Which Will Give Me Happiness?
by RosieCheekz
Summary: She is stuck between choosing one of the two boys who make her happy, but which one is she willing to let go? The one she was with for years or the one who was there for her in her worst moments?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you all enjoy my first fan fiction :)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns all the credit for that :)**

* * *

 **Lucy's House**

The sunshine was starting to set into Fairy Tail's celestial mage's room. As she felt the sun rays hit her face she knew it was a new day to deal with her rowdy guild she loved so much. _Time for another chaotic day at the guild._ As she was about to be introduced to her room full of sun, instead she was face to face with mesmerizing black eyes she has come to love for so many years.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu greeted her with his signature grin.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy gave a tired smile since she was barley waking up. _At least he still comes to greet me in the mornings._ She stood up and gave the dragon slayer a good morning kiss. He gladly returned it with a smile plastered on his face. They went on for about a good minute until they were interrupted.

"They loooooooove each other!" Happy had just entered the room with a sly grin on his face. Natsu hugged Lucy. "Of course I do Happy."

"Do you really Natsu..." Lucy mumbled.

"What did you say Luce?" Natsu being concerned. "Nothing." Lucy giving one more smile until she got up from her bed and went straight to the bathroom to wash up.

"No peaking Natsu!"

"Hai, I know Lucy!" He didn't want to make that mistake after the last incident. Lucy had given him a Lucy kick straight to the gut after he was caught peaking through a crack in the bathroom.

"Hey Happy lets go to the guild and meet Lucy there."

"Are you sure Natsu? It would be better if we waited and all went together." Happy tried convincing him since he thinks he forgot what today is for both him and Lucy.

"It's fine. Lucy wouldn't mind. Anyway don't you need to meet up with Pantherlily and Carla about going to visit the other Exceedes?"

"Yea, but..."

"It will be fine Happy trust me." Natsu gave a reassuring smile thinking Lucy wouldn't be too upset about going ahead. He's done it before.

"Okay Natsu." Happy gave up. _Maybe he has something planned for when he is at the guild._ "Alright Happy lets go!"

"Aye Sir!"

They had left without a single trace.

* * *

 **At The Guild**

"Hey everyone!" Natsu busted through the doors of Fairy Tail. Happy had joined the other exceeds to talk about their plans for today.

"Salamander is here." Gajeel gave his signature laugh as he saw one of his rivals.

Mira looked over and gave a warming smile. "Hello Natsu. Where's Lucy?" Mira started to worry since she remembered what was today.

Natsu took his place by the bar. "She is still at home, but she'll be here in a while."

"Oh, why didn't go come with her?"

"She was going to take a while in the shower so I decided to show up first." He started looking around for someone in particular.

"You looking for someone Natsu?"

"Yea, do you know where that stripper is? I need to give him payback for freezing my favorite dish you mad me yesterday." He started gaining a tick mark on his head.

"Natsu you know that was not on purpose. He was catching a cold. Which is odd because he is an ice wizard, but then again he is still human. Either way he might not show up today since he was getting sick."

"Dammit! Today is his lucky day. Then do you know where Lissana is?"

Mira got very curious. "Yea, why Natsu?"

"Just need to ask her something."

"Oh...Well she is over there picking up plates." She pointed at the far left of the guild.

"Thanks Mira!" Natsu smiled as he approached the short, White haired mage.

"Hey Lissana!" Lissana turned around to the familiar voice she had always loved. She knew she couldn't be with Natsu since she cared for her friendship with Lucy. Lucy knows of her feelings for Natsu, but they found an understanding.

"Hey Natsu." She smiled with a hint of blush on her cheeks. Everyone could notice how much she liked him, but they didn't say anything because it would just be awkward.

"Would you like to go on a job just like the old times?" Natsu started smiling with his request. Lissana blushed even more.

"D...do yo..you think that is okay Natsu? Would Lucy be okay with that? Would she be coming with us?" Hoping he would say yes to bringing Lucy.

"No Lucy will not be coming with us. She got tired from our last mission together. She needs a break. I thought it would be cool as childhood friends to go on a job together. Its been so long. Lucy will be okay with it. Please Lissana." He gave a puppy dog face. Lissana debated, but she knew nothing would happen. He belonged to Lucy and knew nothing of her feelings.

"Sure Natsu! Let's go!" Full of excitement she went to get some things ready for the mission they were heading on.

Natsu was happy with her answer and went to look for a job at the request board. He headed toward Mira and handed her the job request.

"Going on a mission with Lucy Natsu?"

"No going with Lissana since it's been so long. Im going to run late so see ya!"

"Wait! Natsu!..." He had already sprinted out of Fairy Tail.

Mira and Happy stared with worry because things will not be fine when he returns.

* * *

 **10 Minutes Later**

Lucy arrives at the guild feeling bummed and irritated. _I thought Natsu would wait for me, but I guess he didn't see me wort waiting for..._ She went up to the bar and orders herself her usual milkshake.

"Hey Mira." Giving a smile smile towards the demon mage. "Hello Lucy. How are you?" Mira got worried on how to tell Lucy that Natsu left with Lissana on a job by themselves.

"Hey Mira do you know where Natsu is? I thought he would be at the guild rightnow?" _Here is comes._ Mira started panicking.

"Ummmm hey went on a job with Lissana about ten minutes ago."

Lucy went silent for a good. "Oh...okay... thanks Mira."

"Lucy..." "It's okay Mira really."

Lucy left the guild with tears forming.

A certain ice wizard noticed her tears as he entered the guild.

"Was that Lucy...crying?"

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am literally very excited with writing this fan fiction :) I hope it turns out real**

 **ly good in the end :)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima own all rights to that :)**

 **I thank CuteNightmares for the first review for my first fan fiction :)**

* * *

 **Last Time...**

 _Lucy arrives at the guild feeling bummed and irritated. I thought Natsu would wait for me, but I guess he didn't see me worth waiting for... She went up to the bar and orders herself her usual milkshake._

 _"Hey Mira." Giving a smile smile towards the demon mage. "Hello Lucy. How are you?" Mira got worried on how to tell Lucy that Natsu left with Lissana on a job by themselves._

 _"Hey Mira do you know where Natsu is? I thought he would be at the guild rightnow?" Here is comes. Mira started panicking._

 _"Ummmm he went on a job with Lissana about ten minutes ago."_

 _Lucy went silent for a good. "Oh...okay... thanks Mira."_

 _"Lucy..." "It's okay Mira really."_

 _Lucy left the guild with tears forming._

 _A certain ice wizard noticed her tears as he entered the guild._

 _"Was that Lucy...crying?"_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **At The Guild**

After Lucy left Gray couldn't help but worry about her. He felt the need to go after her, but at the same time he felt she needed space. _I'll let her be for now. She probably needs someone close to her than me. Where the hell is Natsu?_ He walks over to the bar to greet Mira and order himself some warm tea. He still felt a little under the weather since yesterday. He still can't believe he got a cold.

"What's up up Mira? How you doing" He takes a seat.

"I'm doing good Gray. How is your cold? You know Natsu was looking for you to teach you a lesson for yesterday's incident hehe."

"Screw that idiot. That was an accident, but I don't feel sorry about it anymore".

Mira gives a smile and goes back to washing dishes.

Gray continues to deal with his cold while he worries about the celestial mage on his team. _Why wasn't Natsu with her today? Arn't they always together now since they became a couple 4 years ago?_

"Hey Mira, do you know if something is wrong with Lucy? She seemed a bit off when she left the guild." _Actually way off. I thought I saw tears and it felt horrible to see if she was crying._

Mira had a debating face. It was Lucy's and Natsu's business. Only reason she knew was because Lucy told her everything like she was her own little sister, but Lucy seemed like she needed more than one person there for her on a personal level. _Gray could maybe help._

"Okay Gray I'm gana tell you something that you can't share with anyone else. Lucy wouldn't want so many involved with her situation." Her face meant serious business.

Gray was getting scared. "O..okay. Sure. What is it?"

Mira took a big breath. "Okay, Lucy left the guild because she was about to break down crying. Natsu forgot about their anniversary again and she has been feeling lonely and ignored. Natsu had just left on a mission with just Lissana and we all know how my sister feels for him. Of course he doesn't know her feelings himself."

Gray just stood there in disbelief. He honestly thought Lucy was completely happy with Natsu. What the hell was Natsu even thinking!? Is he that dense!?

"Mira...do you know where Lucy might have gone?" Gray said in such a calming but serious tone.

"Ummmm no actually, maybe she went home to get her mind cleard." Gray soon left as fast as Natsu did earlier. _Lucy needs someone. Hopefully I can be that someone._

* * *

 **With Lucy**

Lucy had continued to walk home. Thinking about what she could do to spend time with Natsu more and have him notice her. It seems she hasn't been one of his priorities. He forgot their anniversary for the second time. She let the first time slide because he had been sick that day with a bad fever so he couldn't really think of anything. Now that she thought about it, he never was the first to say Happy Aniversary any of the times they had been together. Nor did remember her birthday unless someone reminded him a couple of days before.

 _Maybe I'm not that_ important _for him to remember the simplest things about. He does have other things to worry about. Like being the strongest mage in Fairy Tail and being everyone's hero when the guild needs saving. I shouldn't be selfish. I just wish..._ She had just gotten to her house and as she closed the door, her tears had started to stain the wooden floor. She ran to her bedroom, but tripped as she almost made it to her bed. Her head had started to bleed.

She hated herself and she hated the fact that she was feeling miserable. She thought that she should be happy with someone who truly loved her for who she is. She knew he accepted her and her flaws, but he didn't show how much he really loved and appreciated her. Lucy never had the special kind of love from her father. Her mother did, but it was only for a short while until she passed away from a disease.

Lucy didn't feel content with what Natsu was offering to the relationship. Most of the time they act as if they were still just best friends. There were kisses from time to time, but now they felt like just having body contact with lips. There was no spark and no feeling. Lucy was scared.

Was she losing feelings for Natsu? Is she horrible for expecting too much?

Before she knew it she was going to pass out from stress and the painful head ache she was receiving. She barley heard a faint voice call to her. "Lucy! Are you okay!? Lucy stay with me!" _This voice sounds so concerned. Is there someone who really cares for me?_

Everything went black.

* * *

 **Lucy's House With Gray**

Gray had finally reached Lucy's house out of breath. He was going to be even more sick, but that wasn't his priority right now. His friend needed someone there for her. Hopefully she accepts him.

 _Seems like she barley got home. I should wait for a while until I knock. "Thud!" What was that!? Is she okay!?_

Without a second thought Gray stormed into her house, knocking some household items making it up the stairs. _Please be okay..._ What he finds leaves him speechless. He sees the always shining Lucy of Fairy Tail, that always knows how to lighten up the mood with her beautiful smile, passed out on the floor with a puddle of blood coming from her head.

Gray couldn't control himself. "Lucy! Are you okay!? Lucy stay with me!" He was very much panicking. He knew Wendy wasn't around because she was on a job with Juvia. They wouldn't be back for a week. Also, he couldn't move her around too much because it'll probably make it worse. He examined her carefully. The injury wasn't too serious, so she just passed out from mostly exhaustion.

He picked her up and placed her on top of her bed. "You're going to be okay Lucy." He kept repeating that over and over while he was tending to her wound. After he was finished he sat and watched as she slept.

He wish he could do more, but for now he can just wait until she wakes up. Her sleeping pale face was luminating in the dark. The moon had shined upon her perfectly that it looked as if she was a painting that could move.

The ice wizard couldn't deny it. He had feelings for the celestial mage, but knew he had no chance, He still believes he doesn't. He had placed himself as only a friend and possibly big brother, if she wanted to.

She started to mumble in her sleep. "Mmmm. I'm sorry... I'm horrible.." Tears started to stream down her face.

 _What the hell did Natsu do!?_

He calmed his anger and wiped her tears. He came close to her ear and whispered, "I'll protect you...I promise on my life."

She seemed to have calmed down after. Placing a small smile on her face.

 _I will protect that smile no matter what! Just give me a chance and I won't dissapoint you. I promise!_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima own all rights to that :)**

* * *

 **Last Time...**

 _Without a second thought Gray stormed into her house, knocking some household items making it up the stairs. Please be okay... What he finds leaves him speechless. He sees the always shining Lucy of Fairy Tail, that always knows how to lighten up the mood with her beautiful smile, passed out on the floor with a puddle of blood coming from her head._

 _Gray couldn't control himself. "Lucy! Are you okay!? Lucy stay with me!" He was very much panicking. He knew Wendy wasn't around because she was on a job with Juvia. They wouldn't be back for a week. Also, he couldn't move her around too much because it'll probably make it worse. He examined her carefully. The injury wasn't too serious, so she just passed out from mostly exhaustion._

 _He picked her up and placed her on top of her bed. "You're going to be okay Lucy." He kept repeating that over and over while he was tending to her wound. After he was finished he sat and watched as she slept._

 _He wish he could do more, but for now he can just wait until she wakes up. Her sleeping pale face was luminating in the dark. The moon had shined upon her perfectly that it looked as if she was a painting that could move._

 _The ice wizard couldn't deny it. He had feelings for the celestial mage, but knew he had no chance, He still believes he doesn't. He had placed himself as only a friend and possibly big brother, if she wanted to._

 _She started to mumble in her sleep. "Mmmm. I'm sorry... I'm horrible.." Tears started to stream down her face._

 _What the hell did Natsu do!?_

 _He calmed his anger and wiped her tears. He came close to her ear and whispered, "I'll protect you...I promise on my life."_

 _She seemed to have calmed down after. Placing a small smile on her face._

 _I will protect that smile no matter what! Just give me a chance and I won't dissapoint you. I promise!_

* * *

 **Lucy's Dream**

"What's going on?" Lucy was was sitting in a dark corner of a room. It was very unfamiliar and she was scared. _Where's Natsu? Is he looking for me?_ "Please save me Natsu...Like you always do."

"I'll protect you..." _Who is that? That's not Natsu's voice. "_ I promise on my life." Lucy's eyes widen from what she just heard. It wasn't Natsu, but it sounded like someone who really cared about her. A small smile crept up to her face and the dark room started to become a little lighter. _Thank you._

* * *

 **Morning At Lucy's**

Sunshine hit Lucy's room for another day more and she hoped to wake up to the same mesmerizing black eyes the day before. Instead she was facing her home ceiling. _Well time to get up. Ouch!_ She felt a pain on her head.

 _Oh yea. I tripped and fell yesterday. I don't remember treating my wound though..._

She turned toward her left and noticed a head full of raven colored hair, laying on her bed. She noticed this person had no shirt and had his hand on top of her left. She blushed and took her hand away. She took a closer look to see who it is.

 _Gray..._

"Gray..." "Mmmm..." "Gray!" "Mmm five more minutes..." She leans over toward his ear. "GRAY WAKE UP!"

"Ahhhh! What the hell Lucy!?" Gray now on the floor.

"What the hell you Gray!? What are you doing in my house this earlie in the morning?" Gray just remembered where he was and why he was there in the first place. He got up with a face full of determination for Lucy to open up to him, but he's got to take it slow.

He took a deep breath and stared at Lucy.

"Well.. I wanted to know if...you would like to...go on a job...with me." He started to panick. "I mean I was going to ask you yesterday, but then I heard a thud outside you door and got worried. I ran inside and you could already guess what I saw..." Him remembering what he saw haunted his dreams almost all night.

"You tended to my injury while I was passed out?"

"Yea. I was very worried Lucy...It's been one of the few moments where I felt truly terrified."

"How come Gray?" Lucy just keeps getting surprised with every word that keeps coming out of Gray's mouth.

"It's like those moments where you think you're going to lose someone very precious to you and you just felt very useless and couldn't do so much to prevent anything." Gray had started to shake a little because of past memories of losing family and precious loved ones like Master Ur.

 _Did Gray just indicate that I'm precious to him?_ Lucy started to blush even more. Close to the color of Erza's hair. _Stop Lucy! He sees you as important because we are team mates and are in the same guild. We all care about each other._

Lucy gives Gray a warming smile. "Thank you Gray. It means a lot that you took care of me the entire night."

 _She's so cute._ "No problem Lucy. That's what friends are for. Just know that I will always be there if you need help or need someone to talk to okay." Hey gave a cute grin.

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind Gray. Thank you." They stayed smiling at each other for about a good minute and a half.

"So are you up for the mission Lucy? I mean if it's you want to." Hoping she considers the offer.

"Well its not that I don't want to... I'm thinking about how Natsu would react if he found out we went on a job together."

 _She's still thinking about that prick. Even after he hurt her._

"It should be fine right. I mean we are on the same team and you need money for rent." Lucy's ears perked up.

 _Knew that would get her attention. "_ Anyways he doesn't have the right to get angry about it. He went on a job with Lissana and didn't even tell you about it." _Oh crap! I should have kept my mouth shut._

Lucy had her head hanging now. Now shaking as if she is going to cry. _Shit! Shit! Why did I have to open my mouth!_

 _No don't cry Lucy. Gray is here and he's right. I think I need a break and some time with others to get my mind off things._

"Yea your right Gray. I'll be happy to go on a mission with you." Lucy gave a reassuring smile.

Gray was first surprised, but was content with her answer. He has an opportunity to be there for her.

"Great! So I'll wait for you to get ready so we'll head to the guild."

"Oh...Are you sure. You don't want to just meet each other there?"

"Oh well if you want. I just thought it would be more fun showing up together and picking the job togother."

 _He's so considerate._

"It's fine Gray. I'm going tot take a shower anyways so I'll be a while. You go on ahead and pick the job. I trust your judgement."

Gray was dissapointed with her answer, but he's guessing she still needs some alone time.

"Okay then Lucy, but I'll make you breakfast while you take a shower and then I'll go on ahead." He started headed towards the kitchen.

"Oh no Gray! You don't have to do that! You already did so much for me. I'll just eat some cereal."

"No its okay Lucy really. I like cooking to be honest. Having a good breakfast is important. Go have a nice shower." He started shoving her towards the bathroom and headed for the kitchen.

Lucy contemplated about letting him cook. _Well I guess I can't stop him._ She continued towards her shower.

* * *

 **20 Minutes Later**

Gray had finished cooking breakfast for Lucy. He had made is special blueberry pancakes that even Mira seems to love more than her own home made pancakes.

Lucy was still taking a shower, but it seems she'll be out in a couple of minutes so he took the opportunity to go on ahead and chose a job for them.

 _See ya in a bit Lucy._

* * *

 **At The Guild**

Mira was seen serving breakfast to guild members who showed up this morning. As she worked she couldn't help but worry for Lucy. She knew she has been feeling down. Yesterday didn't help the situation either. She just hoped Gray was was able to help.

She was about to clean upstair until she heard said ice mage.

"What's up Mira"

"Oh good morning Gray. How are you? How's Lucy...? Mira waiting in anticipation.

"I'm good. Seems like my cold has calmed down for a bit. Lucy is better. There was some stuff that happened, but you know Lucy will be back to her cheerful self in no time. She's that tough." Gray gave a thumbs up to reassure her.

Mira smiled knowing it was a good move to get Gray involved. Lucy does need friends around.

"Anyway Mira I was wondering if you have any jobs you recommend for me and Lucy. I asked her if she wanted to do a mission for her rent and also to get her mind off things."

"Ummm I might have something. Let me check." She starts rumaging through recent requests. "Here you go. This job would seem simple enough to distract Lucy. Its just capturing some mages that have been harassing and stealing from citizens down South. The reward is about 40,000 jewels."

"Perfect! Thanks Mira. Now I just gotta wait for Lucy to get here."

"Was she taking a shower?"

"Yea. I told her I'd wait for her so we can show up to the guild together, but she kept insisting I go on ahead. So I decided to at least make her breakfast first before showing up."

"Wait...did you make your special blueberry pancakes?"

"Yea why?"

"Gray, I thought your pancakes were only made with special feelings that hopefully reach the person who is eating them. I know I've tasted them, but because you needed help perfecting them."

"Well I believe Lucy deserved something that would make her smile. She seems to be going through a lot so I want to show her that I am fully there for her as a close friend."

 _Wow...I've never seen this side of Gray._

"I wonder what's taking her. She probably is having trouble packing. I'll go and check and go to the train station from there. Bye Mira! Thanks again and I'll tell Lucy you said hi."

Mira waved bye to Gray and had a relieved smile on her face, but soon quickly faded because she's not sure how things are going to go down when Lucy and Natsu face each other again. If anything, she hopes Gray could protect her.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima own all rights to that :)**

* * *

 **Last Time...**

 _Mira was seen serving breakfast to guild members who showed up this morning. As she worked she couldn't help but worry for Lucy. She knew she has been feeling down. Yesterday didn't help the situation either. She just hoped Gray was was able to help._

 _She was about to clean upstair until she heard said ice mage._

 _"What's up Mira"_

 _"Oh good morning Gray. How are you? How's Lucy...? Mira waiting in anticipation._

 _"I'm good. Seems like my cold has calmed down for a bit. Lucy is better. There was some stuff that happened, but you know Lucy will be back to her cheerful self in no time. She's that tough." Gray gave a thumbs up to reassure her._

 _Mira smiled knowing it was a good move to get Gray involved. Lucy does need friends around._

 _"Anyway Mira I was wondering if you have any jobs you recommend for me and Lucy. I asked her if she wanted to do a mission for her rent and also to get her mind off things."_

 _"Ummm I might have something. Let me check." She starts rumaging through recent requests. "Here you go. This job would seem simple enough to distract Lucy. Its just capturing some mages that have been harassing and stealing from citizens down South. The reward is about 40,000 jewels."_

 _"Perfect! Thanks Mira. Now I just gotta wait for Lucy to get here."_

 _"Was she taking a shower?"_

 _"Yea. I told her I'd wait for her so we can show up to the guild together, but she kept insisting I go on ahead. So I decided to at least make her breakfast first before showing up."_

 _"Wait...did you make your special blueberry pancakes?"_

 _"Yea why?"_

 _"Gray, I thought your pancakes were only made with special feelings that hopefully reach the person who is eating them. I know I've tasted them, but because you needed help perfecting them."_

 _"Well I believe Lucy deserved something that would make her smile. She seems to be going through a lot so I want to show her that I am fully there for her as a close friend."_

 _Wow...I've never seen this side of Gray._

 _"I wonder what's taking her. She probably is having trouble packing. I'll go and check and go to the train station from there. Bye Mira! Thanks again and I'll tell Lucy you said hi."_

 _Mira waved bye to Gray and had a relieved smile on her face, but soon quickly faded because she's not sure how things are going to go down when Lucy and Natsu face each other again. If anything, she hopes Gray could protect her._

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

 **With Natsu and Lissana**

It was around noon when Natsu and Lissana had finished their job in Clover Town. There was a couple of suspicious character lurking around stealing traded goods from traveling merchants. Lissana and Natsu were accompanying an old merchant who needed to deliver some resources to the Masters of Legal Guilds. They were having their annual meeting to discuss issues and drink together to heir hearts content.

Natsu had started to get really bored with the mission because their was no action that he was hoping for. The flyer said the suspicious characters were powerful wizards that were able to camoflauge with their surroundings.

After about 10 minutes from the designated location, the wizards had finally showed up to take what they have been waiting for. It's too bad for them because Natsu has a great sense of smell to locate their direction of attack. As he dodged, he told Lissana where to attack. She had transformed into her feline take over and clawed her way to victory.

The job went rather well in the end and they both got to see Master Makarov. They couldn't really have a full conversation since he was already drunk with the other guild masters.

Now they were on their way back to the inn they reserved for two days and one night.

"Today's mission was a great success! Don't you think Natsu?" Lissana was filled with happiness that she got to do a job with Natsu and it came out very successful.

"Yea, but... It wasn't as exciting as I hoped. I didn't even break a sweat with those guys." He started to pout.

"Well things don't always go as we plan Natsu. We just need to except that. Maybe the next mission you go on will be more thrilling."

"You mean the next mission we will go on." Lissana was taken back from what he said.

"Huh? Natsu you want go on another mission together?"

"Yea why not? Today was pretty fun since its like the old times."

"Yea, but what about Lucy? Don't you usually go on missions with her and Happy? I don't want to get in the way of your time together." Lissana didn't feel like it was right for her to spend a lot of time with Natsu.

"I'm still going to be going on missions with Lucy and Happy. We are always together ever since we became a couple. I just thought it would be nice to go on missions together once in a while or you come along with us. More friends the better right?" Natsu grinned silly with his response and Lissana couldn't ressist his grin.

"Alright, I can't wait for our next mission Natsu."

He threw his fist in the air."Yea! I'm all fired up now!"

Lissana just giggled and continued to walk beside him to the inn.

The rest of the way back was filled with peaceful silence since they were both tired.

When they arrived they separated to their own separate rooms. Lissana recommended just sharing one with two beds, but Natsu rejected the idea.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Can we get one room with two beds please for two days and one night." Lissana was requesting the rooms while Natsu was waiting behind her. He heard the arrangement she required and cut in._

 _"Actually Lissana can you request two rooms?"_

 _"How come Natsu? It would be less expensive and it's not like we'll be sleeping in the same bed."_

 _"I know. Its just...it doesn't feel right to be with another girl alone in one room. Lucy wouldn't approve and I need to respect my relationship." Natsu didn't think Lucy would make a big deal about it. Lissana was one of his best friends, but he can't imagine being in a room with another girl without Lucy there._

 _"Oh yea your right...sorry Natsu. I wasn't thinking." Lissana was blushing with embarrassment and shame._

 _Natsu rubbed her head. "It's fine Lissana. No need to feel bad." He gave a smile and paid for both rooms._

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

* * *

 **Natsu's Room**

Natsu had finished taking a shower and placed his scarf back where it belongs. As long as he had his scarf he can sleep peacefully. The memory of his father and the scent of his special person were attached to his treasure.

He entered the covers and started thinking. _I wonder what Lucy is doing. Or how she is. I really do miss her. I can't believe it's been so long since she said yes to my confession._ Then something struck him. _Hold on I feel like I'm forgetting something. Something that regards to Lucy... She didn't mention anything today when I left so there shouldn't be something that's bothering me. I know it's not her birthday because my calendar didn't mention it. Many guild members remind me too even though I don't need it. Oh yea! My calendar would let me know if I missed anything. I didn't have time to check it for a while since I've been to excited to visit Lucy earlie in the mornings. I'll check when I get back._

 _I can't wait to see her._

And with that he went to sleep with his scarf tucked between his neck.

* * *

 **Morning**

Nastu and Lissana had packed up everything for their ride back to Magnolia. There waited their friends and family that expect their safe return.

On their way to the train station, Natsu kept dreading about the experience he is going to feel once he enters the train. Lissana just giggled because she knew there was no other way back home.

Once aboard Natsu was already feeling like blowing chunks. Lissana felt really bad for her best friend.

"Hey Natsu, do you want to use my lap to lay on. I remember that used to sooth you back when we took missions together in the old days."

Natsu debated since he only ever lays on Lucy's lap now, but he felt like he had no other choice since he felt like shit. Lucy wouldn't want him to be suffering anyway right?

He shifted himself to Lissanas side and laid his head on her lap. He felt a little better now that he was in a comfortable position. Even more so when Lissana started to comb his hair with her soft hands. He felt it soothing and was distracting him from his motion sickness. He seemed to be falling asleep from Lissana's perspective.

 _He looks adorable sleeping._

Without thinking she said three words she thought she would never say. "I love you, Natsu."

In that moment she started to turn crimson red and internally panicked. She didn't mean for the words to actually slip out of her mouth. _Did Natsu hear?_ He hadn't reacted for a good while and laid very still as if he was still sleeping. Lissana made sure.

"Natsu..." No answer. "Natsu..you awake?" Still no answer.

 _Oh thanks goodness he didn't hear me. It would have been an awkward mess._

But luck wasn't on her side. The certain dragon slayer was frozen in shock by what he just heard. His eyes were closed, but his ears were fully open to the noises of his surroundings.

 _Did Lissana say she loves me? No it can't be... Even if she did she probably meant the kind of love that best friends and family have for each other. I mean I love Lissana, but not in a romantic way. I have Lucy and Lissana knows that._

 _Lucy is the only one I love and she knows that._

Does she?

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **Hello Everyone :)**

 **I just wanted to say sorry for any mistakes I might make with locations or Jewel prices. It is my first fan fiction so please be kind. Also, want to say thank you to those who gave reviews and have followed my story. I promise I'll try my best with what is to come for the rest of the story :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)Thank you for your feedback and reviews :)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima own all rights to that :)**

* * *

 **Last Time...**

 _Nastu and Lissana had packed up everything for their ride back to Magnolia. There waited their friends and family that expect their safe return._

 _On their way to the train station, Natsu kept dreading about the experience he is going to feel once he enters the train. Lissana just giggled because she knew there was no other way back home._

 _Once aboard Natsu was already feeling like blowing chunks. Lissana felt really bad for her best friend._

 _"Hey Natsu, do you want to use my lap to lay on. I remember that used to sooth you back when we took missions together in the old days."_

 _Natsu debated since he only ever lays on Lucy's lap now, but he felt like he had no other choice since he felt like shit. Lucy wouldn't want him to be suffering anyway right?_

 _He shifted himself to Lissanas side and laid his head on her lap. He felt a little better now that he was in a comfortable position. Even more so when Lissana started to comb his hair with her soft hands. He felt it soothing and was distracting him from his motion sickness. He seemed to be falling asleep from Lissana's perspective._

 _He looks adorable sleeping._

 _Without thinking she said three words she thought she would never say. "I love you, Natsu."_

 _In that moment she started to turn crimson red and internally panicked. She didn't mean for the words to actually slip out of her mouth. Did Natsu hear? He hadn't reacted for a good while and laid very still as if he was still sleeping. Lissana made sure._

 _"Natsu..." No answer. "Natsu..you awake?" Still no answer._

 _Oh thanks goodness he didn't hear me. It would have been an awkward mess._

 _But luck wasn't on her side. The certain dragon slayer was frozen in shock by what he just heard. His eyes were closed, but his ears were fully open to the noises of his surroundings._

 _Did Lissana say she loves me? No it can't be... Even if she did she probably meant the kind of love that best friends and family have for each other. I mean I love Lissana, but not in a romantic way. I have Lucy and Lissana knows that._

 _Lucy is the only one I love and she knows that._

 _Does she?_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **Back At Magnolia**

"Finally! I don't ever want to get on that death trap again!" Lissana started to giggle because she knows he will eventually have to get on again.

Natsu turned to the sound of her giggling. He had a tint of blush on his cheeks. _Arghh! Stop it Natsu! It's just love for family. Just forget about it._ He shook his head and gave his usual grin.

"Let's go Lissana! I bet everyone is waiting for us!"

"Aye sir! Hehe" They both started to laugh while heading towards the guild.

* * *

 **At The Guild**

It had already been two hours or so when Gray left to pick up Lucy. Almost everybody was at the guild now. Cana was drinking over at the left of the guild hall. Levy was seen reading a romance novel, while Gajeel was munching on a piece of iron and staring at the blunett. Mira was going on with her work, while Elfman decided to help her out for the day by carrying cargo into the basement. Everything was peaceful until...

"Hey everyone! We're back!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the pink headed dragon slayer entered with the short, white haired take over mage.

"Mirane! Elfniichan!" Lissana went to give her siblings a hug.

"I'm glad you're home Lissana. How was the mission?" Mira hoped nothing serious happened between the two mages.

"It went really well. We defeated the wizards with not much effort. We also got to see Master."

Natsu gave a pat on her head. "Yea! The mission went well in the end thanks to Lissana. She was able to take all three mages by herself." Lissana started to blush by Natsu's prais. Mira noticed and squinted with suspicion.

"My little sister is a man!"

"You know I'm a woman Elfniichan."

"Hey Elfman! Fight me! Those wizards we defeated didn't give me much of a challenge. You think you can?"

"Of course I can! I'm a real man!" Next thing you know it they started to brawl. "Let me get in on that action! Gihi." Gajeel joined in on the fight. "Hey...don't for...*hic*...get me!" Cana joined seconds later. Chairs and tables were flying everywhere in the guild. Lissana and Mira just giggled at their guild's regular behavior.

"So anything else happened on the mission Lissana?"

"What do you mean Mira?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to know if anything interesting or exciting happened." Mira didn't like not trusting her sister, but her senses say other wise.

"N..not r..really." Her blush said other wise.

"Lissana. If something happened I must know. It's not good to keep secrets if it can end up hurting someone."

Lissana knew her sister was right. She didn't want to cause problems. Also, the whole issue wasn't done on purpose.

"Okay...I'll tell you." She took a big breath. "I accidently told Natsu I loved him." Her face was the color of Erza's hair. Mira was just in shock because she thought her sister knew better.

"But! I didn't mean to say it! It just slipped out without me noticing. I swear! Also, Natsu was passed out on my lap from the train ride so he didn't hear me."

Lissana seemed like she was going to burst out in tears. Mira couldn't be angry with her because we can't control who we love. Lissana never had the chance to confess to Natsu so that's why it might of slipped. She never had closure.

"Okay Lissana. I understand, but are you sure Natsu was asleep."

"I believe so. He didn't say anything after we got off the train. He was his usual self."

"Good. We don't want there to be more of a mess then there already is." Mira realized what she just said. _Crap!_

"What mess are you talking about Mira?"

"Oh nothing. Just forget what I said. It's nothing to worry about."

"But Mirane..I.." "Hey guys! Sorry I cut in I just wanted to ask Mira something." _Thanks Natsu._

"Sure Natsu. By the way how was the fight. Who won?" Mira trying to get on another subject.

"Pshh. Me obviously."

"You wish salamander! Obviously it was me gihi."

"You guys aren't real men! So of course it was me."

Now there was a full argument of who won the stupid fight and another fight had erupted. Natsu restrained himself to ask Mira his question.

"So Mira, what I was gonna ask was if you know where Lucy might be. Has she been at the guild today?" _Oh yea. I still need to tell Natsu about Lucy and Gray. He still didn't remember about their anniversary._

"Actually Lucy isn't in town right now. She went on a mission." _Please don't ask with who._

"With who?" Natsu getting very curious and wary.

"She actually went with Gray..."

Natsu was silent for a good minute until.. "Why the hell did she go with the stripper! She could have gone with Levy or even Cana. Why him out of all the guild members!?" Natsu didn't like the idea of that pervert going on a mission with Lucy alone.

Mira was getting irritated with his attitude, but she knew she had to calm down.

"Well Natsu, Gray is also on her team. She does need money for her rent and it's okay for her to do jobs with other members."

"She could have waited till I got back. That stripper doesn't have any business with my Luce." Mira was almost about to explode. Lissana noticed her fists shaking on the table.

"You know Natsu, Lucy does need a break sometimes to be around other people. People she can tell her worries about or just hang out with. You're not her only friend." Her talking was making it close for her to go off on Natsu.

"Why would Lucy have any worries anyway? She's always happy when we are together. Why would she need a break from me? Especially to spend time with that asshole."

 _That's it!_

Mira gave Natsu a quick, strong punch to the face that made him fly half way through the guild. Lissana was shocked by her sister's actions, but didn't say anything because of her deadly aura surrounding her. No one said anything except for Natsu, who was just as confused as everyone else.

"What was that for Mira!?"

"That was for Lucy!" She couldn't hold it in anymore. "You need to get your eyes checked Natsu because it's been a while since Lucy has been completely happy. Did you really forget what yesterday was?"

Natsu had no idea what she was talking about. How can Lucy not be happy? His unknowing expression just made Mira angrier.

"Since you don't know I'll tell you. Yesterday was your anniversary." Lissana's eyes widened with this new information she just learned. Natsu was the same because he just realized what's been bothering him in the back of his mind. He forgot about the day he was suppose to cherish with the love of his life.

"I don't blame Lissana because she wouldn't know what day you anniversary lands on, but you are to blame. Lucy hoped for for something special. Even if was something little, but she didn't get it. She deserves way more than how you've been acting."

Mira walked away upstairs to Master's office and locked the door. Everyone was still in pure shock, but some had some scowls. Scowls that were directed to the the dragon slayer sitting on the ground that had his hand on his cheek for the blow Mira had given. He himself had no words from what he just heard. What can he say? There was no excuse for what he did. He forgot an important day that he was suppose to cherish with Lucy. Instead he abondened her and went off on a mission with someone else. Someone who might have feelings for him.

 _I'm so sorry Lucy...I promise I'll make it right._

With that he got up and started walking home. Thinking of his mistakes. He ignored Lissana on the way out. It was a dick move, but it didn't seem fit to talk to her right now. She understood and just started regretting about accepting the mission with Natsu in the first place.

 _Im sorry Lucy. I won't get in the way anymore._

* * *

 **On The Train Heading South**

"Burrrr." Lucy got a chill up her spine.

"You okay Lucy?" Gray looked across from Lucy in worry.

"Yea I'm fine. I just felt a small chill. That's all."

Gray started taking off his coat. "Uhhh Gray..."

As he rapped his coat around Lucy, his abs were about 3 inches from her face. Lucy couldn't help but blush from his considerate actions and the way his chest looked.

"Th..thanks Gray." Trying to hide her blush with the long sleeves.

"No problem Lucy." He gave a smile smile and continued to look out the window.

Ten more minutes till they reach their destination.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **Hello Everybody :)**

 **Thanks again for your reviews and I hope you guys are enjoying the story. My goal is to at least to get four chapters done in a week so I don't keep you waiting. This week may be a little slow because my birthday is this week as well as school performances. I'll be sure to post my next chapter very soon :)**

 **Thanks again for your support :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)Thank you for your feedback and reviews :)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima own all rights to that :)**

* * *

 **Last Time...**

 _"Burrrr." Lucy got a chill up her spine._

 _"You okay Lucy?" Gray looked across from Lucy in worry._

 _"Yea I'm fine. I just felt a small chill. That's all."_

 _Gray started taking off his coat. "Uhhh Gray..."_

 _As he rapped his coat around Lucy, his abs were about 3 inches from her face. Lucy couldn't help but blush from his considerate actions and the way his chest looked._

 _"Th..thanks Gray." Trying to hide her blush with the long sleeves._

 _"No problem Lucy." He gave a smile smile and continued to look out the window._

 _Ten more minutes till they reach their destination._

* * *

 **At The Train Station**

Lucy and Gray had just gotten on the train at their location.

"Mmmmm. It feels good to get off the train and stretch. I hate sitting for so long." Lucy said while stretching.

"Same here. At least we made it. I think." They both started looking around and noticed they never got off this specific stop. The station was surrounded by pure forest and grassy mountains. The request did not give specifications of the name of the location. Just direction on where to go.

"Hey Lucy I don't really know where to start walking. The map doesn't really specify. Everything looks the same."

"Let me take a look." Lucy brought her head closer to Gray to look at the map. He saw how close their cheeks were from touching. He can just imagine how soft her face was. He then realized he was staring too much and turned to hide his blush. _Calm down Gray. You're just here to be her friend._

Then a voice came from behind them. "Hello there."

"Ahhh!" Both screamed in unison and hugged each other out of instinct.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I ruin a moment for you young couple." The old woman in front of them started to giggle.

They noticed the position they were in and immediately let go of each other. Both turning the color of Erza's hair.

"S..sorry Lucy." Gray couldn't control his heart beat.

"I..it's fine. No harm done." Lucy was flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, you both not a couple?"

"No mam, we are just friends." Lucy explained.

"Oh what a shame. You both seemed good together." Gray blushed even more by the compliment.

"A..anyways, may we help you with something?" Lucy trying to change the subject.

"Oh yes I'm sorry. Where are my manners. My name is Nana Rosa and I am the one who sent you the request. I'm sorry for the lack of information. My village is very secluded from other outside members and we choose to keep it that way in terms of having less conflict." Gray and Lucy understood her reasoning.

"So where may we ask your village is?"

"Oh yes the village is actually near the grassy mountains. It will take us about a day to hike there."

Gray and Lucy's eyes widened by the new information. They were not prepared to sleep out doors.

"Oh don't worry. I expected this would happen so I brought extra supplies enough for three people. We can also hunt for our food in the forest."

Both let out a sigh of relief.

"Now may I ask what are the both of your names." Nana Rosa asked politely.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. My name is Lucy."

"My name is Gray. It is a pleasure to meet you." Gray gave a warming smile.

"Oh how nice. A young man with manners. I don't know why you haven't snatched him young lady."

Lucy started to completely turn red of the idea of her and Gray becoming a couple.

 _Calm down Lucy you already have someone who love and that's Natsu._ The reminder of the dragon slayer reminded her of why she was on the job in the first place. She needed space from how he's been acting. Her mouth curved into a small frown and her eyes were now becoming droopy. Gray noticed and gave her a quick pat on the head with a small smile to come with it.

Lucy was grateful for the gesture and a smile returned to her face. "Alright children, let's head on our way." Nana Rosa started to lead the way through the forest.

"Let's go Lucy!" He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her along.

"Yea! Let's get those bad guys!"

All three of them had started to head for the grassy hills that lead to the village of peaceful times.

As they continued to walk, they didn't notice two mages spying from a tree two miles away from where they were.

* * *

 **At The Tree**

"So what do you see brother? Anything we should be concerned about?" A man with green hair and yellow eyes was sitting beside his partner who had yellow hair and green eyes. The green eyed brother looked up and spoke.

"Nothing to be concerned about brother. Just a couple of weaklings the old hag requested to beat us. I guess she doesn't know a strong mage when she sees one."

"Well she does run a village that is secluded from society. I almost feel sorry for them... but not really haha!"

Green haired twin jumped down from the tree. "Should we go take care of them right now? There's no point in beating around the bush. We are gana end up killing them."

The other twin joined him on the ground. "Let's just wait till nightfall. I'm getting pretty hungry."

"Oh alright. It's your turn to cook tonight."

"Hai, I know dammit. Don't need to remind me." The yellow haired scowled.

* * *

 **3 Hours Late**

"I believe this is a good spot for tonight. There is a river near by to take a bath." Nana Rosa started to unpack supplies for tonight.

"Finally! I was getting exhausted."

"Your fault for wearing three inch heels on the mission." Gray teased.

"Hey I didn't know we would be walking for a day okay." Lucy stuck her tongue out at him. Gray just laughed even more at her actions.

"Mmmmmm are you sure you both are not a couple. You seem very close."

"No we are not! We are just team mates." Again here comes a blush.

"Yea anyways she already has someone waiting for her back home." Gray still pissed off at Natsu.

"Doubt he is even waiting..." Nana Rosa was curious with her remark.

"Lucy..."

"I'm gana take a bath. Don't peak Gray." She left the two alone.

" The child having issues with her lover?"

" Yea... I brought her on this trip to get her mind off things. Specifically him. I though this would revive her a bit. Also, I want to try and be there for her. She needs more friends during this time." Gray had a very sincere face that mad Nana Rosa grin.

"You have feeling for the blond child don't you?"

"Wh..what. Ho..how could you think that? I'm just trying to be a good friend." They stayed quite for good while. "Even if I did, I know I have no chance. She is in love with another."

"Feeling can change. Remember that child."

Gray started to get into deep thought. _Is it possible?_

"Kyaaaaa! "Both were startled by the feminine scream.

 _Lucy!_

Gray started to run towards the familiar scream.

As he reached the river he couldn't see her anywhere. "Lucy where are you!?" He began to panic until he saw a figure runner towards him. It was Lucy running with tears in her eyes. He he would have gotten into fighting in stance, if it weren't to the fact that Lucy was running in only her underwear. She was wearing a lacy pink underwear with roses on the side. She had a bra to match. Lucy had latched on to him. "Gray!" Her eyes of helplessness plus her in her underwear made her too irresistible that gray gushed out blood from his nose. He almost was to pass out. "Gray! Gray help me!"

"What's wrong Lucy!?" Getting ready to face his foe.

"There's a big spider on my back! Take it off!" She turned around to reveal a spider that was no where close to big.

Gray dropped a sweat and removed the spider off her back.

"It's off Lucy..."

Lucy took a deep breath. "Thanks Gray. I was about to pass out."

 _I'm about to pass out because you gave me a heart attack. Especially from what you are wearing._

Lucy looked down and realized what she was wearing. Out of instinct she covered her breasts with one arm and slapped Gray with the other.

"Gray you pervert!"

He was now unconscious on the floor.

 _You're the one who came running to me that way._

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

 **Hey everyone :)**

 **Just wanted to share a funny quote I got from a picture :) Enjoy :)**

 **"Every Fairy Tail Episode"**

 **Opponent: I just used my deadliest magic on you how are you standing?**

 **Fairy Tail Member: FRIENDSHIP POWER BITCH *Destroys a building***


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)Thank you for your feedback and reviews :)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima own all rights to that :)**

 **I'm sorry if my fight scenes are not so good.**

* * *

 **Last Time...**

 _"Kyaaaaa! "Both were startled by the feminine scream._

 _Lucy!_

 _Gray started to run towards the familiar scream._

 _As he reached the river he couldn't see her anywhere. "Lucy where are you!?" He began to panic until he saw a figure runner towards him. It was Lucy running with tears in her eyes. He he would have gotten into fighting in stance, if it weren't to the fact that Lucy was running in only her underwear. She was wearing a lacy pink underwear with roses on the side. She had a bra to match. Lucy had latched on to him. "Gray!" Her eyes of helplessness plus her in her underwear made her too irresistible that gray gushed out blood from his nose. He almost was to pass out. "Gray! Gray help me!"_

 _"What's wrong Lucy!?" Getting ready to face his foe._

 _"There's a big spider on my back! Take it off!" She turned around to reveal a spider that was no where close to big._

 _Gray dropped a sweat and removed the spider off her back._

 _"It's off Lucy..."_

 _Lucy took a deep breath. "Thanks Gray. I was about to pass out."_

 _I'm about to pass out because you gave me a heart attack. Especially from what you are wearing._

 _Lucy looked down and realized what she was wearing. Out of instinct she covered her breasts with one arm and slapped gray with the other._

 _"Gray you pervert!"_

 _He was now unconscious on the floor._

 _You're the one who came running to me that way._

* * *

 **With Lucy**

 _Stupid Gray. Didn't say anything about me in my underwear...well it is my fault that I ran towards him that way...he did help me out...I need to apologize._

She got out of the river and started to change into the cloths she received from Nana Rosa earlier today.

As she bent down to grab her cloths and keys she felt blood dripping from her cheek. _Blood?_ Now there was blood dripping from her upper left arm. _What's happening._ As she became more aware she felt a small knife graze her cheek. Now she was bleeding below her left eye.

"Oh brother. How can you miss that many times with those eyes of yours. Can't you see from very long distances?" The green haired brother revealed himself first from beyond the darkness of the forest. "Of course I can brother. I just feel very sluggish since we will be defeating such a weak opponent.I don't feel like wasting my energy on these weaklings." The yellow haired twin yawned with boredom.

 _I sense a strong amount of power from these guys._ Lucy looked over to reach for her keys. _Shit! I left them over with Gray!_

Let's just finish her quickly and move on to the other brat and old woman."

"Agree brother."

The green haired twin's eyes had started change into the color green as well. He stared at Lucy in the eyes. Lucy started to move towards the knife that sliced her cheek earlier. _I can't control my body!_

"As you can see I can possess any body. It doesn't seem like much, but I can do more than just that. Too bad you won't live to see the rest haha."

"Hurry up brother. I'm getting bored." The yellow haired twin was getting irritated.

"Hai hai. I'll be done quickly."

Lucy was about to pick up the knife. _Oh no._ "Gra!" Her mouth was forced shut.

"No no. Bad girl. We don't want any more trouble do we. We are going to kill your friend and that old woman next so you should allow them to live the life they have left haha."

 _Help someone. Anyone. Natsu..._

The knife was up to her neck and about to slit.

"Goodbye."

"Oh no you don't!" Gray came from the bushes and about to punch the green haired twin in the face. To bad the yellow haired twin pulled his brother out of harms way before he could land the punch. They both scattered to different directions.

"Tch! Dammit. Lucy you okay." Lucy was no longer being controlled. She threw the knife into the forest.

"Yea I'm okay." _Thank you Gray._

"Who are these bastards?"

"I don't know they just showed up while I was finishing changing."

Gray's eyes widened _. They better not have watched Lucy change._ He had a tick mark on his forehead.

 _ **Hello child can you hear me**_ _._ Gray jumped from the voice he just heard in his head. _Nana Rosa?_ ** _Yes it's me. Im communicating to you telepathically. This is my magic. As well as reading other people's minds._** _Wait so you can read my thoughts whenever you want? Have you been reading mine all this time._ Gray blushed. _**I pretty much have to so I know who I am dealing with. Don't worry I wont reveal anything I swear. Now back to the serious issue. The two you are facing are the Hitachi Brothers. They are the trouble makers I sent the request about. They keep giving my village problems by stealing and harassing the locals. They killed a few of the villagers not too long ago. Please stop them.**_ _Don't worry Nana Rosa we will stop them._ _ **Thank you. Also, a tip. They are not good with hand to hand combat. They can use abilities with their eyes and are skilled in throwing knifes of any kind.**_ _Thanks for the tip._

"Alright Lucy you ready to fight."

"I don't have my keys Gray." Gray held out her keys.

"How did yo.."

"After you slapped me to the ground, I went back to the campsite. I saw that you left your keys. I thought it wasn't safe without them so I decided to bring them to you. I figured you were done with your bath already. Good thing I did come."

Lucy just smiled with everything he just said. She launched herself at him and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you Gray."

He just started internally panicking, but gave her a hug back.

"No problem Lucy."

"Excuse me, are you done with your moment because you are about to die now." Both brothers got into stance.

"Alright then. Let's go Lucy!"

"Yea!"

Gray took on the the twin with the green hair while Lucy took the one with the yellow hair. Gray felt it was time to teach the green haired twin a lesson for hurting his his friend. Both wen there seperate directions to where there oppenents were.

As Gray was getting busy with his rival, Lucy summoned Loki. "Open the gate of the lion, Leo!"

"Hello Princess. I missed you so. Did you miss me?"

"No time for that Loki. I need you to help me defeat this enemy."

"No problem." Loki got into stance and ran at the enemy with a glowing fist.

"Regules Punch!" A bright light made Lucy go blind for a minute. As it cleared you can see Loki just standing in the open.

"Where did he go?"

Above a tree a voice could be heard.

"It's useless. My eyes allow me to see from far distances as well as predicting what move you will make." He took out six throwing knives and aimed them at Lucy.

She was too slow to react. Loki jumped in front of her and took every single hit.

"I'm sorry princess.." He vanished back into the spirit world.

Lucy was shaking in anger. "You will pay for that.."

"Keep dreaming little girl. All you can do is stand and look pretty."

He took out six more throwing knives and aimed them at Lucy. Lucy doged three of them but was cut on her right and left arm by the other three. _I can't fight if I can't see him...What should I do...Got it!_

Lucy stood still without making a move. _Giving up I see. Very well I'll end it here._

He threw six more knives at Lucy that were aimed at her legs, arms, head and throat. First ones that hit were her legs and arms , but she dodged the one that were aimed for her head and throat. _Gotcha!_

She summoned Scorpio and Virgo.

"Punishment Princess?"

"No Virgo. Scorpio I need you to blast at the top of that tree!"

"Gotcha Lucy! We-are!" He blasted tons of sand at the tree the twin was hiding in.

The impact of the blast made him fall out of the tree. "Dammit! I can't see anything with this sand in eyes!"

 _Here's my chance!_ "Let's go Virgo!"

"Yes Princess!" Both ran for the final attack.

"Lucy Kick!"

"And Virgo kick!"

Both kicks to the jaw and he was lights out.

"Thank you to you both! I'll see you guys later." She said farewell to her spirits, but now it wasn't the time to relax. _Gray needs help._

* * *

 **With Gray**

"You're gana pay for ever laying a scratch on Lucy..." Gray said in a cold tones voice.

"Who? You mean the blond brat? Is she your woman? You both seemed pretty chummy. Maybe I should just make her my woman." He said with a nasty smirk.

"She's not my woman. But I rather die than let you lay a finger on her! I'll kill you if you do."

"Oh so unrequited love? This might work to my advantage for my other magic." Getting ready to cast something.

"What magic?" Gray now getting wary.

"You'll see hehe."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **Hello Everyone :)**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes or if it doesn't reach your expectations. First time writing a fighting scene. Still have much to learn, but I hope you still enjoy :)**

 **Here is a Fairy Tail quote for everyone :) I do not own it.**

 **"It doesn't matter if you're a woman or a child. I don't go easy on anybody who hurts my comrade."**

 **~Gray**


	8. Chapter 8

**hope you enjoy this next chapter :)Thank you for your feedback and reviews :)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima own all rights to that :)**

 **I'm sorry if my fight scenes are not so good.**

* * *

 **Last Time...**

 _"You're gana pay for ever laying a scratch on Lucy..." Gray said in a cold tones voice._

 _"Who? You mean the blond brat? Is she your woman? You both seemed pretty chummy. Maybe I should just make her my woman." He said with a nasty smirk._

 _"She's not my woman. But I rather die than let you lay a finger on her! I'll kill you if you do."_

 _"Oh so unrequited love? This might work to my advantage for my other magic." Getting ready to cast something._

 _"What magic?" Gray now getting wary._

 _"You'll see hehe."_

* * *

 **With Gray**

"Hurry up! I don't got all day!" Gray was getting irritated.

"That's it. Just keep filling your heart up with darkness. It makes it so much easier to destroy you. As far I can see with my eyes, you've been through a lot of sorrow and loss. Poor boy."

"How would you know?"

"I just told you. Its my eyes. Unlike my brother I have more abilities than him since I am the oldest twin. He can see long distances, while I can take control the bodies of other. I can also manipulate the darkness that clouds their hearts. Turning that darkness into a weapon that drives the victim insane which will probably cause them to kill themselves or just die from natural causes like heart attacks. The suffering is very entertaining."

Gray looked at him with disgust. "You're sick you know that. Good luck with trying to find darkness in my heart . I belong to a guild that nurtured love beyond any other emotion."

"Well it doesn't have to be feelings that are happing right now. Everyone has built up stress and anger that is hidden somewhere in their hearts. I plan to unlock every bit of it for you to go insane!" The green haired twin's eyes started to turn black and aimed them at Gray.

In an instant Gray felt something new within his body and heart. Trying to take control of who Gray is. _What is this!?I can't breath. Why am I shaking? Why do I feel so alone?_

"Haha! How does it feel to experience every negative emotion you buried all at once!"

 _I didn't know I even had these emotions. Am I really that miserable?_ Gray started having flashbacks of his village being destroyed. His parents getting killed. Master Ur sacrificing herself to save him. His fight with Lyon. When Lucy and Natsu announced being a couple... _Wait what? Why am I seeing this? Of course I was uspet since I really liked Lucy, but I wouldn't say I was that upset._

"From the look on your face you saw a memory about the blonde. A memory you wished you didn't see again. One you wished never happened"

"Your wrong! Lucy is my friend! Nothing more!"

"Poor boy in denial." He shakes his head in pity and Gray just growled at him.

 _Let's make the darkness make you see something you wouldn't want to see._

Gray was now facing darkness everywhere around him.

"Where am I?"

"Gray!" He heard a familiar voice behind him. It was Lucy. He was relieved she was safe, but something was off about her. She didn't have her usual smile. She had a grin. A grin that came with bad intentions.

"Lucy.." She ran and launched herself at him. With such strength he didn't think she had. She was not on top of him pinning him down. Her delicate hands now wrapped around his thick neck. Choking him until he could breath.

"Lu..cy.."

"Just die now Gray. No one will have to sacrifice for your helpless ass anymore. You won't even find love. I mean I won't even consider you a perfect guy to be with. Natsu for sure is better than you in every way. Haha."

Gray couldn't believe what Lucy was saying. Tears we threatening to fall from his eyes. _Maybe she's right. No one would have to die because of me. If she doesn't even care for me as a friend then what's the point of living if I have no one. If I were to die then I'm glad it be by Lucy's hands._

Gray was about to let himself sink deeper into darkness. **Child! Don't give up! You are for sure not alone! And this image of the child is not your friend!** _That's hard to believe since I'm seeing her right in front of me._ _ **Gray!**_ A new voice was now heard. _**Gray where are you?**_ A voice full of concern for the ice wizard. This caught his attention. _ **Gray I'm coming wait for me!**_ _Lucy!_

"Die already Gray!" Gray released herself from under her and grabbed her wrists."

"Like hell I would! I'm not dying here and not by you. You arn't even Lucy."

The fake Lucy started to shatter and so was the darkness.

 _I know my past isn't a good one and I have felt alone..., but that isn't the case anymore! I have a guild filled with friends and family that I'm willing to give up my life for! And even if my feelings are unrequited, I am happy enough just being one of her best friends. If she's happy than I'm happy. That's all that matters to me right now!_

The illusion was broken and he was now facing the green haired twin again.

"Tch! Bastard. You broke through the darkness. Even when you were so close to dying." His eyes started to turn green so he could control Gray, but Gray was to quick for him to change color in time. Gray had hit him with a full ice blast and soon a good punch to the face to finish it off.

"Not today. I was done with your shit already." His enemy laid on the ground passed out.

Gray was relieved and glad, but tears had started to fall from his face. _huh? Why am I..._ He soon felt fear and anxiety because of all the memories that he remembered all at once. He collapsed to his knees with his hands covering his face.

There rustling in the bushes.

"Gray!" Lucy appeared, but what she saw before her left her stunned. The always cool and collected Gray Fullbuster was sobbing on his knees.

She saw how broken he looked so she decided to slowly fix him by offering her warmth. She gave him a big hug and let him cry on her shoulder. Gray didn't hesitate. He rapped his arms around her and brought her close. Reassuring himself that he was not alone. She asked no questions and stayed there in silence. Until she spoke. "It's going to be alright. I'm here for you. Like your here for me." Gray took in every detail she just said. He then spoke softly as if he was about to break out crying again.

"Thank you." He cried once more.

Beyond the tree was an old woman who was looking at the pair with a smile. _They are lucky to have each other. Even if they are just friends...Maybe that will change._ She took out a communication lacrima and contacted the authorities. It was now over.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

Soldiers came to pick up the Hitachi brothers at the train station Lucy and Gray arrived at yesterday. They hauled the two back as quickly as they could while they were still passed out. It took them the rest of the night to arrive back where they started and they were very exhausted. Now those two were out of their hands.

"Well I would like to thank both of you for helping me and my village." Nana Rosa bowed in appreciation.

"It was our pleasure Nana Rosa. It's a shame we didn't get to see your village. Maybe next time when we come to visit." Nana Rosa smiled at the idea.

The train was in view. Lucy and Gray received their reward and said their goodbyes.

"Hey you." Gray turned around to hear Nana Rosa's last words.

"Let me just tell you that it's not completely hopeless. She does care about you and I'm sure it can become greater affection." She gave a wink and started to travel back to her village.

Gray just stood their and blushed. _Crazy woman. It was probably just cares because I'm her friend."_

Both Lucy and Gray took their seats and the trains started heading back to Magnolia. Lucy started to fall asleep and her head landed on the window. She looked very uncomfortable. Gray noticed this and took place right next to her. He moved her head upon his soldier and started to also dose off into slumber.

 _I will protect you from any harm that comes your way, Lucy._

 _I will protect you, Gray._

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

 **Hello Everyone :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll make sure to update I soon as I can :)**

 **Here is another Fairy Tail quote :) I do not own it.**

 **"All I need is the power to be able to protect my comrades"**

 **~Erza**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)Thank you for your feedback and reviews :)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima own all rights to that :)**

* * *

 **Last Time...**

 _Soldiers came to pick up the Hitachi brothers at the train station Lucy and Gray arrived at yesterday. They hauled the two back as quickly as they could while they were still passed out. It took them the rest of the night to arrive back where they started and they were very exhausted. Now those two were out of their hands._

 _"Well I would like to thank both of you for helping me and my village." Nana Rosa bowed in appreciation._

 _"It was our pleasure Nana Rosa. It's a shame we didn't get to see your village. Maybe next time when we come to visit." Nana Rosa smiled at the idea._

 _The train was in view. Lucy and Gray received their reward and said their goodbyes._

 _"Hey you." Gray turned around to hear Nana Rosa's last words._

 _"Let me just tell you that it's not completely hopeless. She does care about you and I'm sure it can become greater affection." She gave a wink and started to travel back to her village._

 _Gray just stood their and blushed. Crazy woman. It was probably just cares because I'm her friend."_

 _Both Lucy and Gray took their seats and the trains started heading back to Magnolia. Lucy started to fall asleep and her head landed on the window. She looked very uncomfortable. Gray noticed this and took place right next to her. He moved her head upon his soldier and started to also dose off into slumber._

 _I will protect you from any harm that comes your way._

* * *

 **On The Train**

Gray and Lucy were about an hour away from Magnolia. Where there home Fairy Tail is waiting for their safe return. It was expected to take another day or so for the mission they went on, but they had no need to stay at the village since they defeated the Hitachi brothers before they got there. Gray kept thinking about what Nana Rosa said about there still being a chance with Lucy. She was still asleep since she was exhausted. Gray couldn't sleep anymore because he was still shaken up from the memories that were brought back into his mind, but thanks to Lucy he was getting better. He was grateful that she didn't ask questions. He'll tell her when he feels ready.

The train jolted a bit which started to wake Lucy.

"Mmmmm what time is it?" She rubbed her eyes and started to familiarize with her surroundings. She noticed she was leaning on Gray's shoulder and started to blush. She jolted her head up.

"Sorry Gray! I didn't mean to." He found her reaction cute.

"It's fine Lucy. I was the one who sat next to you and positioned your head on my shoulder. You seemed uncomfortable on the window."

Lucy still had a tint of blush. Gray was a very generous and selfless person in her eyes. "Thanks Gray." She said sincerely.

"It's nothing really." He scratched his head.

"Well not just for that. Thanks for everything up until now. You really helped me during my time of depression. This is what I exactly needed. Being able to feel proud of myself for being able to accomplish something and feel self worth. I almost thought I wasn't worth much..." Her smile started to fade.

"Don't say that Lucy!" She was startled by his outburst.

"Lucy for as long as I've known you, you have been worth so much more than any other person. Not just to me, but to the whole Fairy Tail Guild. You are the light that shines brightly throughout the guild. You bring life to the guild with your caring heart and shining smile. We can't imagine the guild without you. Neither can I. I don't even know how we survived without you until now. Just know you are worth everything." Gray turned crimson red after his impressive speech. Lucy was just shocked and dumbfounded about how Gray thought of her. She never would have guessed he thought so deeply about her. Natsu never even said things like this to her before.

"Not everyone probably thinks I'm worth everything. Some might not even be willing to wait for me." _Natsu..._

"If any person wouldn't wait for you for at least a minute then they are a complete idiot because you are definitely worth waiting for." _Gray doesn't fail to make me smile._

"Thank you Gray. Your one of my best friends! Im glad I chose to go this mission with you. Let's go on another one soon!" Lucy beemed with excitement.

 _Yes! Mission accomplished. I was able to help her and get closer._

"Sure thing Lucy!" Gray gave a thumbs up and wide grin. He felt very content and happy with how things turned out in the end.

They were now 10 minutes away from Magnolia and were just ready to get off the train. There waiting was a still sulking dragon slayer who had still needed to fix his mistakes.

* * *

 **At The Guild**

Everyone was going on with their usual business at the guild. It was already mid noon and almost everyone was present. Juvia and Wendy were still not back from their mission. Neither was Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe.

Levy and Team Shadow Gear were at the far right side of the guild conversing on what next mission they should consider. Gajeel was just there next to them eating a some iron like always. The exceeds have not yet returned from their trip from visiting the other exceedes from Edolas. Mira had finally calmed down from having a calm conversation with Elfman. They were back to doing work for the day. Handling orders and cleaning the basement. Lissana and Natsu were not seen at the guild today. No one could blame them. Natsu was probably still sulking from how badly he messed up. Also, probably still to scared to even face Mira. Lissana was still hiding from feeling shameful. She felt that it was all her fault for the problems that happened. Mira tried to convince her that problems were already starting before she even went on a mission with Natsu, but that didn't convince her. Everyone else at the guild were just waiting on how Lucy will deal with them. Then follow in her footsteps. They were on her side.

Another hour had past or so and soon the guild doors opened. Everyone's favorite blonde celestial mage and stripping ice wizard appears.

"Hello everyone! We're back!" Everyone gave Lucy and Gray a big smile and wave to see them back home safe and sound. Mostly glad that Lucy wasn't bummed out and depressed about the situation she was in with Natsu.

She and Gray went to take their spots at the bar. "Hey Mira! It's good to see you."

"Hello Lucy! I'm glad to see you too. Seems like everything went well on the mission." She gave Lucy her regular milkshake. She looked at Gray and gave him a nod. She mouthed "Thanks". Gray just nodes back for "No problem"

"Everything went really good! The wizards we fought were powerful, but their weakness was easy to spot. I was able to defeat one of them while Gray dealt with the other. It sucks we couldn't get any sleep because of them. We had to drag them back where we started for the the authorities to pick them up." Lucy started to pout.

"Oh that's a shame. Well all that matters is that your home safe and sound."

Gray stretched his arms. "Yea, well now we can go home and rest." Gray started to head for the door and go home.

"Hey Gray, wait." He stopped on his toes and turned around to be met with a hug by Lucy. He gladly returned the hug.

"Thanks again Gray." He smiled.

"No problem Lucy. Get some rest. We gotta get ready for the next mission we go on." He ruffled her hair and walked out the door.

Mira and a couple other members just stared curiously of what just unfolded. Lucy didn't notice their stares. She was focused on the dissapearing figure that belonged to Gray. She took her place back at the bar where Mira was pretending to clean plates.

"So it seems you and Gray got closer.."

"Really?" Lucy's cheeks were pink. She then gave a soft smile. "Yea, I guess we have. He really helped me out with clearing my head and gaining my confidence. He is a great guy and a great friend." Lucy's face just showed how much she was thinking of Gray. She was content and Mira didn't want to ruin that by telling her what happened yesterday, but she had to tell her eventually. _I'll tell her tomorrow. She needs a break from drama._

"Well Lucy you should go home and just rest. Its been a tiring two days for you."

"Yea, your right Mira. I'm gana go take a warm bath and work on my novel. Bye."

"See ya later Lu-chan! Make sure you give me the next chapter of your novel." Levy screamed from across the room. "I will Levy!"

She was now on her way home and walking on the edge of the river like always. She couldn't wait to take a warm relaxing bath and work on her novel. Its been a while since most of her time was tooken up by Natsu... _Oh yea Natsu.._ She forgot about the situation with their anniversary. She knew she will forgive him eventually, but it still stung that he forgot. _I'll have a talk with him when I see him again._

She finally reached her house and opened the door with her key. First thing she noticed was rose petals scattered across her floor, leading up the stairs to her bedroom. _It can't be..._ She followed the trail to the door of her bedroom. She hesitated because she wasn't sure on how to face him yet. She wasn't ready. She started to walk backwards, but stopped herself. _You have to face him eventually!_ With no more hesitation she started turning the knob to her bedroom slowly. Right there in the middle of her bedroom was a figure leaning on her bed sleeping. He was holding a picture of her and him that was tooken around when they first got together. The room was covered with flowers and candles. All set up yesterday.

Lucy closed the door which jolted him awake. She started to rub his eyes and adjust his vision. When he turned around to see the beautiful blonde mage at the door, his eyes widened. He then spoke.

"Lucy..."

"Natsu..."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **Hey Everyone :)**

 **Thanks to everyone who favorited the story. I had a great birthday weekend and I'll be sure to post the next chapter soon :)**

 **Here is a quote from Fairy Tail :) I do not own it.**

 **"When people realize how lonely it is being on their own, they will become kind"**

 **~Mirajane**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)Thank you for your feedback and reviews :)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima own all rights to that :)**

* * *

 **Last Time...**

 _She was now on her way home and walking on the edge of the river like always. She couldn't wait to take a warm relaxing bath and work on her novel. Its been a while since most of her time was tooken up by Natsu...Oh yea Natsu..She forgot about the situation with their anniversary. She knew she will forgive him eventually, but it still stung that he forgot. I'll have a talk with him when I see him again._

 _She finally reached her house and opened the door with her key. First thing she noticed was rose petals scattered across her floor, leading up the stairs to her bedroom. It can't be... She followed the trail to the door of her bedroom. She hesitated because she wasn't sure on how to face him yet. She wasn't ready. She started to walk backwards, but stopped herself. You have to face him eventually! With no more hesitation she started turning the knob to her bedroom slowly. Right there in the middle of her bedroom was a figure leaning on her bed sleeping. He was holding a picture of her and him that was tooken around when they first got together. The room was covered with flowers and candles. All set up yesterday._

 _Lucy closed the door which jolted him awake. She started to rub his eyes and adjust his vision. When he turned around to see the beautiful blonde mage at the door, his eyes widened. He then spoke._

 _"Lucy..."_

 _"Natsu..."_

* * *

 **At Lucy's House**

Lucy didn't know what else to say. She was just confused and scared of what she would say next. She didn't want to start a fight with Natsu, even if she was upset. She just wanted to deal with all this another day and enjoy the day in peace. But now she walks into her room seeing roses and candles spread across. She wan't sure if she should be happy. Wasn't this was she wanted? It didn't seem like it from how she wasn't saying anything or giving any expression of excitement or gratitude. Natsu noticed this and didn't make a big deal about it since he understood why she would stay mad at him. He forgot their special day for the second time. The first time he couldn't help it since he caught the flu, but this time there was no excuse. He needed to say something before things got awkward.

"He..hey Babe. How was your mission?" _That's a start._

Lucy broke from deep thought. "Hey Natsu...It was good. Me and Gray defeated two powerful mages that were terrorizing a village." She went to go organize her stuff for her bath.

Natsu growled under his breath. _That should have been me. Not that stripper._ He snapped out of his anger. _Now isn't the time to get mad. You messed up. Fix it!_

"Ummmm Lucy." He started to get nervous.

"Yea Natsu?" Lucy was prepared to listen to every word of what he was going to say.

"Ummmmm I'm sorry..." He looked down in shame. Lucy waited for anything else he was going to say. It was dead silent for two minutes.

 _Was that it!?_ Lucy was trying to keep her cool, but it was getting hard because Natsu had nothing else to say on the matter. She decided to push more out of him.

"What for Natsu?" Natsu looked dumbfounded.

"What do you mean what for Lucy? You know what for. I forgot our anniversary and I wanted to say I'm sorry." Lucy felt like punching him in the face for how dense he is being. She wanted him to continue and really tell her how sorry he was. Did she mean that little to him?

"Is that all you wanted to say Natsu...?" Natsu was even more confused.

"Yea Lucy... What else is there to say. I even decorated your whole place to make up for missing our anniversary. I know how much you like roses and scented candles so that's what I did. I thought you would be happy?" Natsu had a look of disappointment and sadness. Lucy didn't like that look. It at least calmed her down. She did like the gesture because he was right. She did love those things. The roses reminded her of her mother and the scented candles help her relax. She took a deep breath.

"I do love them Natsu. They are two of my favorite things, but right now I just want to relax and work on my novel. Can we talk another time I need to rest."

"Sure thing Lucy. Why not we go on a mission tomorrow. Just the two of us." Natsu hoped she would say yes.

Lucy thought the idea would be a good chance to talk, but was honestly exhausted and already had enough rent now for the month.

"No thanks Natsu. I'm honestly really tired from the mission I went on with Gray. I'll just see you at the guild tomorrow okay." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went to the bathroom to take her bath.

Natsu was just shocked, but mostly confused. She never said no to him to go on the job. She was always excited and full of evergy. Even if she went on a mission with someone else the day before. Why was now any different? She didn't seems to upset from what Mira had told him. _I don't get women._ One thing that got him angry was the scent that was revolved around Lucy. It reaked of the stripper and he didn't like it. It was too strong, which meant he was too close to Lucy to his liking. _Im gana beat that bastards ass if its the last thing I do. He still needs to pay for what he did to my food. And no one touches my Lucy without my consent._

He took his leave from Lucy's house and he was on his way home. Thinking of how he should make it up to Lucy. She didn't seem happy with the roses and candles. He needs to try harder to gain that smile that he loves.

The thing he doesn't know is that someone else is making her smile now.

* * *

 **At Gray's**

It was about late noon and Gray had finished taking a cold shower. He came out of the bathroom shirtless with his toned abs just out in the open. He remembered how Lucy was blushing when they were right in front of her face while he was rapping his coat around her. "Ha..she is really is cute."

He went to his fridge to get a popsicle, but to his dissapointment there was none. He forgot to restock before he left for his mission with Lucy. He looked out the window to to see how dark it was.

 _There's still time before it gets pitch black._

He put on a black T-shirt and left to the store to get his new stock of frozen treats.

* * *

 **In Town**

Natsu was just walking through the markets. He was going to go home, but it didn't seem like a bad idea for a walk. It wasn't dark yet. He was about to pass Happy's favorite dish market until he saw the short, white haired mage of Fairy Tail.

"Lissana?" She turned around to the familiar voice. "Hey Natsu..." She didn't look at him in the eye. She thought he would be upset with her since she got in the way. He wouldn't even look at her in the eye after he EFT the guild yesterday.

"Don't do that Lissana. None of that was your fault. It was my fault that I forgot me and Lucy's wouldn't have known."

"But Natsu! I..." He put his hand up to shush her.

"Lucy wouldn't blame you either Lissana. We both know that." Natsu gave a sad smile. So did Lissana.

"She really is a great girl."

"Yea. Im honestly lucky to have her. She just came back today."

"Oh did you guys meet? Did you make up?" Lissana now curious like how her sister would be.

"I don't think so. She didn't seem to upset when I saw her. I decorated her room with roses and scented candles. Two of her favorite things, but she didn't seem to thrilled. I'm not sure what to do List." Natsu felt hopeless.

"Natsu, what was the first thing you said to Lucy when she came home?"

"Well I asked her how her mission went and she said good. Then I told her I was sorry for forgetting our anniversary. That's about it."

"That's it!?" Natsu was startled.

"Yea...why?" Lissana rubbed the temples of her eyes. _How did I fall for someone this dense._

"Natsu. I'm pretty sure Lucy was still upset because you didn't show how sorry you were. Or at least you didn't tell her. Yes the roses and candles were a sweet gesture, but sometimes a girl just needs a good talk with her boyfriend. She probably feels like you don't care so much for her."

Natsu listened and was surprised with the information that Lissana was giving him. It would make sense since he was never good with words. But arnt his actions enough to convince Lucy?

"Alright I'll talk with Lucy. Thanks Lissana. Your an awesome friend." He gave a her a big hug. Lissana didn't hesitate to hug him back.

"Is there any way for me to repay you?"

"Oh no Natsu. Its fine. I'm glad to be helping out my friends with their issues. I did make them worse in some way."

"No you didn't Lissana. Come on just let me know what I can do."

"Alright. But let me whisper it in your ear. Its a little embarrassing."

"Oh alright."

Natsu was leaning his ear toward her mouth. Lissana was about to say something until a ball hit her head.

"Ouch!" She tilted her head down.

"Lissana you alright!" As Natsu turned his head, Lissana brought her head up. There lips had met and shared a kiss that left them both speechless. Lissana felt as she was in pure bliss because she was kissing the love of her life, but that moment had to end quickly because she remembered who he belonged to.

They seperated as quick as they could. Both now turning the color of Erza's head.

"I'm so sorry Natsu! That was not my intention! A ball hit me in the head I swear."

Natsu was still trying to make sense of what just happened. He definitely can't tell Lucy of what just happened. At least not yet anyways. They were already going through a lot. He was finally able to calm down.

"It's alright Lissana. I know it was an accident." He reassured her he wasn't mad.

"Are you sure Natsu." She was almost in tears.

"Yea Lissana really don't worry." He gave her a couple pats on the head.

"Alright well it's getting late. I should go home. Goodnight Lissana."

"Goodnight Natsu." They both went their separate ways.

Lissana still had a tint of blush on her cheeks and started to touch her lips.

 _I had my first kiss. And it was with Natsu._

She smiled to herself.

A few minutes went by and raven haired figure was still standing across the street from where Lissana and Natsu were. He stood there with his teeth clenched and fists shaking. He was on his way home from getting a frozen treat, but then he saw two guild members sharing lip contact. Yet one was in a relationship with one of the best girls ever.

He was now stomping his way to the dragon slayers house to collide his fist with his face.

 _You're freaking dead Natsu!_

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

 **Hey Everyone :)**

 **Thanks to everyone who favorited the story and thanks for your support :) I will appreciate if you guys want to give me some ideas on what I should write in this story or the next one I will write :)**

 **Here is a quote from Fairy Tail :) I do not own it.**

 **"If you're a guild, take care of your friends. That's all I have to say."**

 **~Natsu**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)Thank you for your feedback and reviews :)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima own all rights to that :)**

* * *

 **Last Time...**

 _Natsu was leaning his ear toward her mouth. Lissana was about to say something until a ball hit her head._

 _"Ouch!" She tilted her head down._

 _"Lissana you alright!" As Natsu turned his head, Lissana brought her head up. There lips had met and shared a kiss that left them both speechless. Lissana felt as she was in pure bliss because she was kissing the love of her life, but that moment had to end quickly because she remembered who he belonged to._

 _They seperated as quick as they could. Both now turning the color of Erza's head._

 _"I'm so sorry Natsu! That was not my intention! A ball hit me in the head I swear."_

 _Natsu was still trying to make sense of what just happened. He definitely can't tell Lucy of what just happened. At least not yet anyways. They were already going through a lot. He was finally able to calm down._

 _"It's alright Lissana. I know it was an accident." He reassured her he wasn't mad._

 _"Are you sure Natsu." She was almost in tears._

 _"Yea Lissana really don't worry." He gave her a couple pats on the head._

 _"Alright well it's getting late. I should go home. Goodnight Lissana."_

 _"Goodnight Natsu." They both went their separate ways._

 _Lissana still had a tint of blush on her cheeks and started to touch her lips._

 _I had my first kiss. And it was with Natsu._

 _She smiled to herself._

 _A few minutes went by and raven haired figure was still standing across the street from where Lissana and Natsu were. He stood there with his teeth clenched and fists shaking. He was on his way home from getting a frozen treat, but then he saw two guild members sharing lip contact. Yet one was in a relationship with one of the best girls ever._

 _He was now stomping his way to the dragon slayers house to collide his fist with his face._

 _You're freaking dead Natsu!_

* * *

 **Natsu's House**

Natsu had just gotten home. He was now confused, still a bit shocked and still worried. He had shared an accidental kiss with Lissana. It's not that he didn't like the feeling of the kiss. He always loved kissing Lucy, but it felt weird doing it with someone else other than her. He onviously felt like he betrayed her, but he didnt think it was a good idea to bring it up rightnow. _I'll wait for a good time to tell her._

It was already dark out so he decided to take a quick shower until he heard a knock at the door.

knock knock*

 _Who the hell is it at this time?_

"I'm coming!" He was headed toward the door and was oblivious so who was waiting for him and what was waiting for him. As he opened the door he saw a familiar raven haired figure.

"Gra.." Gray's fist collided with his face with full force which lead him to hit the other side of the room against the wall.

Natsu sat on the floor in complete silence until.."What the hell Gray! What was that for!?"

Natsu was getting heated to start a fight.

"You deserved it you bastard! And you deserve another one! The first one was for Lucy!"

The mention of his girlfriend's name from his mouth got him even more pissed.

"What the hell are you talking about!? Our relationship has nothing to do with you. Just stay away from her!"

"Like hell I'm gana stay away from her! You have no right to control who she can be around. As far as what I've seen you don't deserve to be in a relationship with her!" Natsu was now confused and filled with rage.

"What the hell do you mean from what you've seen? What would you even know!?"

"Because I pay attention unlike you. You can't even tell if she's upset. You even forgot your own anniversary asshole!"

That hit Natsu hard because he knew it was true.

"Yea I know I messed up, but we all make mistakes. It doesn't mean Im not worthy to be with her."

"Oh really? Then tell me why I saw you locking lips with Lissana not too long ago today!?" Natsu was surprised he even knew that. How did he know?

Gray noticed his face that was full of questions. "If want to know how I know. I was on the other side of the street from where you guys where. You were probably didn't sense me because you were busy kissing your new love interest." Gray's fists started to shake.

"It's not like that!" Gray was surprised by his outburst.

"We didn't intentionally ki...kiss. It was an accident. She was gana ask me for a favor , but whispering it to me in my ear. She was about to tell me until a ball hit her head and she got hurt. As I turned around to check her she lifted her head back up at the same time. The kiss was a little longer than it should have because we were both shocked. I swear no romantic feelings were in that kiss!"

Gray was just surprised of how Natsu was getting worked up over it. He did see a little blush which got him angry but any guy would blush for saying something about kissing someone.

"Alright then Natsu I believe it was an accident, but you still gotta tell Lucy. A secret like this should not be kept from your partner."

"I know, its just I don't want to tell her yet. She's still not in a good mood so I want to say it when the time feels right."

"Well you better tell her soon or I will! I don't want Lucy getting even more hurt than she already is."

Gray was about to leave. "Why do you care so much about how Lucy feels? This isn't your business."

"I care because I care about Lucy and I won't allow anything or anyone hurt her. It hurts me to see her in pain. That should be reason enough."

He left without another word with Natsu just standing in his living room in silence. _It's my job to protect her. I won't let anyone especially you to take that role from me. I'll make it right!_ He went to take his shower and fell asleep. Dreaming about Lucy.

* * *

 **Next Morning at Lucy's**

The beautiful blonde mage was getting ready for another day of chaos. She had already gotten changed and ate a bowl of cereal. She grabbed her keys and headed off to the guild. On her way there she saw Gray waiting by the bridge. She gave a big smile and waved.

"Morning Gray!" He _turned_ and gave a big smile back. "Morning Lucy."

"What you doing here this early in the morning?"

"Well I thought we could go to the guild together and hang out today. We could do stuff besides going on missions together." Gray wanted to take her to this new book store that opened up in town. He passed by it yesterday on his way home from buying his treat.

"Yea, sure! Sounds like fun. Let's just head to guild to say hi to everyone."

They were both on their way to the guild talking and laughing. Both having a pleasant time and enjoying each other's company. Little by little they started to open up by answering question about each other. Like what their favorite music is or what their hobbies are.

As they stepped through the doors of Fairy Tail there was already a brawl between Natsu and half of the guild members present.

Both thought the same thing. _There he goes again._

They both took their place at the bar. Mira showed up with their regular orders. "Morning guys!"

"Hey Mira. Natsu starting a riot again?"

"Yea...just like always." Mira was still a little ticked off at Natsu but she was able to calm down after her little conversation with him.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Morning...Mira..." Mira turned around to see the pink headed figure she knocked across the guild a few days ago. She gave no expression of anger nor amusement._

 _"Hello Natsu." She said nothing else. Natsu's hands were getting every sweaty. He was being carful on his next words were._

 _"Mira I'm sorry." Her ears perked up._

 _"What for?"_

 _"For being a dense idiot. I know I made mistakes and I know they can't be undone but that doesn't mean they can't be fixed. I promise I'll fix whatever I have broken between me and Lucy. I know you don't like seeing her hurt. I just don't understand her sometimes. I tried to make up for our anniversary last night and I even told her sorry. Lissana gave me some advice on how to make it up to her already. And I'll be sure to use it."_

 _Mira noticed how sincere he was, but then he said her sister's name he had slight blush. This indeed got Mira's attention and she had a bad feeling. Her instinct just assumed._

 _"Natsu I'm glad to hear that you want to fix things with Lucy and I'm sorry for my actions last time. You are right. I don't like seeing Lucy hurt. She is also like a little sister to me so if you know anything else that might hurt Lucy then you need to let me know before things get ugly.." She was sending a threat and of course Natsu needed to respond to that._

 _"Yea your right Mira. I should also tell you that something happened between me and Lissana. We accidentally kissed." Before Mira even had a chance to kill him, he already explained the whole story._

 _"Alright Natsu. Well I completely agree with Gray. If you don't tell her soon I will also plan on telling her myself. Just hope its not too late to fix things between you too."_

 _"I understand Mira. So is everything cool between us? We are still nakama right?"_

 _"Of course Natsu. We are still nakama." She gave a soft smile._

 _Natsu gave a big hug. "Thanks Mira." He left to cause a riot._

* * *

 **Present Time**

"Hello Mira you there?" Mira snapped out of her thoughts to be faced with Gray.

"Oh sorry Gray. I was just thinking."

"About what? If its about Lucy she's fine."

"Yea I know its just... Lend me your ear." Mira told him all she knew and her conversation with Natsu.

"I see. Well at least you agree with me about telling Lucy the truth if she doesn't do it soon. I don't want to be the cause of them separating. I just don't think its right to Lucy not to know."

"Same here. All we can do right now if watch from the sidelines and be there for Lucy when she needs us." Mira just noticed Lucy wasnt sitting where she was.

"By the way where is Lucy?"

"Oh. While you were in deep thought she went to go talk to Levy about her novel."

They saw her cheerfully talking to the blunett while Gajeele was pretending not to listen. In all honesty he was also interested in the blonde's work. He was just too embarrassed to ask anything so he listened from the sideline .

Natsu heard the laugh he has come to love. He turned away from the brawl and saw Licy talking to Levy. Having a good time and having some laughs. He could have left her alone, but he wanted to fix everything every soon. He called his say over to the blonde.

"Hey Luce." He was getting vey nervous and wasn't sure what to say first.

"Hey Natsu. Sorry about yesterday. I just really needed some rest from everything." She looked down to her feet.

"No its fine Lucy. I understand that you needed your rest. Especially since you came back from a mission." Natsu gave a reassuring smile.

 _Im glad he's still understanding._

"Well since we couldn't really do anything yesterday do you want to hang out today. We can go get something to eat or take a walk in the park."

"I would love too Natsu, but I already made plans with Gray to hang out this morning."

Natsu just stood their with a cold expression. _She would prefer to hang out with that bastard than me?_ Gray was able to hear their conversation since he was catching them. He knew he had to do something before things got ugly. He knew how jealous Natsu could get.

"Hey Lucy! It's fine. Go and have your date. I was just gana ask you to help me run errands today. Don't you guys need to talk or something?" Gray just stared at Natsu indicating what he really wanted to happen. He wanted Natsu to confess and get it over with.

"Oh okay Gray. If you insist. Shall we go Natsu."

"Yea...Let's go."

Gray just watched them like everyone else as they left. _Maybe another time. Good luck Lucy._

"That was every selfless of you Gray." Mira gave him a warming smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. We all can tell how close you too have gotten. If Natsu doesn't clean up his act and get things fixed I'm definitely rooting for you."

"Huh?"

"*Hic...same her buddy." Cana took her place next to Gray.

"Guys nothing like that is happening between me and Lucy. I just wish for her happiness. Even if it's with that hot head." He gave a quick snarl.

"Well I'll see you too later I'm gana do some errands."

"I thought that was a lie."

"Not really. That was part of the day plan with Lucy."

He left and carried his day.

* * *

 **20 Minutes Later**

Natsu and Lucy were still walking along the streets of Magnolia in silence. Neither didn't know what to say not make things more awkward than they already were.

Natsu took a deep breath and decided to grow a pair. "So Lucy what do you feel like doing today? I know I said we could go out to eat or something, but is there something your interested in doing?"

She thought for a while. "Well I am pretty hungry but it's such a nice day. Why not have a small picknick?"

"Yea! Let's do it!" Natsu took her hand and started running.

"Natsu were are we going?" Lucy frying to keep up.

"The supermarket to get some supplies. Then I'll take you to the perfect spot for the picknick." He gave a cute grin. Lucy gave a small smile in return.

"Okay!" They both were headed to enjoy the rest of their day, but will it be enjoyable till the end?

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **Hey Everyone :)**

 **Sorry for how slow I've been posting. Haven't been feeling like myself this past week. Hope everyone is doing well and hope you enjoy this next chapter and the ones to come. Also, planning on creating a new story. I'll let you know by next chapter on what it's called :)**

 **Enjoy this Fairy Tail quote :) I do not own it.**

 **"The fact that I am standing here means I also prepared to fight on behalf of my guild. I don't need your pity."**

 **~Wendy**


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)Thank you for your feedback and reviews :)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima own all rights to that :)**

* * *

 **Last Time...**

 _Natsu and Lucy were still walking along the streets of Magnolia in silence. Neither didn't know what to say not make things more awkward than they already were._

 _Natsu took a deep breath and decided to grow a pair. "So Lucy what do you feel like doing today? I know I said we could go out to eat or something, but is there something your interested in doing?"_

 _She thought for a while. "Well I am pretty hungry but it's such a nice day. Why not have a small picknick?"_

 _"Yea! Let's do it!" Natsu took her hand and started running._

 _"Natsu were are we going?" Lucy frying to keep up._

 _"The supermarket to get some supplies. Then I'll take you to the perfect spot for the picknick." He gave a cute grin. Lucy gave a small smile in return._

 _"Okay!" They both were headed to enjoy the rest of their day, but will it be enjoyable till the end?_

* * *

 **At The Super Market**

Natsu and Lucy were almost done with getting everything they needed for their date. Lucy decided to go to the frozen section to get some ice cream since it was a little warm out. When she gets to the frozen section she sees a person without a shirt.

"Gray?" He turned.

"Oh hey there again Lucy. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to have a date with Natsu? He didn't bail on you did he?" Readying his fist.

"Oh no. We are still having a date. We just came to get supplies for a picknick we decided to have. What are you doing here. Also, why aren't you wearing a shirt in the frozen section?"

"Oh crap! I didn't notice it's gone!"

"Hahaha!" Lucy just started cracking up.

"Anyways, I'm here because I ran out of ice cream at home."

"Oh cool. I'm getting ice cream too. What's your favorite flavor?"

"I would have to say vanilla."

"Mine is chocolate. Cookies and cream come close."

"Same here. Well I should let you get back to your date. Don't want to keep that hot head waiting."

"Haha yea. See you Gray." She got her ice cream and gave him a hug goodbye. Gray went back to his shopping.

Lucy was now back at Natsu's side at the checkout line.

"What took you so long. Was there a line for chocolate ice cream?"

"No haha. I just saw one of our guild members and said hi."

"Oh really who was it?"

"Gray."

His eyes snapped open wider. _Him again!?_

"Hello sir...sir!"

"Natsu!"

"Oh what!"

"Its our turn to pay."

"Oh sorry I was just thinking."

"About what? You okay?"

"Yea it's nothing important." _Freaken bastard!_

They paid for their things and were ont heir say to their location.

"So Natsu, where are we going? You said you knew where the place was."

"Yea. Its a surprise." He gave her a wink which made her blush.

About another twenty minutes later passed and they were outside of magnolia city. They were surrounded by a great grassy area. "Natsu are we almost there? I'm getting tired."

"Its just over this hill." As they reached the top their was a beautiful cherry blossom tree. It stood out a lot, but in a good way. Lucy started having flash backs when she got sick during one of Fairy Tail's picknicks during cherry blossom season. At night the trees would have rainbows of colors. Lucy thought she could miss it, but Natsu wouldnt allow it. He did something so sweet that it just melted her heart."Lucy you remember the tree I put on the boat that day then you got sick."

"Yea, why." He just stared at the tree with a big smile. Lucy was getting the idea.

"Wait Natsu. This isn't..."

"It's the same tree. I decided that this could be your tree since it's the first one you ever saw here in Magnolia."

"But..but..why did you decide to show me now? How come you didn't tell me sooner?"

"Well I wanted to wait for the right time for me to bring you here. An occasion that was worth for you to see it and never forget. But recently I've been messing up a lot and thought this can help make it up. Maybe remind you of how far I would go for you." He put down the supplies they got and held her hands. He looked down at his feet.

"Listen Lucy. Last time I guess I didn't say how sorry I was for missing our anniversary. Also, for going on a mission with just Lissana. I didn't think you would make a big deal about it since we are all friends. I know I can be dense and can be an idiot. Yet, I know what my feelings are and what they mean. I will do anything to get my feelings through to you. You are my best friend and I love you more than that . Keep in mind that will never change. You are forever the person I will never want to hurt and will never betray." He looked straight into her eyes that were sparkling as if she were about to cry. "I love you Lucy."

At the time Lucy had no words to describe what she is feeling. Those words struck many chords in her. She thought she was losing feelings for Natsu, but maybe she just needed a reminder. She looked down to the floor and tears started to trickle. Natsu started to freak out.

"W..what's wrong Lucy!? Did I say something wrong? Did I upset you? Please tell me! I.." He was silenced by the taste of strawberry lip gloss. Lucy could express her feelings into words, but with a kiss. She got a sense of what Natsu feels even he can't think of what to say.

"I love you too Natsu. I'm sorry of how've I acted. I just felt neglected and unloved. I was losing feelings for you and got scared. I still can't see myself without you by my side. And with Lissana, I wasn't mad at the thought of you and Lissana going on a mission together. You both are childhood friends. I was just upset that you forgot our special day and didn't even bother to tell me that you were going. You don't even bother to wait for me at home or ask if you should wait for me. I felt like I was worthless." Her tears came in bigger quantities.

Natsu was just surprises and upset with himself. _I'm such an idiot!_ He embraced her with full force and passion. "Lucy I swear I will never make you suffer like that again. I will wait for you forever if I have to. I'll tell you when I'm going on jobs and with _who._ I promise." Lucy hugged him even tighter.

"I love you Natsu. Thank you."

Natsu felt like he finally did something right. He got Lucy to smile again.

"So Natsu, should we get this picknick started?"

"Heck yea! I'm all fired up!"

They started to set up everything and enjoy the rest of their day. Natsu ate most of the food they had bought and Lucy was just admiring the cherry blossom tree while leaning on Natsu's shoulder. She felt very content and was able to relax with the person she loved.

Nightfall started to hit and the cherry blossom tree was bursting with color. Natsu and Luct enjoyed how the color was wrapping around them. They really felt like they were in a different world that they were just in. Hugging, kissing, and saying I love you over and over again. Never getting tired of repeating the cycle. At the end it worked out.

* * *

 **In Town**

Gray was continuing to enjoy the end of his day in town. Since he didn't get to hang out with Lucy, he thought having a day to himself wasn't a bad idea. He doesn't really get much time to himself since Juvia stalks him about three times a week. Her and Wendy will be back any day now so he might as well enjoy his time while he has it.

It was already starting to get pitch black in town. Many people were about to call it a night and Gray decided he should too. He was passing by his favorite store woth his favorite frozen treats. Then he was about to pass Lucy's home. _Natsu better have told her so they can work it out._ He noticed that someone was up ahead, walking in the opposite direction. The individual had white hair.

"Oh hi Gray. How are you?" _Lissana._

"I'm doing good Lissana. How about you?"

"Good. Just came to see if Lucy was home."

"For what reason?" Gray went protection mode.

"Ummm I actually wanted to talk to her."

"About what?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious..."

"Oh ummm well it's just some stuff about Natsu. Its something I need to tell her."

"That you two kissed." He said bluntly with no expression.

"H..how you know?"

"I saw you guys on that day. Don't worry Natsu told me everything, but any explanation for that smile at the end Lissana?"

She blushed like crazy. "Well like you and everyone else knows, I love Natsu romantically. That was my first kiss. Even though I know it was wrong and it should have never happened I was still happy my first kiss was taken by Natsu. I'm sorry I can't help how I feel."

"Don't worry. I get it. We can't control who we love. Even if they are in the hands of another. All we can do is be on the sidelines." Gray had a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Gray by any chance do you.." Her mouth was covered.

"Shhhhh. I would prefer it be kept quiet." Lissana nodded her head.

"By the way, Lucy isn't here. She went on a date with Natsu. They probably are talking now and Natsu decided to tell her what happened."

"Oh okay. Then I'll just talk to her and apologize tomorrow."

"Okay well good luck." He was about to be on his way until..

"Wait Gray!"

"What's up?"

"Can you be beside me when I talk to her. I'll probably take me every long to talk since I'll be every nervous. I need a good push from someone."

"Sure. I'm happy to help out a friend."

"Thanks Gray. See ya."

They went their separate ways to end their night. Preparing to confess to Lucy the events that unfolded. The main issue was Natsu hadn't yet told her. Everything was not yet cleared.

* * *

 **An Hour Later at Lucy's**

Lucy and Natsu had made it back to Magnolia exhausted. Lucy offered to Natsu to spend the night, but he decided to just go home. He felt like he couldn't control himself any longer around Lucy. He could do more than just kiss her.

"Alright then Natsu. Goodnight."

"Oh wait Lucy." She stopped herself from entering her house.

"Yea Natsu?"

"Could you like to go on a mission with me tomorrow. Nothing big. Just one that could give us spending cash."

"Sure. I could love too!"

"Cool! Do you want me to pick you up in the morning and we head to the guild together or you want me to pick the job and meet you here?" He finally asked this time around. Lucy smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll just meet you at the guild tomorrow okay."

"Alright cool! I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight. I love you." One more kiss on the cheek and he was off.

"I love you too." She went off to bed to slumber. Thinking of how lucky and happy she was.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **Hello Everyone :)**

 **You guys are giving me great inspiration for my stories. Sorry I still have not came up with a name for my next story, but I'll be sure to let you guys know soon :) Your reviews just bring a smile to my face and motivate me to keep on writing :) I love you all :)**

 **Here is a Fairy Tail quote :) Enjoy :) I do not own it.**

 **"There's nothing fortunate about having your fate decided for you. You have to grab your own happiness."**

 **~Lucy**


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)Thank you for your feedback and reviews :)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima own all rights to that :)**

* * *

 **Last Time...**

 _Lucy and Natsu had made it back to Magnolia exhausted. Lucy offered to Natsu to spend the night, but he decided to just go home. He felt like he couldn't control himself any longer around Lucy. He could do more than just kiss her._

 _"Alright then Natsu. Goodnight."_

 _"Oh wait Lucy." She stopped herself from entering her house._

 _"Yea Natsu?"_

 _"Could you like to go on a mission with me tomorrow. Nothing big. Just one that could give us spending cash."_

 _"Sure. I could love too!"_

 _"Cool! Do you want me to pick you up in the morning and we head to the guild together or you want me to pick the job and meet you here?" He finally asked this time around. Lucy smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll just meet you at the guild tomorrow okay."_

 _"Alright cool! I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight. I love you." One more kiss on the cheek and he was off._

 _"I love you too." She went off to bed to slumber. Thinking of how lucky and happy she was._

* * *

 **Next Morning**

Natsu woke up with full of energy. Felt a little lonely that he was the only one home. Happy wouldn't be back for another month or so because exceedes have a different sense of time.

After a quick breakfast he went to pick out a job for him and Lucy. He'll probably pick some small jobs like he picked for Asuka when he was baby sitting. He and Lucy weren't dating yet, but he was happy he got to spend the day with her. His heart nearly dropped when she asked him to kiss Lucy, but was dissapointed with ending up kissing Happy. He lost a lot of confidence that day.

As he got to the guild he saw a couple of members just hanging out and eating their breakfast. He went up to the billboard to search for any decent jobs. Some were to look after some children, while others were about physical labor. Natsu knew Lucy wouldn't want to do labor and he was afraid of what the kids would make him do.

He spotted a request on helping an old woman shop for some groceries. She offered a decent pay and it would be nice to help out the elderly. He was about to grab the request until.. "Natsu!" It was master who was calling from the second floor.

"What's up Gramps?"

"Can you come up here for a minute?"

"Sure." He was on his way up while a pair of eyes were following him. Mira had a small frown on her face.

"Natsu I need to you to go on a job for me."

"Oh sorry Gramps. I was already planning to go on a small mission with Lucy."

"Natsu, this is important. The magic council is requesting two dragon slayers to defeat and dark guild that has been terrorizing small towns."Natsu can tell Gramps was serious. He knew he couldn't disobey, but he didn't want to leave Lucy now that they were getting along again.

"How long is the mission?"

"If everything goes smoothly then around three to four months."

Natsu was shocked by how long he was to leave Lucy for. Why now out of all times? "I know your reasons for not wanting to leave Natsu, but I wouldn't be pushing you for this mission if it wasn't important. A friend of mine has also gotten killed by this dark killed and I don't want anymore loved ones to die."

"I understand Master. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. I suggest you go and pack like Gajeel. He has already been informed."

Master retreated back into his office and Natsu was walking back down the stairs. He made his way to the bar.

Mira heard every word andfelt bad about the whole thing. "Natsu you okay?"

"I'm worried about Lucy. How am I suppose to tell her. We were just starting to get along again."

"Natsu I'm sure Lucy will be upset, but she will also understand so dedicate this day to her before you leave and tell her everything you need to tell her before you leave on a four month journey."

"Alright thanks Mira."

They heard the guild doors fly open. "Hey everyone!" The bubbly blonde entered the guild full of energy and shine. Natsu knew he was going to eventually ruin that with the news he'll tell her.

"Hey Natsu! Did you pick out the job alread?"

"Actually Lucy, umm I thought that maybe we could just hang out today in town and go to places you would like to go. We haven't been shopping together in while or anything."

"Oh are you sure Natsu? I thought you really wanted to go on a mission?"

"It's fine Lucy really. As long as I'm with you anywhere is fine."

"Alright! Let's go then." With that they left the guild hand in hand.

 _Good luck Natsu._

* * *

 **In Town**

For about half the day Lucy dragged Natsu around the shopping center. Natsu was shocked by how much women can spend hours debating on what pair of shoes to buy or spend hours in a changing room, but he didn't complain. It was all worth it to see his favorite smile on this favorite person.

The sun was setting and both were now walking through a park that had a blue and green playground for children. Lucy saw the empty swing.

"Hey Natsu can you push me?" She pointed at the swing set.

"Sure Lucy." She got on and Natsu started to push her little by little until she was high enough to almost reach the trees. Her laughter and excitement brought joy to Natsu's heart.

After a couple of minutes of swinging they were now sitting on the park bench. Lucy's legs were on top of Natsu's while her butt was still on the bench. She snuggled closer to him for warmth. Natsu had his arms around her head hugging her close. He had to tell her soon before it got dark.

"Hey Lucy.." She looked up and her beautiful brown orbs were staring into his mesmerizing black eyes.

"I ummm have to tell you something." She got worried.

"What is it? Did I do soemhing wrong?"

"No you didnt. Its not about you...It's ummm.." _This is hard._

"Natsu..."

"Lucy i'm sorry. I'm going to be gone for a while." Lucy was very confused.

"What do you mean Natsu."

"The reason why I didn't chose to go on a mission is because Gramps said he needed me for a mandatory mission in request of the Magic Council. Gajeel and I are both going because we are dragon slayer. Wendy isn't here so it's likely I have to go. I am sorry Lucy."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long is the mission?"

"Gramps said if it went smoothly it would be three to four months." Lucy's eyes widened. She wouldn't see natsu for months and probably even longer since Fairy Tail isn't known for going through things as planned. Lucy's chocolate orbs started to leak.

"If I had a choice Lucy I wouldn't go, but I can't disobey Gramps. I promise I will come back as fast as I can and I'll make it up to you when I return. I love you Lucy." He hugged her as right as he could, but not enough to break her. All Lucy could do was hug back and weep to her heart's content.

They stayed that way for about fifteen minutes and then loosened their grip.

"Lucy there is one more thing I need to tell you before I go. Somethig I shouldn't hide."

"What is it..."

"Lucy...Me and Lissa.."

"Lucy!" Both turned to see the owner of the voice. It was Lissana that seemed out of breath. The figure right next to her was Gray. Natsu was not happy to see him one bit.

"Lucy. Ive been trying to look for you all day. I didn't see you at your home, build or in town."

"Sorry. Me and Natsu have been walking all day. Why were you looking for me?" Natsu was also curious.

"Oh well first I want to say I'm sorry for getting in the way of your special day with Natsu. I had no idea and I wouldn't have gone on the mission with him."

"It's fine Lissana. Me and Natsu already discussed about it and everything is settled and resolved. There's no need to worry." She gave a reassuring smile.

"Thank goodness. I relieved to hear that. Oh and I'm pretty sure Natsu already told you about the kiss from your date yesterday, but I wanted to tell you I'm very sorry myself about the incident."

Natsu''s heart started to pound in panick. He hasn't told her yet. Lucy was just very confused and surprised of what she just heard.

"Lissana...What do you mean by kiss?"

Things were about to become very complicated.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **Hello Everyone :)**

 **So I just recently moved into a new home so that's why it took a while to post this chapter. Sorry if it's not as long as the others. Still thank you for your support :) can't wait to hear new ideas and comments from everyone:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)Thank you for your feedback and reviews :)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima own all rights to that :)**

* * *

 **Last Time...**

 _For about half the day Lucy dragged Natsu around the shopping center. Natsu was shocked by how much women can spend hours debating on what pair of shoes to buy or spend hours in a changing room, but he didn't complain. It was all worth it to see his favorite smile on this favorite person._

 _The sun was setting and both were now walking through a park that had a blue and green playground for children. Lucy saw the empty swing._

 _"Hey Natsu can you push me?" She pointed at the swing set._

 _"Sure Lucy." She got on and Natsu started to push her little by little until she was high enough to almost reach the trees. Her laughter and excitement brought joy to Natsu's heart._

 _After a couple of minutes of swinging they were now sitting on the park bench. Lucy's legs were on top of Natsu's while her butt was still on the bench. She snuggled closer to him for warmth. Natsu had his arms around her head hugging her close. He had to tell her soon before it got dark._

 _"Hey Lucy.." She looked up and her beautiful brown orbs were staring into his mesmerizing black eyes._

 _"I ummm have to tell you something." She got worried._

 _"What is it? Did I do soemhing wrong?"_

 _"No you didnt. Its not about you...It's ummm.." This is hard._

 _"Natsu..."_

 _"Lucy i'm sorry. I'm going to be gone for a while." Lucy was very confused._

 _"What do you mean Natsu."_

 _"The reason why I didn't chose to go on a mission is because Gramps said he needed me for a mandatory mission in request of the Magic Council. Gajeel and I are both going because we are dragon slayer. Wendy isn't here so it's likely I have to go. I am sorry Lucy."_

 _"How long?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"How long is the mission."_

 _"Gramps said if it went smoothly it would be three to four months." Lucy's eyes widened. She wouldn't see natsu for months and probably even longer since Fairy Tail isn't known for going through things as planned. Lucy's chocolate orbs started to leak._

 _"If I had a choice Lucy I wouldn't go, but I can't disobey Gramps. I promise I will come back as fast as I can and I'll make it up to you when I return. I love you Lucy." He hugged her as right as he could, but not enough to break her. All Lucy could do was hug back and weep to her heart's content._

 _They stayed that way for about fifteen minutes and then loosened their grip._

 _"Lucy there is one more thing I need to tell you before I go. Somethig I shouldn't hide."_

 _"What is it..."_

 _"Lucy...Me and Lissa.."_

 _"Lucy!" Both turned to see the owner of the voice. It was Lissana that seemed out of breath. The figure right next to her was Gray. Natsu was not happy to see him one bit._

 _"Lucy. Ive been trying to look for you all day. I didn't see you at your home, build or in town."_

 _"Sorry. Me and Natsu have been walking all day. Why were you looking for me?" Natsu was also curious._

 _"Oh well first I want to say I'm sorry for getting in the way of your special day with Natsu. I had no idea and I wouldn't have gone on the mission with him."_

 _"It's fine Lissana. Me and Natsu already discussed about it and everything is settled and resolved. There's no need to worry." She gave a reassuring smile._

 _"Thank goodness. I relieved to hear that. Oh and I'm pretty sure Natsu already told you about the kiss from your date yesterday, but I wanted to tell you I'm very sorry myself about the incident."_

 _Natsu''s heart started to pound in panick. He hasn't told her yet. Lucy was just very confused and surprised of what she just heard._

 _"Lissana...What do you mean by kiss?"_

* * *

 **At The Park**

Lissana and Gray were both surprised by Lucy's response. She didn't know and they for sure thought that Natsu was going to tell her on their date yesterday. Why hadn't he told her? The look of panick on his face clearly said that he hadn't told her.

"Natsu...I thought you could have told her?" Gray went up to him and grabbed his colar.

"Idiot! Why hadn't you told her already!? Didn't me and Mira tell you already to do it as soon as possible!" Natsu released himself from his grip.

"Shut the hell up! I was about to tell her right now, but then you guys showed up!"

"Natsu..." Natsu froze by the voice that sounded every shaky.

"Lucy..."

"Did you and Lissana ki..kiss?" Her tears were about to be released. This hurt Natsu more than anything. He promised himself and Lucy he would never hurt her again.

"Yes...I'm sorry Lucy..., but it was an accident I swear!"

"He's right Lucy! I was just going to wisper something in his ear about a favor, but then a ball came out of no where and hit my head. Natsu turned his head around to check on me, but at the same time I lifted my head back up and we accidently kissed."

"I swear Lucy there was no romantic feelings in that kiss." That comment hit Lissana pretty good. Even if she knew it was the truth. That kiss meant nothing to him, but it meant so much to her. Gray noticed the pained look on her face after Natsu's comment. He didn't say anything.

"Gray..." He heard his name being called.

"Is what Natsu said true?" Natsu was taken aback. _Does she not believe me or Lissana?_

"Well I wasn't there at the part where the ball hit Lissana. I only saw them locking lips, but both had the faces of truth and were sencire. Trust me Lucy. I could tell a liar when I see one." He gave a reassuring smile.

"Alright. Thanks Gray." _How come she believes him so easily!?_ Natsu was getting ready to punch him in the face.

"Natsu.." He turned to Lucy.

"Yea Lucy..."

"Why didn't you mention this to me yesterday?"

"I wanted for us to make up woth the first problem we had. I wanted to first fix that before I told you. I didn't want you to get more upset than you already where. I really am sorry Lucy."

"Alright Natsu I forgive you."

"Lucy.." He was going in for a hug until...

"But that doesn't mean I'm not still upset. I need a little time to myself please."

"But Lucy it was an accident. I really didn't mean for it to happen."

"I know Natsu. Niether you or Lissana were at fault, but I just need a little time to myself to get myself together okay. I feel like things arn't going our way rightnow so I think it's good we spend some time apart."

"Lucy..." Natsu was in shock. Did it mean they were breaking up? Does she not love him anymore?

Lucy went up and kissed his cheek. "Don't get the wrong idea Natsu. I do still love you deeply. I just need some space. So don't worry about me and focus on your mission. Hopefully things will be better by then you get back."

Natsu didn't like that idea at all. He wanted to stay by Lucy's side and protect he . He didn't want to be apart, but he has to respect her wishes.

"Alright Lucy. I understand, but I promise I'll make it up to you."

"I'll be waiting." With one more hug and kiss she was on her way home.

"Hey Lissana. Can you accompany me home?"

"Sure Lucy." Lissana waved bye to the two boys and dissapered with the blonde.

"You really messed up."

"Shut the hell up! Its your fault I didn't get to tell her first."

"You should have told her yesterday you dumbass!" Both were getting heated, but luckily Natsu calmed down to ask him something.

"What were you doing with Lissana anyway?"

"She wanted me to accompany her so she could say sorry to Lucy. She felt nervouse going by herself."

"She could have brought Mira instead so I couldn't want to see your face."

"Hey I'm just trying to be a good friend."

"What up with all this wanting to be a good friend bull crap?"

"Is it wrong in being there for your friends?"

"If it's withLucy then yea."

"That's wrong with being there for Lucy?"

"I'm the only one who should be protecting her. No one else needs to be involved. Especially you."

"Pshh. From what I've seen, all I've seen you do is hurt her and made her cry." That hit Natsu hard and was itching to punch Gray's lights out.

"Hey don't get mad at me for telling the truth. I hate seeing her cry and I just want what's best for her. Whether it being together with you or not. So don't you dare make her feel miserable again." He threatened. He was not on his way.

"You love her don't you?" Gray paused. Then he spoke.

"I don't have to explain anything to you."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Tch. I don't care what you think. There's no way I could have a chance. Her heart belongs to you and I don't plan on confessing. So don't mess up the best thing you have." With that he left.

Natsu continued to stand where he was. His fists shaking with anger. _You don't think I know that! I've been drying to fix it all this time. You don't know anything Gray. Just stay away from Lucy._

* * *

 **With Lucy and Lissana**

"Lucy..."

"Yea Lissana?"

"I'm every sorry for being into he way this past week.I'm a horrible friend. Especially since I have feelings for your boyfriend." Lissana couldn't understand shy Lucy wasn't angry at her.

"It's okay Lissana. I know you don't mean any harm and I know we can't force our hearts to change. I know how much you love Natsu and I wouldn't want you to lie to your ehart saying that you don't for my sake." Lissana stoked in her tracks and started to bawl into tears.

"I'm..*hic..so..*hic..sorry Lucy...*hic." Lucy hugged her tight and let her cry for as long as she needed. After Lissana calmed down they continued to talk to her place.

"Lissana.."

"Yea Lucy?"

"I'm just curious, but what was the favor you were going to ask Natsu?"

Lissana went dead Solent for a minute." Well I shouldn't hide it from you.I was going to ask him if he can shut his eyes and cover his ears tightly. That way he couldn't hear or see me confess to him." Lissana had a dace full of shame. Lucy couldn't be mad. She understood that Lissana never had any closure in telling Natsu how she felt. She's always felt bad about that.

"Lisssana...is you want...you can confess to Natsu." Her eyes widened.

"What!? Lucy what are you saying!?"

"Look I have no right to control who you can and con not confess to. It's your heart and your feelings. Give it your all till the end. I'm not saying I'm giving him up. I just want you to able to express your feelings with anyone holding you back."

"Lucy..."

"Do what you need to do to reach closure."

"Thank you Lucy! I feel truly relieved and happy!" They shared another hug which lasted longer. Lucy was now home and Lissana had left. As she made her way to her room she felt a huge lump in her throat. She had been holding it in since the park.

When she entered her room she encountered a figure sitting on her bed. He had been waiting.

"You really are an idiot. Why did you tell her that?" Her tears fell.

"I felt bad and I just couldn't take thought of me stopping someone's true feelings. They aren't mine to control."

He walked up to her and gave her a huge embrace. "It's fine now. You can cry as much as you want."

"Thanks *hic."

 _I promised I'll be there for you._

"Get some rest. I'm taking you out to clear your head tomorrow."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise." He flashed a grin and took his leave. Looking forward to tomorrow.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

 **Hello Everyone :)**

 **I hope everyone is having an awesome week :) So far nothing else interesting is happening. Just been drawing again and getting through my last weeks of school. I'll be sure to update soon. Stay safe everyone and thanks again for your support :) message me if you want to chat or leave comments about my story :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)Thank you for your feedback and reviews :)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima own all rights to that :)**

* * *

 **Last Time...**

 _"Lucy..."_

 _"Yea Lissana?"_

 _"I'm every sorry for being into he way this past week.I'm a horrible friend. Especially since I have feelings for your boyfriend." Lissana couldn't understand shy Lucy wasn't angry at her._

 _"It's okay Lissana. I know you don't mean any harm and I know we can't force our hearts to change. I know how much you love Natsu and I wouldn't want you to lie to your ehart saying that you don't for my sake." Lissana stoked in her tracks and started to bawl into tears._

 _"I'm..*hic..so..*hic..sorry Lucy...*hic." Lucy hugged her tight and let her cry for as long as she needed. After Lissana calmed down they continued to talk to her place._

 _"Lissana.."_

 _"Yea Lucy?"_

 _"I'm just curious, but what was the favor you were going to ask Natsu?"_

 _Lissana went dead Solent for a minute." Well I shouldn't hide it from you.I was going to ask him if he can shut his eyes and cover his ears tightly. That way he couldn't hear or see me confess to him." Lissana had a dace full of shame. Lucy couldn't be mad. She understood that Lissana never had any closure in telling Natsu how she felt. She's always felt bad about that._

 _"Lisssana...is you want...you can confess to Natsu." Her eyes widened._

 _"What!? Lucy what are you saying!?"_

 _"Look I have no right to control who you can and con not confess to. It's your heart and your feelings. Give it your all till the end. I'm not saying I'm giving him up. I just want you to able to express your feelings with anyone holding you back."_

 _"Lucy..."_

 _"Do what you need to do to reach closure."_

 _"Thank you Lucy! I feel truly relieved and happy!" They shared another hug which lasted longer. Lucy was now home and Lissana had left. As she made her way to her room she felt a huge lump in her throat. She had been holding it in since the park._

 _When she entered her room she encountered a figure sitting on her bed. He had been waiting._

 _"You really are an idiot. Why did you tell her that?" Her tears fell._

 _"I felt bad and I just couldn't take thought of me stopping someone's true feelings. They aren't mine to control."_

 _He walked up to her and gave her a huge embrace. "It's fine now. You can cry as much as you want."_

 _"Thanks *hic."_

 _I promised I'll be there for you._

 _"Get some rest. I'm taking you out to clear your head tomorrow."_

 _"Where?"_

 _"It's a surprise." He flashed a grin and took his leave. Looking forward to tomorrow._

* * *

 **Next Morning**

Natus was heading out to the train station to meet Gajeel. He wasnt able to sleep much last night because of the events that unfolded. He and Lucy had separated. Even if it was for a short while he didn't like it. He knew now that anyone could have opportunity to take her away from him. He believed in Lucy's words that she still loved him, but he felt a gut wrenching feeling that meant that nothing good was coming out of this. He was sure that he could take Lucy back then he returns in to months. He had ready passed her house and left flowers and a communication lacrima at her door step. His way of saying goodbye for now. He was already five minutes away from the train station, but then he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Wait Natsu!" He turned and was surprised to meet his childhood friends so early in the morning.

"What are you doing here Lissana?"

"I'm so glad I caught you in time. I need to tell you something. I was going to wait until you returned but I guess my legs started to move on their own haha."

"Oh well what was it that you were going to tell me." Lissana took a deep breath. She was finally going to do it.

"Natsu...I know what your feelings are and I know I can't change them. I have been waiting to tell you for the longest time that I love you and I always have since we were kids." Natsu just stared wide eyed and didn't know what to say.

"The kiss we had was of course an accident. That was never my intention. The favor that I was going to ask you was if you would shut your ears and eyes so I could confess to you. You just wouldn't know it. That kiss was a mistake, but I couldn't help how happy I felt that it happened. It was my first kiss. And I'm glad it was with you. Even if it was one sided." Lissana choked the last sentence and tears had started to form.

"I know I have no chance of being that one person in your heart. Lucy is a great girl and she is lucky to have you. I don't plan on taking advantage of your seperation situation. I do believe you will work it out in the end. I just wanted to say thank you for being you. I am happy that you are my first love. I still wish for us to be friends. So I hope nothing changes. Natsu, I love you." Lissana gave the most beautiful, sencire smile while she released her tears. She finally had closure. She turned around and ran. Ran to wherever she could be alone and cry in peace. Natsu didn't get a chance to reply to her to anything she just said. He was first shocked, then confused, but he remembered the train ride they had together on the way back from their mission. He let a tear slide on his face. _Thank you Lissana. I'm sorry._ He was happy that he had an understanding friend like her. She deserved much better than him. He continued his walk towards the train station. He bought his ticket and saw Gajeel already waiting for the train.

"Oi...you okay?"

"You heard?"

"It wasn't my intention. I was on the other side of the street on my way to the train station. I already knew her feelings for you anyway. Basically everyone in the guild knew." Natsu eyes widened.

"Even Lucy?"

"Yea. Even her. They didn't let it get between their friendship. They talked about it one day and found an understanding." _Lucy is too kind._

"She was probably the one who told Lissana to confess."

"What? Did you guys break up? Did she give you up?"

"We separated, but only for a certain time. She needs her space. And Im guessing she told Lissana to take the opportunity for she could have closure. The look on Lissana's face just showed she was holding it on all those years." He cluched his hands.

"Tch. How stupid can I be. I feel like I could have saved her from that suffering."

"How? You can't exactly just reject her without her confessing first. Also, just rejecting the idea if someone brought it up can make her feel like she's worth nothing. Trust me. It's better it happened this way. She is still friends with you and Lucy and she finally has closure."

"I guess your right."

"Gihi of course I'm right."

"Shut it iron mouth."

"Whatch it fire breath. I just gave you some good advice. You should be grateful."

"You wana go!"

"I'll beat you right now once and for all!" Their arguing lasted for ten minutes before the train had finally arrived. About twenty minutes after they departed, the town of Magnolia started to flood with people.

* * *

 **At The Guild**

Mira was just about done with preparing for the early lunch rush. It was only her, Elfman, and Cana present with a couple other guild members every early in the morning. They heard the doors of the guild creak open and found Lissana entering with tears still dripping from her eyes.

"Mirane..." Mira turned to be faced with her sister's tears eyes. She was embraced with a warming hug by her sister.

"Who made you cry!? He is not worthy to be a man!"

"Shhh Elfman." He silenced himself. It could be a wrong move to get Mira angry. Events that happened either Natsu proved that.

"What happened Lissana?"

"I'm...fi..con..."

"What was that Lissana?"

"I'm finally content. I was honest and I didn't have to hide them anymore."

"Hide what?" Mira, Elfman, and Cana were still confused.

"My feelings." Lissana had a small smile. Mira was shocked.

"Wait..Lissana...You don't mean."

"Mhm. I told him." Cana was equally as shocked.

"But Lissana..Lucy.."

"She gave me permission." Lissana interrupted.

"She didn't want me to hide my feelings any longer."

Everyone was speechless. They never thought that Lucy would give someone else permission to confess to her boyfriend."

"Don't worry everyone. I'm not planning on chasing after Natsu. I know his heart still belongs to Lucy and Lucy still loves him. Even if they are seperated for the time being." Everyone else just blinked with even more shock. More news after another.

"What!" Everyone said in unision.

Cana started to speak. "My cards did mention about them having a difficult time, but I would have never guessed they would separate."

"Separation is not manly!"

Mira stayed silent. She sort of understood for why it happened. They have been having issues for a very good while. A break is something that they both seem to need.

The guild doors started to open once more. The two blunetts that were gone for two Weeks had finally returned.

"Hello everyone we are back!" Wendy smiled to everyone who was present at the guild.

"Juvia is happy to be home." Juvia soon followed after.

"Sorry is took so long. We would have finished the mission earlier, but we got sidetracked with something on the way." She looked over at Juvia. All Juvia could do was blush and stay quiet.

"Does anyone know where Juvia can find Graysama?"

"Sorry Juvia we still haven't seen him. He might still be at home."

"Alright thank you. Juvia will all see you later." The blunett left to look for the ice wizard.

Wendy's attention was now focused on everyone else who was huddled in the group. She noticed that Mira had Lissana in her arms and Lissana had tears falling from her eyes.

"Lissana! What happened? Are you hurt?" She had her magic ready.

"I'm fine Wendy..Better than I've ever been actually."

Mira just stared at her sister. Then she smiled with relief. _Thank you Lucy. I'm sure it was hard. I owe you so much._

* * *

 **At Lucy's**

The celestial mage had already woken and cleaned herself up. She was barley finishing her breakfast then she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" She threw her dishes in the sink and washed her hands.

She opened the door to be introduced to a shirtless Gray.

"Hey Lucy! You ready to go."

"Yea I am, but I'm pretty sure you are not." She pointed down at his chest.

"Oh crap! Where did it go?"

"Haha hold on."She went towards her dresser and pulled out a black v-neck.

"Here you go."

"Isn't this mine?"

"Yea. You left it here once when the team had a sleep over. I meant to give it back, but I kept forgeting. So I just wear it myself as PJs when I go to bed."

"You've worn it?"

"Yea. I sometimes don't have PJs to wear so I just wear that T-shirt. Oh wait I forgot my purse."

As she went to get her purse Gray started to blush. He put on the shirt and blushed even more by the scent. _Strawberries and vanilla._

"Alright Gray I'm ready. You okay?" He snapped out of it.

"Yea..Let's go."

They were now on there way into town. "So where are we going?"

He smirked. "It's a surprise."

"Awww common. Can I get a hint?"

"Nope." She started to pout which Gray found cute.

After ten minutes of walking they were almost at their destination. "Alright Lucy, you need to close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it. It's suppose to be a surprise."

"Okay okay geeze." She found it cute how he was more excited for the surprise then she was. And he already knows what it is.

They walked for about ten seconds more. Gray faced her in front of the shop.

"Alright you can open them." Lucy started to lower her hands. When her eyes opened Gray screamed..

"Surprise! I remember you saying back then that there weren't that many book stores near by and youve wanted to buy some new books. I found this place about last week. What do you think?" Lucy just stared at the place in silence. This made Gray worried. _Does she not like it? Has she already been here. I would be such an idiot!_

"Lucy..."

"Oh my gosh Gray! This is an awesome surprise! Thank you!" She couldn't stop jumping up and down.

"Well that's not all. Today is my treat so you can pick three books and I'll buy them for you."

"Oh no Gray I couldn't I.." Gray lifted his hand.

"No Lucy. I want to do this. Youve been going through some shitty times. I want to do something that'll make you happy. Don't hesitate." Gray gave her a thumbs up. Lucy then launched herself at him.

"Thank you Gray! Your the greatest friend!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran inside the book store. Gray was the color of Erza's hair. _This was such a great idea._ He then followed in after her.

What they didn't know is that a certain blunett was passing by. On her way to see the ice wizard. She saw everything unfold.

"Gray-sama..."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **Hello Everyone :)**

 **I hope everyone is doing well. It makes me happy to see people still reading my story. I'll be sure to update again somewhere around this week. Maybe Saturday. I love you all :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)Thank you for your feedback and reviews :)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima own all rights to that :)**

* * *

 **Last Time...**

 _The celestial mage had already woken and cleaned herself up. She was barley finishing her breakfast then she heard a knock at the door._

 _"Coming!" She threw her dishes in the sink and washed her hands._

 _She opened the door to be introduced to a shirtless Gray._

 _"Hey Lucy! You ready to go."_

 _"Yea I am, but I'm pretty sure you are not." She pointed down at his chest._

 _"Oh crap! Where did it go?"_

 _"Haha hold on."She went towards her dresser and pulled out a black v-neck._

 _"Here you go."_

 _"Isn't this mine?"_

 _"Yea. You left it here once when the team had a sleep over. I meant to give it back, but I kept forgeting. So I just wear it myself as PJs when I go to bed."_

 _"You've worn it?"_

 _"Yea. I sometimes don't have PJs to wear so I just wear that T-shirt. Oh wait I forgot my purse."_

 _As she went to get her purse Gray started to blush. He put on the shirt and blushed even more by the scent. Strawberries and vanilla._

 _"Alright Gray I'm ready. You okay?" He snapped out of it._

 _"Yea..Let's go."_

 _They were now on there way into town. "So where are we going?"_

 _He smirked. "It's a surprise."_

 _"Awww common. Can I get a hint?"_

 _"Nope." She started to pout which Gray found cute._

 _After ten minutes of walking they were almost at their destination. "Alright Lucy, you need to close your eyes."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Just do it. It's suppose to be a surprise."_

 _"Okay okay geeze." She found it cute how he was more excited for the surprise then she was. And he already knows what it is._

 _They walked for about ten seconds more. Gray faced her in front of the shop._

 _"Alright you can open them." Lucy started to lower her hands. When her eyes opened Gray screamed.._

 _"Surprise! I remember you saying back then that there weren't that many book stores near by and youve wanted to buy some new books. I found this place about last week. What do you think?" Lucy just stared at the place in silence. This made Gray worried. Does she not like it? Has she already been here. I would be such an idiot!_

 _"Lucy..."_

 _"Oh my gosh Gray! This is an awesome surprise! Thank you!" She couldn't stop jumping up and down._

 _"Well that's not all. Today is my treat so you can pick three books and I'll buy them for you."_

 _"Oh no Gray I couldn't I.." Gray lifted his hand._

 _"No Lucy. I want to do this. Youve been going through some shitty times. I want to do something that'll make you happy. Don't hesitate." Gray gave her a thumbs up. Lucy then launched herself at him._

 _"Thank you Gray! Your the greatest friend!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran inside the book store. Gray was the color of Erza's hair. This was such a great idea. He then followed in after her._

 _What they didn't know is that a certain blunett was passing by. On her way to see the ice wizard. She saw everything unfold._

 _"Gray-sama..."_

* * *

 **In Town Around Late Noon**

Lucy and Gray had spent three hours in the book store enjoying their time reading and conversing with one another. It was an enjoyable time and Lucy was glad she was able to have a peaceful afternoon with a good friend. It's been a while since she's felt so content. After Gray had purchased the books of their choice they decided to call it a day. They continued to have their small conversations.

"What would you say would be your favorite genres?"

"Mhmm. I would have to say romance, mystery, and drama. What about you Gray?"

"Mime would have to be adventure, SciFi, and horror. A little romance from time to time, but only if it's good."

"What do you consider a good romance story?"

"I would have to say the kind where there is a love triangle between a girl and two boys and the girl realizes that the best guy for her was the one who was always around or who understood her better. Some drama makes it interesting or maybe even a twist."

"I enjoy those typs of stories too. Being in the girl's position must be tough."

"Not unless she is dense about it throughout most of the time."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean her being dense or unaware about the others feelings for her."

"How can someone be that dense or unaware about someone's feelings for them. Couldn't it be obvious?"

 _You have no idea Lucy. Right now your in her position._

They had made it to her house with some time to spare before dark.

"Alright Lucy. I'll see you tomorrow at the guild. Here are your books." He handed her her books and waved goodbye.

"Oh wait Gray." He haulted.

"What's up Lucy?"

"Well I just wanted to ask you something really quick. Do you think I made the right choice with separating from Natsu? I do still love him, but at times I feel like the more we stay together the more things go wrong."

Gray could tell she was feeling uneasy. He needed to give some honest go advice rightnow.

"Well Lucy I can't really say if it was the right choice. It all depends on how you feel. Every relationship comes with hard times. You and Natsu are going through some of those times right now. It just depends if your love for each other is strong enough to keep you together. Love is complicated Lucy, but just do whatever makes you happy and be with whoever makes you happy. Wheather it be with Natsu or not. We love many people in our life times, but we will eventually find that one person we want to spend the rest of our lives with." Lucy's jaw dropped by Gray's sencir and knowledgeable advice.

"Your more of a romance fanatic than I thought." Gray just blushed.

"Thanks Gray. That made me feel better." She gave him a hug goodnight and headed into her home. Gray waited until she was inside her house before he left. On his way he decided to buy his favorite frozen treat. As he reached the shop he saw a familiar blunett. As he came closer he noticed it was someone he hasn't seen in a couple of weeks.

"Juvia?"

"Hello Gray-sama." Juvia gave a small smile.

"When did you and Wendy return?"

"We returned this morning."

"Oh I see. Well welcome back."

"Thank you.." There was an awkward silence between the two which Gray found odd. He would expect her to be fawning over him with her usual bubbly self. _Wait she didn't see me and Lucy did she?_

"Juvia was looking for you today, but then Juvia saw you were spending time with Lucy so Juvia didn't inturrupt." _Dammt she did. Wait...She said "Lucy" instead of "Love-Rival". Is she okay?_

"Juvia are you okay? You don't seem like yourself."

"Juvia is fine. Juvia just had some things to discuss with you."

"Sure. What was it that you wanted to discuss." Juvia took a deep breath.

"Juvia thought it would be best to tell you that what Juvia once felt for you, is now feeling for Lyon. We are now...together." Juvia started to blush immensly. gray was just surprised. _So he managed to win her heart._

"Well congratulations Juvia. I hope you two will be happy together, but were you so nervouse to tell me?"

"Well Lyon knows Juvia still has some lingering feeling for Gray-sama so he allowed me to have one more talk with you about my feelings. Also Juvia was wondering if Jucia would be content with no longer watching over you. It seems Juvia can since you seem to be preoccupied with sinning over someone else's heart." Juvia gave a slight smile. Gray knew she was talking about Lucy.

"Oh no Juvia. I was just frying to cheer up Lucy. She has been going through some tough times because of Natsu so I'm just frying to be there as a friend "

"Oh what happened between her and Natsu?"

"They seperated. She's thinks it to will be for just a while, but it seems she's contemplating about her relationship with Natsu. Right now Natsu is on a mission for two months and they didn't really leave of on a happy note."

"Oh Juvia hopes everything works out. It did seem you were frying to win her over."

"Oh no. There would be no chance anyway." Juvia noticed he had a smile, but his eyes were filled wih sadness and longing.

"You love her. Don't you Gray-Sama?" Gray saw no point in hiding it from Juvia.

"I do. I've loved her for a long time. A little after we became Team Natsu."

"Why not try to win her heart since her and Natsu are separated." Gray shook his head.

"I'm not planning to confess to her. Her heart belongs to Natsu and I can't change that and it would be wrong too. I don't want problems between my guild mates. Natsu may be annoying and can be stupid but he is still nakama. Also, I don't want to give Lucy more issues to stress about. Being her friend is enough for me."

"So selfless and caring. Main reasons for why Juvia fell for you." Gray just agve a grin.

"So how did you and Lyon happen."

"While Juvia and Wendy were about done with our mission we ran into Lamia scale. They were on there way back from a mission. As we were catching up some bandits had ambushed us. There were some who spoke of money, some who spoke of just beating up some wizards while some where talking about getting their hands on the woman. Basically reffering to Juvia and Sherry." Juvia shivered at the thought. "They were not strong opponents, but one was able to catch Juvia off guard and put a knife to Juvia's throaght. He had told me if I didn't behave he would kill me. He started to...grope my breasts." Juvia shivered with disgust of the memory. "He was pulling Juvia away from the fight while everyone else was busy with defeating the rest. Luckily Lyon had caught eye of Juvia's abduction. The look on his face was pure rage. Nothing like Juvia saw before. He fought his way toward Juvia and beat the bandit that harrassed Juvia. He went on and on about never to do that to any woman especily as beautiful and pure as Juvia." Juvia blushed. "After we defeated the bandits we started to catch up with lamia scale for a couple of days. Lyon was able to convince Juvia to go out on a date. He had stolen Juvia's heart with his kind words and feelings. It was the first I ever felt truly cherished." Gray noticed the longing in her eyes and he was happy for her.

"I'm glad it was Lyon who was able to win you over. He is a great guy."

"Juvia is glad too. I wish you happiness with your love life. You never know what could happen Gray-Sama feeling could change. Juvia is a good example of it. Lucy could too."

"Yea right. Well I'll see you Juvia."

"Goodnight Gray-Sama." They parted ways to the directions they came from. It was already too late to buy his frozen treat at the nearby shop so he decided to go towards the other shop near Fair Tail.

As he walked passed an alley way he noticed a figure hiding in the shadows. The person was clutching something. As he came closer he saw the figure at blonde hair... _Oh no it can'r be..._

"Lucy..."

"Uhh hi Gray. We sort of switched one of our books by accident. I ran back to return hours but then you were talking to Juvia."

 _Oh crap! What do I do!?_

How will you get out of this one Gray?

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **Hello Everyone :)**

 **I posted earlier than expected. Might not be as long as the other chapters, but I had some spare time :) hope you enjoy :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)Thank you for your feedback and reviews :)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima own all rights to that :)**

* * *

 **Last Time...**

 _"I'm glad it was Lyon who was able to win you over. He is a great guy."_

 _"Juvia is glad too. I wish you happiness with your love life. You never know what could happen Gray-Sama feeling could change. Juvia is a good example of it. Lucy could too."_

 _"Yea right. Well I'll see you Juvia."_

 _"Goodnight Gray-Sama." They parted ways to the directions they came from. It was already too late to buy his frozen treat at the nearby shop so he decided to go towards the other shop near Fair Tail._

 _As he walked passed an alley way he noticed a figure hiding in the shadows. The person was clutching something. As he came closer he saw the figure at blonde hair...Oh no it can'r be..._

 _"Lucy..."_

 _"Uhh hi Gray. We sort of switched one of our books by accident. I ran back to return hours but then you were talking to Juvia."_

 _Oh crap! What do I do!?_

 _How will you get out of this one Gray?_

* * *

 **In The Alley Way**

Gray had no idea how to bring up the subject. He was panicking so badly inside. He palms and for head had started to sweat. He knew Lucy had heard him confess his love for her. There was no doubt about it. He saw that she was about to speak.

"Gray I'm.." He covered her mouth with his hand.

"Stop right there Lucy. Just pretend that you didn't hear anything I was talking about with Juvia. None of of that was for you to hear."

"But Gray I'm..." Gray interrupted once more.

"Stop Lucy. I don't want to be rejected before I actually even confess anything. I prefer it to never happen. I just want us to stay as we are. You already have a lot to deal with so don't too much worry on yourself. I really am fine so don't pity me either."

"Gray! Let me speak!" Gray shut up. He was scared for what she was going to say.

"Look I know I wasn't suppose to hear what you were talking about with Juvia. I'm sorry. I know it was a private conversation. I'm not going to say anything because I had no right to intrude. So I'll forget about what I just heard. If you ever want to bring it up again then that's your choice. We can deal with it then. We can just continue how we are now. I don't want there to be awkwardness between us and I don't allow it. Your one of my best friends. So are we okay?" Gray was just surprised on how mature Lucy is about the situation and it wiling to push aside what she just heard for another time. She obviously knows about his feelings for her but she understands he isnt ready to reveal. She wants to protect their friendship first.

"Yea, we are okay. Thank you Lucy." Both gave a warming smile.

"Well here's your book back and I will be taking mine." Lucy took her book away from him.

"Want me to walk you home? I'm heading to shop in that direction to get a snack."

"Its okay its not that far. Also the shop is already closed by now. They changed the hours."

"Awwwww really. Dammit!" He was now sulking.

"Alright then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Gray." They both parted ways. As Lucy was getting closer to her house, her face was durning even more red with every step. When she reached her home , her face was now fifty shades darker than Erza's hair. _Gray loves me. I always thought he saw me as a sister, totally read the situation wrong._ She expected him to end up with Juvia eventually, but the water mage ended up with the other ice wizard from Lamia Scale. Lucy sighed and decided to head to bed. There was so much to think about, but she decided to save it for tomorrow. She contemplated about calling Natsu over the lacrima he had left her, but she still wasn't ready to talk to him. _Another time._ After slipping herself into the covers, sleep had taken over.

* * *

 **Era(Magic Council Location)/In The Woods**

Natsu and Gajeel had received all the information they could acquire from the magic council to defeat the dark guild. They had started to eradicate villiages and stealing children. It is said that a few members travel through the woods to steal from traveling merchants for fresh supplies. Natsu and Gajeel were on high alert while they were camping. They were getting dinner ready. Well mostly Gajeel while Natsu was staring at the communication lacrima that was used to contact Lucy. He decided to wait until she called him. He thought it would be sooner.

"Oi. You going to eat or are you just going to keep staring like that?"

"Oh yea sorry." Gajeel handed him a fish.

"You know, its going to take time for her to call you. She needs time and honestly so do you." Natsu looked up in confusion.

"What do I need time for?"

"To get your feelings and mind straight dumbass." He chomped into his fish.

"I don't know what the hell you mean."

"You need to go over what you have done to make Lucy upset and figure out how to change your ways. I get that you two made up, but it doesn't mean these problems wont happen again. Also, you have the whole thing with Lissana. Are you going to even consider her feelings? You guys are childhood friends. For you guys to truly be happy then figure out if you can work it out to make it work. If not then maybe its better off just staying friends and move on." Natsu took what Gajeel said everything to heart. He knows now that he has a lot to think about.

"I love Lucy with all my heart. I'm scared to even lose her. I'll do whatever it takes to win her back. Lissana is a great girl. If she were still around during the time before Lucy showed up then something might have happened, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. Lucy is the only one in my heart and I believe we can work it out." Natsu said everything with such determination and confidence. Gajeel was impressed either the feelings he had for bunny-girl.

"I wish you luck man. Hopefully no other guy tries to steal her from you like maybe Loki or the stripper gihi." That's what Natsu was afraid of even he left. He knows Loki has a crush on his Lucy, but she wont take him seriously. Gray was a different story. He was full on in love with her and they were strong feelings. _You will not have her Gray because I will take her back._ He shook his face with determination and started to light then on fire.

"Whoa man! Your gana grill you fish to a crisp." Natsu noticed he lit the fish on fire.

"Shit! I havn't even tooken a bite. Can I have some of yours?"

"Hell no! Your lose." They started to argue again.

* * *

 **Next Morning At The Guild**

Basically everyone had arrived to enjoy each others company and take on jobs. Laxus and his team were back from their S-class mission. They were on the second floor conversing between themselves. Wendy was talking with Levy about different kinds of books she should read. Juvia was talking with Lissana about how her and Lyon came to be and even they were going to see each other again. She debated about chatting with her about ever since she found out the events that happened with Natsu, but Lissana reassured her she was alright and willing to listen. Mora was listening in as well since she always loved romantic stories. Elfman was again trying to prove everyone how much of a man he really was by challenging guild mates to arm restling contests. Cana was just drinking barrels of alcohol at the corner at the guild like always.

Gray had now entered the guild with a tired looking face. Cana and Mira noticed once they saw him. He took a seat right next to Cana at the bar. He lowered his head on the counter and moaned of how tired he was.

"Hard night Gray? Need a drink? Its on me."

"No thanks I don't need alcohol. I'll take some eater though Mira."

"Sure thing Gray." Mira went to pore him a cold glass of water. _He's probably tired from helping out Lucy._

"So how come your so tired?" Cana asked while still chugging down huge amounts of alcohol.

"I couldn't sleep last night. Too much on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Here you go Gray." Mira passed him his water.

"Thanks Mira." He drank his water while Cana was waiting for a response.

"That's better. So what was I going to say?"

"What was on your mind that couldn't let you sleep?"

"Oh...well..." Both were waiting with anticipation.

"Lucy...accidentally heard me talk about my feelings about her while I was talking to Juvia yesteraday." Both were side eyes with what they just heard.

"Oh my god Gray. Did you..."

"I didn't properly confess to her Mira." He interrupted.

"I told her she could forget about it. She said she would and she wouldn't respond to what I said to Juvia because it wasn't for her to listen. She said she would only respond if I were to bring it up to her again then I chose to."

"We are you?" Cana now starting to bring up a new eager on who will steal Lucy's heart.

"Heck no! We all know her heart belongs to Natsu and Natsu loves her. I don't want to get between that." Mira felt bad for Gray. He's never truly loved someone except for his Master. He holds back for the sake of others.

"Gray. I understand your reasoning for why you don't chase after Lucy. Your basically in the same situation as Lissana. But I'm going to tell you what I told her. If you believe you might have a chance to be with the one you love then take it. You might fail, but isn't it better to try then to not try at all. Of course Lucy loves Natsu. We all know that and we all hope they work it out somehow, but if she is able to be happy with someone else that can give her that happiness then that would be best. it doesn't hurt to give it a try. Especially during the time they have seperated." Gray took it all in. He still felt like he wpuld be taking advantage of the situation.

"I dont know Mira. The idea doesnt sit right in me head. I'll think about it."

"Okay." Mira went back to work and Cana resumed her drinking.

"So much drama with today's youth."

The guild doors open to reveal the celestial mage. She was bright and sunny as ever. "Hello everyone!"

"Lucy!" Lissana ran up to her and gave her a big hig.

"Thank you." She wispered. "Im trully content and whish the best for both of you." Lucy was happy to hear that Lissana was able to get closure.

"Thank you Lissana. What are friends for." She gave her a big smile and Strate's heading toward the bar.

"Hi guys. Have I missed anything?"

"Not really Lucy. Gray was just to figure out what kind do mission he would like to take you on."

"Huh?" Gray was confused by Cana's remark. She just secretly winked at him. Mira knew what she was going either and joined in.

"Oh yea. He didn't want to pick something to easy because he thought you would want build up your abilities or to hard that will tire you out. He was really thinking about it to fit your qualifications He's really looking out for you Lucy." She gave Lucy a link and Gray just face palmed. _Why did I tell them? W_ hat surprised him was the tint of pink on Lucy's cheeks.

"Oh well that's really nice of you Gray. Thank you. Not many take consideration of what kind of mission is good for me." He started to blush from how cute she started to look.

"No problem Lucy. How about you pick the mission and start heading out."

"Okay!" She headed over to the request board.

"What the hell was that guys!? Didn't I say no to the idea!"

"No you didn't. You said you would think about it. Here's a good chance to think about it while you are with her." Cana gave a sly smile. Mora just giggled.

"It will be fine Gray. Just have a good time with her."

"Fine. Just don't expect too much by then we get back."

"I got one Gray. You ready."

"Yea let's go." Everyone saw the pair leave. Cana started taking bets and Mira started day dreaming of possible future babies.

"Hey Mira."

"Yea Cana?"

"Who you boring for?" Mira thought about it.

"For the one who truly makes her happy. It's still too soon to tell."

"Yea your right. I'll put you as undecided."

 _I just wish for everyone's happiness._

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

 **Hello Everyone :)**

 **Hope you guys are having a good weekend. Hope it gets better with this new update :) Enjoy :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)Thank you for your feedback and reviews :)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima own all rights to that :)**

* * *

 **Last Time...**

 _"Hi guys. Have I missed anything?"_

 _"Not really Lucy. Gray was just to figure out what kind do mission he would like to take you on."_

 _"Huh?" Gray was confused by Cana's remark. She just secretly winked at him. Mira knew what she was going either and joined in._

 _"Oh yea. He didn't want to pick something to easy because he thought you would want build up your abilities or to hard that will tire you out. He was really thinking about it to fit your qualifications He's really looking out for you Lucy." She gave Lucy a link and Gray just face palmed. Why did I tell them? What surprised him was the tint of pink on Lucy's cheeks._

 _"Oh well that's really nice of you Gray. Thank you. Not many take consideration of what kind of mission is good for me." He started to blush from how cute she started to look._

 _"No problem Lucy. How about you pick the mission and start heading out."_

 _"Okay!" She headed over to the request board._

 _"What the hell was that guys!? Didn't I say no to the idea!"_

 _"No you didn't. You said you would think about it. Here's a good chance to think about it while you are with her." Cana gave a sly smile. Mora just giggled._

 _"It will be fine Gray. Just have a good time with her."_

 _"Fine. Just don't expect too much by then we get back."_

 _"I got one Gray. You ready."_

 _"Yea let's go." Everyone saw the pair leave. Cana started taking bets and Mira started day dreaming of possible future babies._

 _"Hey Mira."_

 _"Yea Cana?"_

 _"Who you boring for?" Mira thought about it._

 _"For the one who truly makes her happy. It's still too soon to tell."_

 _"Yea your right. I'll put you as undecided."_

 _I just wish for everyone's happiness._

* * *

 **With Gray And Lucy**

Lucy was just carrying on a like always. Gray was relieved she didn't feel weird after the incident that happened between them. As they walked they noticed some thugs that where just standing at the corner of an alley way. They decided to just ignore them, but Lucy caught a glimpse of a girl between too and was tryinf to break free from their grips. She heard one of the thugs. "Common baby, don't be such a brat and just surrender yourseld to us. If you don't you know what'll happen hehe." He pulled out a knife. Gray immediately saw the situation after Lucy. They both gave a quick nod and mentally counted together.

 _1...2...3!_

Thwy both launched at the group full force. Gray took on three thugs while Lucy took on two while protecting the girl behind her. "Wh..who are you." The girl was shaken up.

"Don't worry we are here to help you."

"Hey what so you think your doing. Stay out of our business blondi." A thug with dark purple hair commented. One with black hair spoke up.

"Hey hold up. The blonde is way hotter. Look at this knockers she got hehe. We should play with her instead." Both started eyeing her with intentions. Lucy had a tick mark on her for head and looked at them with disgust.

"I hate scum like you."

"Why you little! Grab her!" Both thugs launched themselves at her. Before they could even get their hands on her.."Open gate of the giant bull! Tarus!"

"Mooooo! I'm here to protect Lucy-sama beautiful body! No one will dare touch it!" He swung his ax between the two thugs.

"Tarus! Bring them down and capture them!*

"You got it Lucy-sama Mooo!" In an instant he knocked our both wirh his ax and tied them up with a rope.

""Thanks Tarus."

"Moooo anything for Lucy-samas body." He then disaapeerd into the spirit world. Lucy then checked to see how Gray was doing and he had already finished up with the three of the thugs. The where in pretty bad shape and one was frozen. He panted with frustration. She touched his shoulder.

"You okay Gray?" He calmed down after seeing her face.

"Yea..just..tired."

"Guess these guys did something to piss you off to make you leave them in this state."

"Heh you can say that."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"So who's first." Gray getting pumped to kick some butt._

 _"Bastard. You should mins your own business. Why don"'t you take your friend and leave." Another thug came forward._

 _"Actually leave your friend. She's pretty hot and we can definitely have more fun with her instead of the other chick. How about we let you in on the fun and we wont have any problems." Something in Gray snapped._

 _"Yo.. de.."_

 _"What?" They couldn't hear what Gray was saying but it was a mistake to ask because something snapped with Gray._

 _"YOUR FREAKEN DEAD!" He launches himself at the group with almost intention to kill. He threw punches that could cut and they did because he had ice spikes on them. One after the other he beat to pulp. The last one he froze because of the comment he said about Lucy._

 _"You guys must be stupid to think I would take up an offer like that..." Gray's eyes were filled with rage._

 _After a few more slams wirh an ice hammer he was able to calm down._

* * *

 **Present Time**

Both saw officials taking the thugs away. "Umm excuse me." They turned around to see the girl they were protecting. She was every quiet so it was easy to forget her.

"Oh sorry we forgot you where still here." Lucy apologized.

"No no it's okay. I just wanted to say thank you for saving me and answering my request."

Both looked side eyed. "Your request?*

"Yes. You see I thought meeting you closer to town would be more convenient for you instead of meeting across town. I wasn't sure it was you until I saw your guild marks. You completed half of the request which was to defeat some hoodlums that have been harassing females around town. The second half was to accompany me to deliver a package, but since you defeated the hoodlums there is no need. Thank you." She bowed with gratitude.

"Oh it was no problem." Lucy felt embarrassed and didn't see it necessary for her to bow.

"Yea. Anyway we should you to your location just in case. The job woulsnt be complete and you never know if those guys have friends around." Lucy found it sweet how Gray was looking out for her.

"Oh well if you insist. Shall we be on our way?"

"Yea!" Both said in unision.

All three had a polite conversation about each other's hobbies, interests, and opinions.

"Where are you from Ms...?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Luna."

"Don't worry we forgot too hehe. My name is Gray."

"Gray your cloths."

"Oh my." Luna started to blush.

"Crap!"

"Well my name is Lucy. Don't worry I don't have the same problem." Both started to laugh while Gray looked away with a pout.

"Well back to your question Lucy. I lived in an isolates village near some grassy mountains. My grandma was the one who raises me ever since my parents died in a fire."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't meant to..."

"Oh no it's fine. Its been years now. I so still miss them and I especially miss my grandma. I left my village to travel and see the world. She didn't stop me from my dreams. It broke my heart to leave her, but she couldn't come because he was in charge of the villiage."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Why havnt gmyou gone to visit her?" Lucy didn't want to pry into her personal life but she seemed like she needed someone to talk to.

"I had a child, but it wasn't intentional. The father was'nt someone I knew either." Gray and Lucy knew what she meant. She was raped.

"Don't get me wrong. I love my child with all my heart. Im just afraid what my grandma would think about it. She may be dissapointed." Luna started to tear up, but then Lucy gave her a hug.

"I'm sure she wouldn't think like that. She loves you and I'm sure she'll love your child."

"Really?" Gray put his hand on her shoulder.

"Really. She's your family and family don't turn their backs on each other. They support each other." Gray always knew what to say and Lucy loves that about him.

"Alright! I'll do it! I'll go see Nana-Rosa." Gray and Lucy here in silence and started to add everything together to where she came from.

"By any chance do you live in a village that is secluded because you aois condlict?"

"Also does your grandma use magic to read people's minds?"

"Ummm yes. How do you both know this?" Gray gave a grin.

"We both know her and where your cilliage is locates. We haven't exactly been there because we took down the two people that where terrorizing the place before we got their." Gray said proudly.

"Yea and your grandmother is very nice and sweet. She also reads atuations wrong. She thought we where a couple hehe."

"Oh you aren't? I was sure you where." Gray and Lucy dripped a sweat. _She is definitely like her grandam._

"I'f you want we can go with you. It would be nice to see her again. We habnt exactly seen your villiage yet either. How about it Gray?*

"I'm down for it. It will be just like a vacation hehe."

"Oh my gosh. Thank you both. It feels better to have friends along to accompany me."

"I'm happy you think of us as friends now. So when do you want to leave?"

"How about to days from now. I need to prepare supplies for me and my son, Toni."

"Alright great! I can't wait to meet your son."

"Me too."

"Alright well ww should firat drop of the package that we originally planned."

"Oh right."

It took them the rest of the afternoon to drop off a package at her work work place and walk her half way back home. It was now around later after noon and Gray and Lucy here on their way home.

"I can't wait to see Nna Rosa again. It felt like ages since I've seen her."

"It does feel that way. Hopefully things work out with her and Luna. She does seem like an understamdimg person."

"Yea." They walked in pure silence which felt a little awkward but was comfortable at the same time. They where now in front of Lucy's house.

"Do you want to come inside for some coffee Gray? It isn't that late yet."

Gray contemplated, but he figuerd it was just coffee. What could happen?

He stepped inside after Lucy. She started to prepare the hot water.

"Its been a while since I've been here." Gray trying to start conversation.

"Not really you were here that one night." Gray was confused but then remembered the night she started crying even she gave Lissana permission to confess to Natsu.

"Oh yea." It became silent again.

"He can I use your restroom?"

"Sure. You know where it is."

"Thanks." About to minutes after he entered the communication lacrima started to glow. Lucy took notice and knew it could only be Natau. She wasnt fully ready to talk to him, but she would feel bad if she didn't answer. He probably just wanted to say hi.

She decides to answer to give a quick hello. As she clicked she saw a head of pink hair and an adorable grin plastered on the person's face.

"Hey Lucy." She gave a small smile.

"Hey Natsu. How's the mission going?"

"It's going pretty good. The only bad thing it being stuck with the metal head haha. But I'll be home as soon as I can." Natsu wanted to make sure of that.

"Well that's good to hear Natsu. I.." The noise of the teapot woth hot water was heard. She went to go shut the stove off and came back.

"What was the Lucy?"

"Just my teapot. I'm making coffee."

"Oh cool. Do you have guests right now?"

"Yea. Gray is here. He is just in the bathroom." Natsu's smile dropped.

"How come Gray is there this late?"

"Ummm well we had a mission today and it wasnt too late then we arrived so I asked him if he antes coffee. We are going to accompany someone Ina couple of days to the location of our last mission."

Natau didn't like that sound of the ides. Yea sure there was someone else going, but he didn't want Gray anywhere near her.

"Do you have to go Lucy? Can't it just be him?" Lucy was confused and surprised my his question.

"Umm no Natsu. I already said I'd go."

"But you could just say you got sick or something. I'm pretty sure Gray can handle it himself." Lucy was getting annoyed.

"Why are you so against this Natsu?"

"Its nothing." He had a scowl.

"I'm pretty sure its not nothing."

"Its nothing Lucy. I just don't want you around Gray." Lucy was surprised by his comment.

"And why is that?"

"I should be the only who should be protecting you on missions and not a wprthless bastard."

"Natsu..sto.."

"He's no good to take on mission Lucy. You should just stop hanging around him in general."

"Natsu sto-"

"That ice prick is just going to get you hurt. Just wait till I get back and you wont have to be around him anymore. Your probably just feeling sorry for him that's why you are with him."

"Natsu Stop!" Natsu was taken back by her outburst.

"Your being such an asshole. I'm hanging around Gray because I want to. Not because I'm feeling sorry for him. He's my friend Natsu. Even maybe my best friend and I won't allow you to talk like that about him. He's done well in protecting me on mission and being there for me. Look I'm gana go. He's probably waiting for me."

"Wait Luc-"

"Bye Natsu." She shut off the lacrima and started bawling her tears out. _Natsu is an idiot._

"You don't need to cry Lucy. He was insulting me. Not you." Gray kneeled next to her.

"Its still not right for him to say that Gray. That isn't Natsu. You are nothing like what he said." Gray just hugged her as she cried.

"Maybe I should do what Natsu says Lucy. I should keep away from you." Lucy looked up with shock.

"What are you talking about Gray?"

"I mean it is my fault hes acting this way and he probably doesn't feel comfortable with me being around you. I don't want you two to have more problems because of me."

"We already had problems to begin with Gray. None of this was your fault."

"But Luc-." She put a fingure up to her lips.

"You promised to be there for me. I'm not losing a friend because of how Natau I'd being."

"Alright Lucy."

"Now should we go have our coffee?" He found it funny how she reverted back to her own self quickly.

 _Maybe I should give it a shot._

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

 **Hello Everyone :)**

 **Sorry for the late update. Its been a crazy week and its going to be even crazier. Today I have prom so I decided to update earlier. Hope you guys enjoy. Sorry for grammar mistakes. Love you all :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)Thank you for your feedback and reviews :)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima own all rights to that :)**

* * *

 **Last Time...**

 _"You don't need to cry Lucy. He was insulting me. Not you." Gray kneeled next to her._

 _"Its still not right for him to say that Gray. That isn't Natsu. You are nothing like what he said." Gray just hugged her as she cried._

 _"Maybe I should do what Natsu says Lucy. I should keep away from you." Lucy looked up with shock._

 _"What are you talking about Gray?"_

 _"I mean it is my fault hes acting this way and he probably doesn't feel comfortable with me being around you. I don't want you two to have more problems because of me."_

 _"We already had problems to begin with Gray. None of this was your fault."_

 _"But Luc-." She put a fingure up to her lips._

 _"You promised to be there for me. I'm not losing a friend because of how Natau I'd being."_

 _"Alright Lucy."_

 _"Now should we go have our coffee?" He found it funny how she reverted back to her own self quickly._

 _Maybe I should give it a shot._

* * *

 **With Natsu And Gajeel**

"Ahhhh!" Natsu continuously slammed his fists full of fire against the mage that was from the dark guild they were looking for.

"Oi Natsu! Stop! Your going to kill him!" Natsu wouldnt listen. He was focused on releasing his anger out. Even if it meant almost killing someone.

"I said stop! We need him to talk!" Gajeel stripped him away from the mage who was now lying uncousious on the floor. Natsu was breathing with frustration. It wasnt enough for him. He was mad about Lucy hanging up on him, mad that Gray was at her house, and mostly mad at himself. He knows he was a dick and he was being unreasonable. They had seperated and had no control with who Lucy was able to hang out with. He was snapped from his thought by a iron fist to the face.

"What the hell!?"

"That was for losing your cool! We have a job to do and I'm not going to let you ruin it because of some personal drama." Gajeel sighed. "Look I get you are having issues with bunny girl, but that shit is gotta wait. The faster we get this job done the faster you can get back to her and make it right. Priorities first Salamander."

 _He's right. I need to get myself together. I'll leave her alone for a while. Hopefully I wont be too late._

"Thank you.* he wispered, Gajeel was able to hear.

"Tch. Whatever. Now let's get this prick talking."

* * *

 **Next Morning**

Lucy had woken up, but not on top of her bed. Her head was layed on top of the kitchen table. She had made a puddle of drool as she lifted her head. She wipes her mouth with a tint of blush on her cheeks. She then notices a head full of raven hair across from her. It seemed like they both fell asleep while chatting the whole night. She positioned herself to see his sleeping face. He looked very peaceful. Even if he was not in a comfortable position. "Mmmm...ice cream.." Lucy smiled at his words. _He really loves ice cream._ "Mmmmm..." W _hat else will he say?_ She waited to hear another funny remark. "Mmm Lucy..." Her ears and eyes perked up. _Did he just say my name?_ "Your beautiful..." She turned red. _Did he just say? No...I'm probably just hearing things..I'm getting to full of myself._

"I love you..Lucy.." _Oh my god! He is dreaming about me._ Steam was seen coming out of Lucy's head. _Okay I'll just forget I hears that. I already said I wouldnt bring it he did._ She went into her bathroom to take a shower. The slam of the door had woken Gray up.

"Mmmm...Morning...Ow my neck!" He took a minute to analyze his surroundings. "Oh I'm still at Lucy's." _I fell asleep while I was watching her sleeping._ Some events that happened last night made a blush crawl to his face.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Gray returned from the bathroom once again. He had drank too much coffee while chatting with Lucy. "Hey Lucy. I should get going. Its getting la-." As he entered the kitchen he saw her body slouched over the kitchen table. Some of her blonde locks were scattered across her face. Without thought, Gray had pushed the hair from her face while caressing it gently. He loved the sensation of her skin on his hands. "She is beautiful." "Mmmmm." He immediately retreated his hand. Afraid he might of woken her up. "Stupid...Natsu.."_

 _"Same here Lucy. He really is an idiot..., but he's an idiot who loves you." He frowned at the thought of even considering winning Lucy over. Was he even good enough? Would it be right? He contemplated while staring at her face. "Mmmmm.." "What now?" He thought._

 _"Gray..." His ears shot up._

 _"Thank you..." She gave a small smile, but visible enough to notice. His heart started to beat madly._

 _"God dammit!" He screamed in his mind. He leaned over and gave a soothing kiss on her for head._

 _"That's enough for now. I'm sorry Lucy, but I can't hold back any longer." He was going for it. Even if it meant failing in the end._

 _For the rest of the time he sat across from her and stared at her sleeping face until he too had drifted from reality._

* * *

 **Present Time**

He shook himself from his thoughts. _Alright! If I plan on winning Lucy's heart I should starts off slow._ "Time for breakfast." He wrapped a yellow apron that said kiss the cook in red writing and started getting to work.

After about twenty minutes Lucy had finished taking her shower. "Mmmm that felt so good." She came out dressed in some jean shorts and black tank top that showed some of her cleavege. She was finishing drying the rest of her damp hair. She then smelled the tasty aroma of french toast, eggs, bacon, and grilled cheese. _Gray?_ She thought he already left by now. She made her way to the kitchen. The source of the the tasty aroma."Gray?" He turned and gave a warming smile.

"Morning Lucy. I hope you don't mind that I used your kitchen and apron." She giggled from taking notice of her apron that was now on him.

"Haha no I don't mind. The food smells great and that apron actually suits you." She gave him a wink.

"Why thank you. Since the food smells really good then maybe the cook does deserve a kiss." Lucy then blushed by his remark. _Where did that come from? Was he trying to flirt?_ She waved it off to stop her blushing.

"Whatever Gray. So can we start eating?"

"Yea go ahead. Help yourself." They both started to serve themselves and enjoyed their meal in peace. Lucy had a tint of pink from how good everything tasted. A smile was plastered on her face. Gray knew that was a sign that he succeeded in making her smile. Who said cooking is one of the ways to only a man's heart? Women love to eat too.

After they where dome eating, Gray has started to pick up the plates and five them a waah. "Oh Gray you don't have to do that."

"Its fine Lucy. I want to. It gives you more time to do other stuff later."

"Like what stuff?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out together..." Lucy was dumb struck. Did he just ask her out on a date?

"Go out as in..." _oh my god is he really?_

"Like go out and get our supplies for our trip with Luna and her son to visit Nana Rosa and the village. We still need to prepare for the one day hike." Lucy dropped a sweat. She felt completely stupid and full of herself. _I should stop making assumptions. Of course Gray wouldnt ask me on a date. He knows the situation I am in right now with Natau. It was probably what I hears this morning that made me think that wY. I should stop worrying._

"Hello Lucy..." Gray waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh! Sorry I was just thinking. And yea I would like to go out and collect our supplies."

"Cool! Let's just tell Mira and the guild that well be done for about a week or less so they don't worry."

"Good idea. We don't want them sending out a search party."

"Alright lets go!"

* * *

 **At The Guild**

"Hello Mira. Its good you again." Mira turned to see a face she hasn't seen in a while.

"Erza!" She went up to hug the Sarlet mage.

"Its so food to see you again. How was the mission?"

"It wasn't too difficult. I was able to defeat the monster made of volcanic rock in two weeks. I would have returned sooner, but I found town that has many sweet shops that serve different falvors of strawberry cake."

Mira dropped a sweat. "Oh I'm so happy for you. You didn't spend all your reward money on cake right?"

"Oh no that would be foolish. I only spent have of the 4 million jewles I was given." Everyone in the guild dropped to the ground. _How can she eat so much cake and spend that much on it?_

"So how is the rest of Team Natsu doing? Have they been behaving?"

"Well somewhat..."

"What do you mean? I demand I know." Erza slammed her fist on the bar. Mira sighed and decoded to tell her the while story. She was bound to know sooner or later.

Twenty minutes into the story and Erza has her serious thinking look.

"I see.. So they both have equal amounts of romantic affection towards Lucy and right now she is available to retrieve since her and Natsu have seperated for the time being."

"*hic..Hey girls. What are you talking *hic about?"

"Hello Cana. Its good to see you again. Mira had just filled me in on the love triangle between Gray, Lucy and Natsu."

"Oh I see. So then who are you rooting for?"

"Well I do believe Natsu and Lucy are a good fit, Natau's attitude ans actiona toward Lucy are inexcusable. He dersves to be punished and learn ." Erza had an evil aura surrounding her.

"Now now Erza. I believe Natsu is learning his lesson from Lucy's suggestion by seperating. Also, Lucy is in good hands. Gray is looking out for her." Erza calmed down.

"Well as long as she is fine then everything is good. Gray seems like a worthy candidate, but in the end its who Lucy decides that will make her the happiest. I am on the side of whoever cherishes and protects Lucy's heart."

"Well said Erza."

"Alright then. I'll put you as also undecided."

Another ten minutes have passed and Levy and Lissana had joined the girl chat.

The guild doors opened to reveal the ice wizaed who had already stripped his cloths ams everyone's favorite celestial mage.

"Yo!"

"Hey everyone!"

"Gray! Lucy!"

"Erza!" Both said in unision. Lucy went for a hug but was a mistake since her face crashed again at her armor. Gray held off on the hug and just held out his hand. Also big mistake since it felt like his hand was getting crushes. Both were able to recover.

"Its really good to see you again Erza. How was your mission?"

"Yea its been like ages since weve seen you."

"I missed you both every much. I am well aware of Natsu being on a two month long mission. Lucy I am sorry to hear of what happened. I'm here I'd you need someone to okay." She gave a warming smile .

"Thanks Erza! I'll be sure to let you know." She gave her another huf but it waant as painful.

Mira spoke up. "Alright you too what can I get you?"

"Actually Mira we just came to tell everyone that Lucy and I are going to accompany a friend of ours on a trip back to her home village where we took a request to defeat some criminals. Well be back in about a week or less."

"Oh I see. I'll be sure to let Master know."

"Hey Erza why don't you come with us? Its been a while since weve been on a mission."

"Oh..I would.." Erza looked up to see Mira signaling her to reject the offer.

"I...would..think not Lucy. I'm actually still tired from the trip I just went on. You two can take this one."

"Oh okay. Are you sure?"

"Yea Erza you sure?" Gray questioned why she said no. She wasn't usually tired so easily from missions. He then noticed Mira corner of his eye. She was smiling with success and had a grin that made it seem she was hatchinf up a plan.

"Yea I'm sure guys. Go have fun."

"Alright if you say so Erza. Let ms just head to the bathroom quick Gray."

"Alright Lucy." Right then she closed the door he was attacked with questions and threats.

"Gray have you made up your mind to go after her!?" Mira asked excitedly.

"How far have you done Gray *hic?" Cana asked.

"You better treat her right Gray or I wont forgive you!" Levy shouted.

"I know Natsu still loves her but follow your heart Gray?" Lissana shouted.

"You will die if you make her cry!" Erza threatened.

"Alright Alright guys. One at a time. I' sure to take care of her and not cause harm. Also, no we have not come far Cana. And Mira I made up my mind. I'm gana give it my best shot to win her over. Even if I fail."

"Eeeeeee!" Mira squeals in excitement.

"I'm proud of you Gray. Your becoming a man." Erza patted him on the back.

"Was I not a man to begin with?"

"No." Everyone started laughing.

"Whatever." Lucy had came out of the bathroom.

"Alright Gray let's go."

"Cool. Goodbye everyone. See you later."

"Bye everyone! I'll miss you!" Everyone said bye to the leaving couple.

Everyone thought in unision. _Goodluck Gray._

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

 **Hello Everyone :)**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had an awesome prom and now I'm just getting ready to finish off my last week of high school. Wish me luck and I'll be sure to update as soon as I can :) I love you all :) May the stara guide you to a bright future :)**


	20. Announcement

**Hello Everyone. This is not an updated chapter. Just wanted to apologize about the story not meeting some readers expectations. Let me remind that this is my first fan fiction. I'm still getting the hang of creating a good plot line. Also, fan fictions exist for a reason. They are to create your fantisies into a reality. I'm sorry if the ending didn't come out as expected or your favorite couples didn't end up together. Its just how I chose to write my stories. Of course I accept advice and good cridicism. That can help my stories become better and interest readers. If one choses to stop reading my story then I fully understand. Thank you for your support until now. It just gives me more motivation to try harder. I just wanted to put that out there for current and future readers.**

 **I Love You All :)**


	21. Chapter 20

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)Thank you for your feedback and reviews :)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima own all rights to that :)**

* * *

 **Last Time...**

 _"Alright Alright guys. One at a time. I' sure to take care of her and not cause harm. Also, no we have not come far Cana. And Mira I made up my mind. I'm gana give it my best shot to win her over. Even if I fail."_

 _"Eeeeeee!" Mira squeals in excitement._

 _"I'm proud of you Gray. Your becoming a man." Erza patted him on the back._

 _"Was I not a man to begin with?"_

 _"No." Everyone started laughing._

 _"Whatever." Lucy had came out of the bathroom._

 _"Alright Gray let's go."_

 _"Cool. Goodbye everyone. See you later."_

 _"Bye everyone! I'll miss you!" Everyone said bye to the leaving couple._

 _Everyone thought in unision. Goodluck Gray._

* * *

 **With Gray and Lucy**

It has been about half an hour since they both left the guild. They were just about done with collecting all the supplies they needed fir their trip back to the grassy mountains.

"You think we have everything Lucy?"

"Yea I think so. We have enough food and water for the four of us. Our cloths we can get from our homes. There's no point in buying new ones." Suddenly something caught Lucy's eye. It was a beautiful royal blue dress that hugged every curve of your body but was stretchy enough to move in. It folded below the shoulders which gave it a nice classy look. It was simple, yet eye catching.

"What you looking at Lucy?" She turned her gaze away from the display window.

"Oh nothing just looking. We should get going before it gets late." They continued walking. Gray had dropped Lucy off.

"So we planned to meet Luna and her son around 9:00 a.m. at the train station."

"Alright. I'll set up my alarm clock. Goodnight Gray."

"Oh wait Lucy..."

"Yea."

"Is..is it okay...for me to give you..a hug?" He was blushing beat red. Lucy was just giggling from how nervouse he was being.

"Of course!" She wrapped her arms around his torso and gave him a comforting hug. He took a wif of her hair while hu hugged her in return. She smelled of vanilla and strawberries. He didn't want them to part, but sadly they did.

"See you Gray!" She went inside her home and shut the door.

"See you Lucy.." He continued his journey home to rest and dream about the blonde.

Lucy decided to take a shower write a letter to her mother before going to bed. It had been a while, but because of the drama that has been keeping her mind preoccupied. After her nice warm, relaxing shower she grabbed a pencil and paper and started to write.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _How are you doing? Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been busy with a few situations. Nothing I can't handle, but its been emotiinaly draining. Most of them regard of Natsu. I talked about him last time even I mentioned I started dating him. Right now we separated for a while. It doesn't mean I don't love him anymore. I still do. He will always be my best friend and nakama, but recent events are convincing me that we may not be right for each other in a romantic relationship. I thought our love is strong enough to make it through any obstacle, but right now it still hurts. I need time to think. I might be being selfish, but its best if we fworked things out before it got worse._

 _Its not all bad though. My friends are helping me through these tough times like Mira, Erza, Levy-chan, and Gray! Gray is helping me the most. He's there for when I need someone to talk to, to give me advice, and whenever I need a big hug. I don't know what I would do without him. There's some stuff going on with him but I'll mention it for another day. I love you mom. Take care._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy._

She put the letter inside the envelope and sealed it like the rest. She put it inside a box where hundreds of other letters where placed. She stretched her arms up high and made her way over to her bed. She laid there below her cushions thinking about life and solutions to her problems. She then took notice that Natsu didn't call her through the lacrima today. She guessed he might of took the hint of not eanting tot all to him for a while. _Why was he acting that way? He shouldn't be angry about hanging out with my nakama. I don't get overly angry she never he goes on a mission with another guild mate. Especially if its female. Does he not trust me?_ She didn't like that fact that he didn't trust her. She has always been loyal to him because they where together. I guess it didn't matter now since they aren't exactly together right now. Maybe that's what got him on edge. She decided she did enough thinking for one night.

* * *

 **Next Morning At The Guild**

"So today's the day Gray and Lucy go on the trip." Mira was getting ready to start her day.

"*hic yea. I wonder if hell make a move on her hehe." Cana was just drinking a barrel of booze like always and reading her cards to predict any future events.

"Are you cards telling you anything of what the future holds for Lucy."

"Well it does say they she will have a happy ending and she still has strong feeling towards her current partner. But it seems that another has a chance if he plays his cards right. Her feelings are wavering, but it could still be either one of them. They will have some bumpy roads ahead of them which could threaten their friendship, but we know its strong enough to survive."

"That's good to hear. Its better if everyone ends up happy in the end."

"Hear hear Mira."

* * *

 **At Lucy's**

Knock knock

"Lucy! Are you done yet!? Its 8:50 and where going to be later if you don't hurry up." Gray was waiting for Lucy for about 15 minutes. _This girl takes forever. Its not like we are going on a date...yet.._ He smirked at his thought. It still hasn't time for that action.

"I'm coming!" She hurried humerself down the stairs and outside." Sorry! I overslept a bit and needed to get my stuff together, but I'm ready. Let's hurry and meet uo with Luna."

"Alright let's go!" They both started to run towards the train station. As they started to arrive they still didn't see Luna in sight.

"Guess shes not here yet."

"Yea. Probably is going to take her while since she is bringing her and her son's supplies."

"Gray! Lucy!" They heard a faint Voice coming from the other side of the tracks. They saw Luna holding on to a little boy's hand. They where waiting to safely cross the tracks to the other side. They had had crossed just in time before another train was passing.

"Sorry if I kept both of you waiting. I needed to get both of out things together." She bowed apologetically.

"Oh no. We just got here ourselves. No need to worry. So is this your son?"

"Oh yes. I'm sorry. Let me introduce you to my son, Toni. Say hello sweetie."

"H..hello. Its nice to meet you." He scooted behind his mother slowly.

"I'm sorry. He's every shy around new people. He starts talking more once you are him longer." Lucy just smiled at the young boy. He was every adorable. He looked like his mother in terms of brown hair and green eyes. He look about seven tears old.

"Hi Toni! Its nice to meet you. I'm Lucy."

"I'm Gray. We where looking forward to meeting you." He gave a grin. Toni still stayed silent. Still afraid to speak.

"Hey Toni what do you like?" Toni's attention was caught by Gray's question.

"I..like animals."

"Which one is your favorite." Lucy was frying to see where he was going with this.

"I like...pandas." Toni was a little embarrassed by his answer. He thought it was more normal if boys answered with an animal that was more tough or big.

"Cool! I love pandas too. They are really cute." Toni was surprised to find a grown man liking pandas like him. Before his eyes Gray had used his ice magic to make a small ice panda bear.

"Here you go. It will last you for about a week. Its not too cold for your fingures to go numb." Toni smiled by the panda that was in his hands.

"Thank you. I love it."

"Its so adorable. Thank you Gray." Luna 's heart melted to see his son smile so quickly at a stranger. Lucy smiled with a tint of blush by Gray's actions. _Gray is such a sweet heart. He will be a great father._

"Oh the train is coming everyone. Toni get your things ready."

"Okay mommy."

"You ready yo go Lucy?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

They all entered the train and took their seats in one cabin. It will take about 4 hours to reach their destination.

* * *

 **With Natsu And Gajeel**

After trying to Wake up the dark mage Natsu knocked out, it want hard for them to make him spill some information. The mage didn't want to relive the brutal beating Natsu had given him. It is said that the dark guild he was a part of where the dark dragons. He said they considered themselves like dragons that had no heart and could kill without any tinge of regret. They believed that all dragons where born to destroy and kill. Of course Natsu and Gajeel where not going to stand for it. They where both dragon slayers, both raised by dragons that had the kindest hearts. They didn't want their parents be known for false facts.

"Where is your guild located?"

"We..we don't stay in one area for long periods of time. We move throughout our different locations we have hidden."

"Where are all your locations located? Its hard to say without a map. Also, I don't know all of them. I'm barley a new member that joined a couple of months ago."

"Alright then. We gotta take you to the magic council and have them make you point to where the locations are. Let's go salamander."

"Alright."

They tied the dark mage up and carried him to the magic council. They had no idea they where being watched by a few other members of Dark Dragons.

"This is going to be a problem. Don't you agree Shou?"

"Nothing we can't handle Mari. Well just ask master if we can handle this ourselves. Well probably get recognition for this later."

"Your right. Let us inform him." They where off to their secret location.

"Oi Salamander. Did you hear that?"

"Yup. I could smell them too. They sent good at hiding."

"Should one of us follow them?"

"Na. Well meet them soon enough. We still gotta take this guy to the magic council."

"Wow. Can't believe your taking this job seriously and carefully gihi."

"Have too. So then I can see Lucy again faster."

* * *

 **On The Train**

Luna and Toni had fallen asleep around the second hour of the train ride. Lucy was also asleep and laying on Gray's lap. He gently stoked her hair. He gazed at her as she sleeped. He never gets tired of it. He just keeps thinking of how amazing it would be to be with her, hug her constantly. Being able to to call her his, kiss her, etc. He was desperately in love with the celestial mage.

Luna came to and wioed her eyes to see Gray staring at Lucy with loving eyes. She smiled at how caring he looked.

"Didn't you say you guys werent a couple?" Gray jumped at her sudden spoken voice.

"Oh you scared me. And yea we aren't together."

"But you have feelings for her?"

"Its pretty obvious already. Yea I am in love with her."

"Why have you not claimed her."

"Well like how I told your grandmother, she belongs to another."

"Oh I'm sorry. That must be tough."

"Yea, but they have been having issues. They had separated for a while. I barley decided to take the chance to win her heart. I want to follow my feelings and act upon them. I want to prove to her that I can make her happy. That's all I want for her. I want her to be happy. Wheather it be with me, him or with no one."

"That's the sweetest thing I ever heard. I wish you luck and even though I no nothing of the other, I still wish him happiness. You all deserve to be happy."

"Thank you."

 _I just hope she gives me a chance to prove it._

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **Hello Everyone :)**

 **I hope everyone is doing well. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'm so excited because I will be going to an anime convention this Friday. I'll make sure to tell you how it goes :) I hope to hear some comments and reviews about my story or some advice :) it always makes my day to see what you say :) Love you all :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**hope you enjoy this next chapter :)Thank you for your feedback and reviews :)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima own all rights to that :)**

* * *

 **Last Time...**

 _Luna and Toni had fallen asleep around the second hour of the train ride. Lucy was also asleep and laying on Gray's lap. He gently stoked her hair. He gazed at her as she sleeped. He never gets tired of it. He just keeps thinking of how amazing it would be to be with her, hug her constantly. Being able to to call her his, kiss her, etc. He was desperately in love with the celestial mage._

 _Luna came to and wioed her eyes to see Gray staring at Lucy with loving eyes. She smiled at how caring he looked._

 _"Didn't you say you guys werent a couple?" Gray jumped at her sudden spoken voice._

 _"Oh you scared me. And yea we aren't together."_

 _"But you have feelings for her?"_

 _"Its pretty obvious already. Yea I am in love with her."_

 _"Why have you not claimed her."_

 _"Well like how I told your grandmother, she belongs to another."_

 _"Oh I'm sorry. That must be tough."_

 _"Yea, but they have been having issues. They had separated for a while. I barley decided to take the chance to win her heart. I want to follow my feelings and act upon them. I want to prove to her that I can make her happy. That's all I want for her. I want her to be happy. Wheather it be with me, him or with no one."_

 _"That's the sweetest thing I ever heard. I wish you luck and even though I no nothing of the other, I still wish him happiness. You all deserve to be happy."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _I just hope she gives me a chance to prove it._

* * *

 **On The Train**

It took about four hours to reach their destination. After getting off they all took big stretches. Luna enhaled the fresh air and shut her eyes. Memories of her childhood were flooding back to her mind. Memories of her and grandmother walking threw grassy fields full of wildflowers while tending to crops with the villagers. Tears started to trickle from her eyes.

"Mommy?...Are you okay?" Toni looked at his mother worriedly. Luna snapped from her memories and wiped her eyes quickly.

"Yes mommy is okay sweetie. I'm just happy to be back home." She gave her son a sweet smile.

"Home?" Toni was confused. He lived in Magnolia for as long as he lived so far.

"Yes home. This is where mommy was born and grew up. Your going to be meeting your great grandma soon." Toni was surprised and had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong sweetie."

"I'm afraid she won't like me. Or I might do something wrong." Luna was surprised by his reasons. She understood though. She was afraid of her rejection towards his son before getting to know him.

Toni felt a muscular hand on his head. "Don't worry kid. I'm more than sure she will love you. You are her great grandson." Luna felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"There's no need to worry. We are behind you all the way." Lucy gave a reassuring smile. Something she's best at.

"Thank you..."

"Alright then let's be on our way. We want to get there as soon as possible!" Lucy was getting pumped.

They were now starting their hike towards the village. Lucy and Gray took notice of how beautiful the scenery was. They didn't get a chance to admire it the last time they came. They were too preocuppied with the mission at hand.

"How about we camp here for tonight. We arnt far from the village, but I believe for it to be getting dark." They stopped in the same location Lucy and Gray had stopped with Nana Rosa last time. The event between both of them and the spider entered Gray's mind. He tried so hard to keep in his nose bleed. _Now is not the time._

"Hey you okay." Lucy came right in front of his view.

"Ye..yea. Everything is fine." Soon they heard grumbling that came from the the small individual. He blushed with embarrassment. Lucy just giggled to herself.

"I guess someone is hungry. I guess we can all eat."

"I'll get the fire going." Gray went to go find wood.

"Let's start setting up camp. Here Toni you can eat this apple while we set up and get dinner ready."

"Thank you..." He said shyly. He was still getting used to Lucy, but he knew she wasn't a bad person.

It had been about three hours setting up camp and making and eating dinner. Now it was time for a bath.

"You ladies and Toni can go first. I'll wait until you guys finish."

"No peaking Gray." Lucy threatened.

"Hey it wasn't my fault last time." He realized what he just said. _Crap. I brought it up._

"Oh my. What did happen last time?" Luna asked.

Lucy turned red with embarrassment. "N..nothing he's being an idiot. Let's go." She left tugging Luna right behind her.

"Hey! I'm no idiot." Gray was irritated. _It wasn't even my fault._

At the river was Lucy, Luna, and Toni taking a bath. Toni was busy playing inw after while Lucy and Luna were chatting about themselves and their stories. Then Luna brought up the topic Lucy was hopping to avoid.

"So what happened between you and Gray the last time you where here?" Lucy groned.

"Well...I kind of panicked from having a spider on my back and screamed for Gray's help. I ran to find him so he could take it off. He did..., but then after I realized I was only in my my under wear. I gave him a good slap to the face and ran." Lucy was squirming with shame and was red at her cheeks.

"Oh my. Have you apologized."

"No. I've been meaning to but I haven't had the chance. I keep delaying and saying the wrong things. I know he's not an idiot. He the smartest person I know."

"Then tell him soon before things get worse. I'll be sure to give you guys some time to sort things out."

"Thank you."

"Well now that that's covered tell me about your ex-partner. The look on your face says you have a lot on your mind. If you need to talk to someone I'm here to listen."

"How do you know about..."

"Gray told me while you were asleep on the train."

"Oh i see.."

"Dont worry he didnt give details. He was very vague about information."

"I could guess he informed you about his thoughts and feelings on the matter."

"So you are aware."

"Yes.."

"Have you both talked about it?"

"Somwhat, but i told him i would not speak about it until he brings it up willingly one day. The way i found out was an accident. He was not ready himself."

"I see...have you thought about it yourself regardless of what you told him. Are their special feelings towards him?" Lucy didn't really have time to think about any other romantic feelings towards anybody else. Rightnow she was focused on herself and her situation with Natsu.

"I honestly have not thought deeply about it. I still love my ex-partner but thats something I need to work out. With Gray I love him because he is my nakama. I don't know myself if it could become something more. One thing for sure is that he is becoming someone more important to me each day that passes." Luna smiled about how sincere Lucy's words were.

"Well I wish every single one of you happiness. Sorry if it seemed I was snooping through your personal life. It just seemed you needed someone to talk to. Im sorry." Luna's actions reminded Lucy of Aries. She giggled at the thought.

"Its fine. It feels nice talking with someone outside my guild. Thank you for listening."

"Mommy. I'm getting cold."

"I guess its time to get out." All three dryed themselves and changed into their clothing for the night.

Gray went to the river soon after and took a quick bath. Soon as he retuned to the camp sight Luna and Toni were fast asleep. Lucy was the only one still awake.

"Can't sleep?" He took a seat beside her on a log.

"No. I was just waiting up on you."

"Oh. What's up? Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry.." Gray didn't expect an apology out of the blue.

"For what?"

"For the time we came her last time. It was my fault and you shouldn't have gotten hit because of how stupid I was. You arnt an idiot. I was just embarrassed and didn't know when was the right time to apologize. You can so anything to me for payback. Hit me if you want." She saw him raise up his hand and shut her eyes tight so she wouldn't see the impact of his attack. Instead she felt his hand rest on top of her head and felt a pair of cold yet comforting lips touch her forehead.

After he parted he looked into her eyes. "You arnt stupid. We all make mistakes. Any female would react the same way you would. Also, I would never hit you. What I just did is my way of payback." He got up and made his way to his spot to sleep. "Goodnight Lucy."

"Goodnight." Lucy made her way to her spot and turned her back towards everyone else as she layed down. Sh knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep for while. She couldn't count how many times she had blushed because of him and this would be the worst one yet. She then thought of her conversation with Luna. _Is it possible? I don't want it to become even more complicated._ Natsu then came in her mind. _I wonder how Natsu is doing? Is he even thinking of me? Does he miss me? Is he angry because of our seperation?_

 _Why is love complicated? Why am I complicated?_

* * *

 **With Natsu and Gajeel**

Both retrieved some information about specific whereabouts of the Dark Dragons from the member they had captured. He only knew a few of some of the locations but not all. It is said they had about five locations. They only had two they had information on.

"Ready to go Salamander?"

"Yea. I'm all fired up!"

"First location was not far off from where they captured their source. They were probably going to see the two individuals they sensed before. The second one was located in another forest area that is surrounded by grassy mountains. There have been sightings of a village. The plan is too question for relaible information.

"No one taints the names and history of our dragons."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **Hello Everyone :)**

 **I'm sooooo sorry its been a while since my last update. These past weeks have been crazy and I just got back from a four day camp in trip. Also, I had just graduated from high school which meant preparations for college. Please forgive me and I'll be sure to be updating soon again. I did not give up on this story and I don't plan too. Thank you for all the support you guys give me :)**


	23. Chapter 22

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)Thank you for your feedback and reviews :)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima own all rights to that :)**

* * *

 **Last Time...**

 _With Natsu and Gajeel_

 _Both retrieved some information about specific whereabouts of the Dark Dragons from the member they had captured. He only knew a few of some of the locations but not all. It is said they had about five locations. They only had two they had information on._

 _"Ready to go Salamander?"_

 _"Yea. I'm all fired up!"_

 _"First location was not far off from where they captured their source. They were probably going to see the two individuals they sensed before. The second one was located in another forest area that is surrounded by grassy mountains. There have been sightings of a village. The plan is too question for relaible information._

 _"No one taints the names and history of our dragons."_

* * *

 **In The Forest (Gajeel And Natsu)**

It had been a while since they passed the location they captured their source. Still no scent or sound from the other two individuals they heard last time.

"How long until we find it...I'm getting bored." Natsu was getting irritated from not being able to sense the location or the two mages.

"How the hell am I suppose to know. I would have kicked all their asses if I knew where they where by now."

"You mean I'll be kicking all of their asses."

"Gihi you wish salamander. I'll be done with all of them before you can even land a punch."

"You wana go Iron Mouth!"

"I'm down if you are!" Just then Natsu remembered why he was to finish as quickly as possible.

"Alright how about this. Let's make a bet to make it more interesting." He had a sly grin.

"Gihi. I'm game. Whats the bet."

"Whoever knocks out the most enemies at the first location gets to order the other to do whatever they want."

"Alright. If you win what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to call me and Happy Master for a month..."

"Pshh that's easy."

"And..."

"Oh there's more?"

"You need to confess your feelings to Levy already." Gajeel was shocked with embarrassment. His who face and his ears where fully red.

"Too scared gihi." Natsu teased.

" ! I'll do it! But I'm not going to lose!"

"Alright alright. What do you want me to do if youll win which you wont."

"I want you to get me a copy of Lucy's novel and I want you to get me and Lily a months worth of iron and kiwi juice." Natsu was surprised by his demands.

"Okay I can understand the iron and kiwi juice, but why Lucy's novel. Why don't you ask her?"

"I'm pretty sure she wont let me read it because she promised shrimp she would be the first to read it. Also, their conversations about the story got me interested. Also, I don't everyone to know I'm into that stuff." He started to turn light pink.

"Alright I get it. Let's shake on it." They where about to shake hands until a blast of hot magic when between their fingers.

"What the hell?" Revealing themselves from the trees where the two mages. The girl had short hair with the color mixtures of red,orange, and yellow. The boy had some regular black hair with a white streak that stood out.

"Well well looks like they came back Shou."

"They sure did Mari. I guess I owe you one hundred jewles."

Gajeel and Natsu could tell they had a good amount of powerful magic. But of course nothing they can't handle.

"So which one do you want to take on Mari?"

"Hmmmmm I want to take on...the pink haired mage."

"Oi! Its salmon! Not pink!"

"I don't care. What is see is pink." Natsu was getting irritated. _Your dead!_

"That's good because I wanted to take on the mage with the iron doted eyebrows that look very off centered."

"Are you some expert on eyebrows?"

"No. I just find them very unappealing. I bet no woman will ever look at you haha." Gajeel tightened his fists. _Your freaken dead!_

"Oi Salamander! You ready."

"Let's kick their asses! I'm fired up!" They both charged at their opponents.

"Let's go Mari."

"Right!" Mari charged at Natsu ready to unleash her magic. She flicked her wrists to unleash a sticky hot substance that wrapped itself around Natsu.

"What the hell is this!?"

"Heh its sticky magma. I can make my sticky substances into different matter. Do you feel the burn." She was surprised to see Natsu eating the magma.

"This stuff tastes like shit. I prefer fire better."

"Let's see how you handle ice." Mari opened her mouth to spitting out ice shards. Natsu was then stabbed and scratched by many shards that where directed for the vital areas. Before any more where directed Natsu was chewed through the Magma.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" His fire melted the rest of the shards that where aimed towards him. At the same time some fire had made its way into Mari's mouth. She started to constantly cough and had tears in her eyes.

"You brat! Youll pay!" Her purple substance that came from her sleeves became stone. She swung with all her might against Natsu. He was able to dodge one, but was then knocked out from the other from the air

"Ouch! Alright I'm done with your shit. I have someone to get back to." He got into stance.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He knocked out Mari in one shot.

"Is this the best your guild can do? Your bringing the name of dragons down." _Gajeel better be done with his fight._

He heard rustling in the bushes. Then came out Gajeel. Nature instantly started dying of laughter. "Hahahahaha! What happened to you?" Gajeel had came with his face full of cake faced makeup. His eyes were filled green eye shadow while his lips where plump red. His while face was covered with heavy foundation with very red rosy cheeks. The worst of it all from his perspective where his eyebrows filled in but every over exaggerated. He grabbed Natsu by the collar.

"You speak to no one about this! Or you are dead!"

"Alright alright haha I swear. Just tell me what happened." He let him go.

"Well..."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Iron Dragon Club!" Gajeel lunged toward Shou. He was then surprised to find out how fast he really is. Shou dodged every swing Gajeel made._

 _"Wow you have no looks or skill. I feel even more sorry for you now."_

 _"Shut the hell up!" He swung again._

 _"Awwww did I hurt your feelings. Do you want to cry? If so then let me help you with that." Shou pulled a small circular container that had some green powder. With just one breath he was able to empty out the while container into Gajeel's eyes._

 _"Ahhhh! What is that?"_

 _"Its my own creation of eye shadow. It make your eyes pop while also giving you a burning sting that'll blur your vision." Should went in for a kick toward the gut._

 _"Oof!" He then took out a small glass bottle of red liquid and splatted it upon Gajeel's lips. "My mouth!" His lips started to get shiny, yet where becoming overly chapped. He started to bleed, but you couldn't tell because it started to blend with the poisonous makeup. One after another Shou threw different types of makeup that either stung, burned, or caused temporary loss of eyesight or scense of smell. Added with physical blows._

 _"Even after all my makeup i waisted on you you still don't look presentable. I wonder if there's ever going to be a woman who will look at you with eyes of desire."_

 _"Heh you never know."_

 _"Excuse me."_

 _"I have my eyes set on someone and its looking pretty good for me right now." He said as he was managing to fight threw the lasting of the pain._

 _"Oh well well. I guess there's someone for everyone. I feel sorry for the girl though. She must be an idiot to think your the least bit attractive." He was then met with an iron fist to the face._

 _"What the hell? The affects of my makeup should have lasted longer."_

 _"The heat of my anger burned through you crappy makeup. Don't every talk about Shrimp like that agin!" He then threw another punch to Shou's stomach._

 _"Alright then let's end this." He pulled out a red container filled with red powder that was also steaming. He blue the red powder which created a big puff of red smoke heading towards Gajeels face. Gajeel then snapped out of it and took a big breath himself._

 _"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Woth that he blowed all the red powder back towards Shou's face._

 _"Ahhhhh!" Shou's face was burned red and a lot of his skin was peeled off. He fell uncousious. As he fell a mirror fell out of his pocket. Gajeel took a look at his reflection._

 _"Crap! Shrimp would never look at me again of she ever saw me like this."_

* * *

 **Present**

"And yea tha'ts what happened."

"Damn. Well hurry up before that stains permanently on your face. I mean I don't mind because I find it hilarious."

"Screw you. Hurry up and call soldiers from the magic council with the lacrima they gave us. Keep an eye on these two while I Wash my face."

"Alright beautiful haha." The lacrima started to glow. An image of of magic council soldier appeared on the screen.

"Soldiers from the Magic Council speaking."

"Hey we got you guys two more prisoners."

"Thank you Natsu. Your location says you are about 4 hours away. We will be there as soon as we can. In the mean time rest and try to find out information from the people you have captured."

"See you soon." _Alright let's tie these two up._

After finally tying Shou and Mari on a tree and setting up camp Gajeel had returned from Washington his face.

"I think you looked better before. It suited you."

"Shut the hell up before I make you."

"Alright alright. Well the soldiers said they are on their way and in the meantime we try to get some information out of these two when they wake up. Right now let's rest for a bit."

"Alright. Night Salamander."

"Goodnight." _Goodnight Lucy._

* * *

 **Next Morning (Gray And Lucy)**

They were all about an hour or so from the village. With each step Luna took the more nervous she became. Lucy noticed how much she started to tremble. She held on to her hand to calm her nerves.

"Its going to be okay Luna. We are here for you."

"Thank you Lucy. By the way are you okay? You still seem a bit tired."

"Oh yea I'm fine. I didn't get much sleep last night but just enough yo make it through the day."

"Oh. Any reason why?" She started to blush from the memory of Gray kissing her forehead.

"I..its nothing. Don't worry." Gray stared by how much she was blushing. He started to blush himself by how cute she looked. Luna noticed this and started to grin.

"If you say so. Hehe." They soon heard some rustling in the bushes. A figure then came out. It was a woman.

"Whos there?" Her figure became clear.

"Nana Rosa!" Lucy went up to hug her. "Its great to see you again!"

"Lucy? Oh sweetie how are you. Didn't expect to see you so soon again."

"Thought we would stop by since we didn't get to see your village."

"Hello Gray. Its great to see your doing well." **Any progress?** She started communicating telepathically.

 _ **Sort of. I'll fill you in later. There's someone you need to meet.**_

Nana Rosa gave a questionable look. She then noticed the two other individuals. She recognized one and tears started to pile in her eyes.

"Luna...?"

"Hi Grandma."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **Hello Everyone :)**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) I'll be sure to update soon. Sorry for any grammar mistakes and I'm still practicing on fight scenes so please don't judge :P thank you for your support :) don't be afraid to leave reviews and good criticism :)**


	24. Chapter 23

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)Thank you for your feedback and reviews :)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima own all rights to that :)**

* * *

 **Last Time...**

 _They were all about an hour or so from the village. With each step Luna took the more nervous she became. Lucy noticed how much she started to tremble. She held on to her hand to calm her nerves._

 _"Its going to be okay Luna. We are here for you."_

 _"Thank you Lucy. By the way are you okay? You still seem a bit tired."_

 _"Oh yea I'm fine. I didn't get much sleep last night but just enough yo make it through the day."_

 _"Oh. Any reason why?" She started to blush from the memory of Gray kissing her forehead._

 _"I..its nothing. Don't worry." Gray stared by how much she was blushing. He started to blush himself by how cute she looked. Luna noticed this and started to grin._

 _"If you say so. Hehe." They soon heard some rustling in the bushes. A figure then came out. It was a woman._

 _"Whos there?" Her figure became clear._

 _"Nana Rosa!" Lucy went up to hug her. "Its great to see you again!"_

 _"Lucy? Oh sweetie how are you. Didn't expect to see you so soon again."_

 _"Thought we would stop by since we didn't get to see your village."_

 _"Hello Gray. Its great to see your doing well."_ _ **Any progress?**_ _She started communicating telepathically._

 _ **Sort of. I'll fill you in later. There's someone you need to meet.**_

 _Nana Rosa gave a questionable look. She then noticed the two other individuals. She recognized one and tears started to pile in her eyes._

 _"Luna...?"_

 _"Hi Grandma."_

* * *

 **In The Forest (Lucy And Gray)**

"L..Luna is that really you?" Nana Rosa was barley able to speak from how much shock she had. Her only granddaughter appeared before here eyes after 10 years.

"It's me Grandma. I have someone I want you to meet." Luna positioned her son in front of her so Nana Rosa can get a better visual of him.

"This is my son Toni. Toni say hello to your great grandmother."

"Hello..." Toni was equally as nervous.

"I have a great grandson? Why did you you not visit me sooner?"

"I...I.." Luna couldn't bring the words from her mouth. She started to shake in fear of how badly her grandmother may reject her and Toni.

"You can do it." Gray whispered beside her. Luna felt a better sense of confidence knowing she was not alone.

"I was planning on coming home after two years of leaving, but I did not return because I became pregnant."

"Honey there is nothing wrong in bearing a child."

"It was not by choice grandmother. I was forced to offer myself to the man who got me pregnant." Nana Rosa was shocked from what she heard from her grand daughter. She would have never imagined her going through all that pain. The pain of not having the power to protect yourself and have your freedom taken away in an instance.

"I..I'm sorry if I have disappointed you, but everything was okay in the end. I was blessed with Toni as my son. I do not see him as a mistake. I would not be able to live without

 _And I will protect you no matter what._ **So I see you have decided to win her heart hehe.**

him by my side. My only wish is for you to at least accept him into your life so you can become part of his." Luna was now sobbing with her knees to the ground.

"Mommy..." Toni was trying to calm his mother by patting her back and hugging her with all his might. Nana Rosa walked towards the two on the ground.

"Luna...please look up." Luna did not want to but she did and what she saw on her grandmothers face made her burst into more tears. Nana Rosa's eyes showed sadness and longing. Longing to see her granddaughter again. She had always worried about her safety and if she was happy. Her happiness is all she cared about.

"Luna...you are very important in my life. I have thought about you everyday since you left ten years ago. I always wanted what was best for you that is why I let you leave ten years ago. You wanted to grow and become stronger. To be able to live your life the way you want to. I can tell you went through many hard ships, but you also had pulled through them. You could never disappoint me. I am very proud of you and I am very happy to know we have new member within our family. I love both you and Toni. Welcome home to the both of you." And with that Nana Rosa, Luna, and Toni came together for a long overdue hug with tears continue to trickle from their faces.

Lucy and Gray stood on the sidelines watching everything that had just occurred. They both happily smiled and felt the warmth of love radiating of the family. Lucy was bawling with happiness, while Gray shed a tear or two.

"Im so glad we came to witness this reunion."

"Same here Lucy. It just proves that love can make anything happen and make everything better."

"Yea your right. That's the main reason why Fairy Tail is so powerful. We protect the nakama we love."

Gray turned around to see Nana Rosa, Luna, and Toni staring at them. They had the same grin on their face.

"Alright then should we get going. We don't want it to be really dark before we get to the village." Gray said while trying to hide his small tint of blush.

"Your right. Is everyone ready to go?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. I shall lead the way. it will take us about half an hour to reach the village so there is no need to worry." Nana Rosa started off ahead.

Lucy and Gray were about to follow until they felt a tug on there arms.

"Lucy..Gray... Thank you so much for giving me the confidence to see my grandmother and tell her everything. Now we can be a family again." Luna started to tear up again.

"It was our pleasure Luna."

"Yea. I love to see families reunited. Loved ones are what make us stronger." Gray felt a tug on his pants.

"What's up Toni? You need something."

"Can I..can I..."

"Hmmm?"

"Can I ride on your shoulders?" Toni said with shiny puppy dog eyes. Probably from the crying is what made his eyes so shiny.

Lucy almost got a nose bleed by how cute he was. "So kawaii!"

"Sure! Hop on Toni!"

"Oh are you sure Gray? If your tired it's fine. I can carry my son."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. I still have a lot of energy. Go ahead and catch up with your grandmother. I bet you guys have a lot to talk about. Ill take care of him and keep him safe. Lucy will be here too."

"Yea don't worry Luna. Take this time to talk with your grandmother."

"Oh okay. Thank you both again. Toni be good okay. Ill be right there with you great grandma if you need anything." \

"Okay Mommy." Luna went on ahead with her grandmother while Lucy and Gray followed from behind.

The next half an hour went by in a flash with everyone cracking jokes, catching up, and telling stories. For the first time Toni was able to laugh who heatedly with everyone. Especially with Lucy's funny faces that she made for him. Gray also laughed by how silly Lucy could be. He wished time could stop for just a moment because he never felt so much to be around someone he loved so much.

"We are here!" Lucy and gray took behold the scenery that was in front of them. They had never seen so much green landscape before. What made it look even more beautiful were the cherry blossom trees that were located in different areas. Also, many different trees and flowers were scattered around the river that slowed within the village. There were well built shelters made of logs and stone. You could see children playing ball in the field and parents growing crops.

"It is just like how I remembered it." Luna took a big fresh air of where she was born. More memories started to resurface and she was so excited for her son to experience the place she was raised in.

"It's so beautiful. I can see why you would want to stay isolated. You wouldn't want anything to happen to this place."

"Yes you are right. I will work hard everyday until the end of my time to keep this place safe. My mother did the same and so did Luna's."

"Should we get going then. I don't think Toni could wait any longer." Gray let Toni down from his shoulders and Toni went running into the grassy fields towards the village.

After reaching the village, the residence all gathered to welcome back Nana Rosa and great the new visitors. They were happy to see their very own Luna home safe and sound. Even more ecstatic to see her with a child. Everyone accepted both of them back where they belong. They asked no more questions about the situation that had occurred. All that matters is they are family. A celebration was held in their honor and welcoming Gray and Lucy to their home. You see men drinking and having some good laughs, children playing small games that required them to be in teams, and women chatting and dancing away.

"Luna..." Luna turned to be faced with a childhood friend of hers.

"Christian!?"

"Yea its been so long! Im happy to see you back." He gave her a long hug which Luna gladly returned.

"Im so happy to see you. What have you been up to? Have you had kids of your own?"

"Well now I help with the crops and leave the village to collect supplies in another towns. And no I have not had children."

"Im glad you are doing well and Im sure you and your partner will bear some soon."

"I actually have no partner..."

"Oh im sorry..I just assumed..Im so sorry."

"No no don"t worry about it. It hasn't been on my head these past years. I think it's because I only had eyes for one girl since I was just a boy."

"Really why haven't you told her your feelings?"

"I was going to tell her years ago, but then she left before I could tell her."

"Why did she leave?" Luna very interested in who the person was that stole his heart. She must be an amazing person to have won the heart of someone so sweet, nice, and understanding as Christian. She's always noticed how great a person Christian was, but she knew she had no chance so she just stayed friends with him.

"Well she left to follow her dreams. She always talked about traveling to different towns and maybe learning magic on the way."

"Oh Christian. Has she ever returned since?"

"She has. She just returned today actually haha."

"Oh really who is she? Is she dancing somewhere? Can you introduce me?" Christian dropped a sweat. He found it cute how dense she could be.

"Maybe another time. Would you like to dance?"

"Are you sure? Would you not like to dance with the one you love?"

"I want to dance with you. Im sure of it."

"Okay then. I happily accept." The pair started to mix in with the other pairs that were dancing around the fire. Lucy noticed Luna dancing with a man and saw how cute they look together. They were happily smiling and chatting away.

"Hey Lucy." She turned to be facing a shirtless Gray.

"Gray where is your shirt?"

"I have no idea. It disappeared while I was cracking jokes with the drinkers."

"Alright well just don't lose your pants. I don't think your fans over there could handle it." A table full of woman both old and young were staring at Gray as if he was eye candy.

"Yea I don't want to be trampled tonight."

"Haha so where is Toni? I thought he was with you."

"He is playing with some kids over in the field. What are you doing over here by yourself."

"Just taking a break. Enjoying the scene of everyone having a good time and dancing."

"Would..yo..ike..dance?"Lucy couldn't comprehend what Gray asked.

"What did you say?"

"I umm asked if you...would like to..dance." Gray asked a little more clearly with one of his hands extended to take hers while his other hand was covering his nose and mouth out of embarrassment.

Lucy just smiled at his actions. _He looks really cute when he's embarrassed. He's been looking more attractive these days actually. What am I saying? He's always been attractive._ It's not until now that she's actually looking at him. She took a hold of his hand is accepting his invitation.

"I would love too Gray." She stood and walked over near the big fire where everyone else was dancing around. It was a slow song that was now playing. Both were a little embarrassed, but were able to position their arms the way they were suppose to. After a while it didn't seem as awkward. They both started to have normal conversation about new books they have read and a little more about their back stories. There was moment where they both stopped talking and Lucy had rested her head upon Gray's chest. Taking in his warmth and listening to the steady beat of his heart beat which was increasing little by little. **I see everything is going well between you too (Nana Rosa).**

 _ **Didn't expect you to say something right now (Gray).**_

 **Well you know me. I couldn't resist hehe. So tell me how things are going right now. Luna had told me a bit of an update about Lucy and you. What do you have to share.**

 _ **Well I believe Luna has told you already, but I decided to win her heart. i want to be the one to protect her and love her with all my might. I might not succeed, but it's better than not trying at all. There might be a chance and I am now willing to take it.**_

 **I am glad to hear that. I wish you luck, but I do also wish the other's happiness who is also trying to win her heart. Hopefully things work out between the three of you.**

 _ **I wish for that too. All i want is for her to be happy. Weather it be with me or him. Thank you for giving me courage.**_

 **It was all you my boy. I thank you and Lucy for bringing me back my granddaughter.** With that Nana Rosa cut the connection between them and left him alone in peace with Lucy.

At the day everyone started to head into their homes to rest. Lucy took shelter with Luna and Toni in Luna's old bedroom. Gray took rest in the living room of Nana Rosa's home. By the end of the day everyone was able to sleep with a smile on their face for once.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

People in the village got work early in morning. Children would be seen walking around the village delivering crops or supplies to each other. Lucy found it amazing how everyone works together to thrive. Today she was to help out with cleaning Nana Rosa's home while Gray accompanied her to inspect the area of any dangerous activity. It was a peaceful morning. It was enjoyable to be doing work with the company of others. Lucy wondered if this is how is would be like whenever she would have a family in the future.

"Excuse me Lucy."

"Yea Luna."

"Later would you be willing to take care of Toni for me. An old friend of mine invited me out for a walk and pick nick to catch up."

"I be happy to take care of your son. By any chance is your friend the one who invited you to dance yesterday. you both seemed very close." Luna started to blush.

"We..We arnt that close. It's been so long since ive seen him. There was a time where I had a crush on him, we just stayed friends because I felt I had no chance. He was very popular. I was happy enough to be his friend."

"Luna..."

"Well let's finish and get lunch ready."

"Oh okay." _She seemed so happy to be around him. She still might have some lingering feelings._

Around mid-afternoon Luna had left to meet Christian and Toni was left in Lucy's care. It did not take Gray long to show up either. He had finished his work for the day.

"Hey guys! What are two doing?"

"Hey Gray. Lunch is on the table for you and we are just drawing."

"I drew me and mommy with panda ears." Toni held up his drawing for both to see.

"Awwww that's so cute!" Lucy just couldn't help with how cute Toni could be.

"That's a really good drawing Toni. Are you going to give it to your mom?" Toni shook his head yes. He then put his paper and head down.

"Is something wrong Toni?"

"Mommy wont leave me behind right? Shell always love me?" Both were surprised by his questions. Luna's love for Toni was very obvious and it seemed she would do just about anything for her son.

"Toni of course your mom loves you. Why would you ask that?"

"Yesterday I saw Mommy dancing with a stranger. The looks she gives me is the same she gave him, but it's a little more different. She always tells me she loves me whenever she gives me that look. Does that mean she loves the stranger she was dancing with yesterday?"

 _This kid is pretty sharp._ Both thought while listening to Toni.

"Well that's something your mom needs to tell you for herself. And if you still feel unclear then talk to your mom. She still very much loves you Toni. She would never leave you." Gray rubbed his head to reassure him everything is going to be fine. A couple of hours later Luna returned.

"Mommy!" Toni ran to his mother at the door. "Hello sweety. Did you behave well?"

"Yes! I also drew you a picture of us with panda ears."

"Awww I love it honey. Thank you." She gave Toni a big hug. "There's someone I want you to meet." Just then someone else entered the home. It was Christian. In his hand was a stuffed animal. He squatted to be face to face with Toni. "Hey there Toni. Your mom has told me a lot about you. This is for you." In his hand was a stuffed panda.

Toni didn't take it right away. Everyone was confused about Toni's reaction and how quiet he became. Then Toni just asked out of the blue, "do you love Mommy?"

Gray and Lucy dropped a sweat. Luna was then blushing like crazy as well as Christian.

"T..T..Toni wh..what are you saying? Where did this come from?" Christian then came a little more forward.

"Yes I do." Everyone then caught their breath. Lucy was becoming Mira for a moment. _Oh my god! They have mutual feelings!_ Gray was trying his best to calm her down.

Toni continued. "Will you make her happy?"

"Yes I promise I will."

"Will you protect her?"

"Yes. I will protect the both of you and you great grandmother."

"Christian..." Luna could not believe what she was hearing.

"You wont take her away from me right?" Toni started to cry massive amounts of tears. Both Christian and Luna were shocked by his question.

"I will never take away your mother from you Toni. She loves you very much. I want to come to love you too."

"Mommy if you love him then you can be with him. Just don't stop loving me." Toni was about to collapse until his mother caught him in her arms.

"What are you saying Toni? I have always loved you and still do. I can never stop loving you and no one can take you away from me." Both had started to cry. Christian then embraced them both with his big arms. They were now there in the middle of the living room having a family moment.

Not soon after Nana Rosa came in and was surprised with the image before her.

 **What did I just miss?** Gray then looked at her with a smile. _**You missed a lot.**_

For another night everyone went to sleep with a smile on their face except for one who was still awake. She sitting on a bench in the backyard of the house. In her hand she held the communication lacrima Natsu had gave her. It had already been a couple of days since the last time they talked. He might have calmed down by now, yet she was still too scared to contact him and was afraid of another argument to happen.

"Hey." She was startled by the voice with no warning.

"It's okay its just me."

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"Why aren't you? I thought you would be emotionally exhausted by all the events that have occurred today."

"I thought so too, but I guess there are things on my mind that wouldn't let me sleep."

"Like what?" She showed him the lacrima.

"Oh I see. Have you called him?"

"No not yet."

"Oh should I leave so you can have some privacy."

"Oh no it's fine. Im probably not going to call him anyway." She hung her head. She didn't like how she was feeling and how she couldn't even talk to Natsu. How would she be able to face him in person later on.

"I get why it would be hard to call him now, but you can't avoid him forever. You both will eventually need to work things out. Remember to take your time. There is no need to rush. Remember I'm here if you ever need me." He got up and started making his way back inside the house. Last thing he said.

"You look better with a smile. So don't feel so down okay." He gave a smile of his own and went inside. Just then Lucy smiled herself, while having some rosy cheeks.

 _How does he know what I need to hear?_ She looked down at the lacrima. _I guess it doesn't hurt to wait a few more days._ She went back inside an put the lacrima back away into her backpack.

Hopefully the emotional events have come to a halt for the celestial mage. She now plans to enjoy herself for the next few days she has left on this trip. Hopefully nothing or no one ruins it.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **Hello Everyone :)**

 **I hope you are all doing well. Very much appreciate your support :) I was glad to have made this story on an actual computer instead of my cellphone. Right now I am just looking forward to the upcoming manga releases on Fairy Tail. It's getting really good and just keeps playing with my feelings. :P I will be sure to update soon :3 Thanks again for everything and be sure to leave reviews and suggestions :3**


	25. Chapter 24

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)Thank you for your feedback and reviews :)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima own all rights to that :)**

* * *

 **Last Time...**

 _For another night everyone went to sleep with a smile on their face except for one who was still awake. She sitting on a bench in the backyard of the house. In her hand she held the communication lacrima Natsu had gave her. It had already been a couple of days since the last time they talked. He might have calmed down by now, yet she was still too scared to contact him and was afraid of another argument to happen._

 _"Hey." She was startled by the voice with no warning._

 _"It's okay its just me."_

 _"Why aren't you in bed?"_

 _"Why aren't you? I thought you would be emotionally exhausted by all the events that have occurred today."_

 _"I thought so too, but I guess there are things on my mind that wouldn't let me sleep."_

 _"Like what?" She showed him the lacrima._

 _"Oh I see. Have you called him?"_

 _"No not yet."_

 _"Oh should I leave so you can have some privacy."_

 _"Oh no it's fine. Im probably not going to call him anyway." She hung her head. She didn't like how she was feeling and how she couldn't even talk to Natsu. How would she be able to face him in person later on._

 _"I get why it would be hard to call him now, but you can't avoid him forever. You both will eventually need to work things out. Remember to take your time. There is no need to rush. Remember I'm here if you ever need me." He got up and started making his way back inside the house. Last thing he said._

 _"You look better with a smile. So don't feel so down_ okay." _He gave a smile of his own and went inside. Just then Lucy smiled herself, while having some rosy cheeks._

 _How does he know what I need to hear? She looked down at the lacrima. I guess it doesn't hurt to wait a few more days. She went back inside an put the lacrima back away into her backpack._

 _Hopefully the emotional events have come to a halt for the celestial mage. She now plans to enjoy herself for the next few days she has left on this trip. Hopefully nothing or no one ruins it._

* * *

 **Next Morning (Natsu and Gajeel)**

Both were well rested after the fight with the two, mages they encountered on their journey to the first location of the guild. The council had already picked up the criminals while dropping off some more supplies for them.

Natsu and Gajeel continued their journey, sniffing out each area they passed. They argued from time to time about the dumbest things. Especially about the bet they had agreed on before defeating their opponents. In the end it came out a tie and no one was getting their prize. Natsu didn't complain much. He knew Gajeel was going to confess soon. It's not like it wasn't obvious to everyone else in the guild. heck even Levy knew. She was just waiting for Gajeel to finally say something.

As they were reaching deeper inside the forest were it grew even darker, the feeling of different presence of magic also grew.

"You feel that salamander?"

"Heck yea. These guys are strong, but not strong enough. I'm all fired up!"

"Gihi. Let's go!"

They ran. Following the scent and magic energy of each wizard that was located in the hidden guild. The mission was just now really getting started.

* * *

 **With Lucy and Gray**

They both were enjoying themselves in the village. Chores were not hard and were not boring either. Everyone in the village made things lively and enjoying. Having the kids around brought it even more to life. It was now mid afternoon and everyone was relaxing and enjoying their time with each other. Lucy and Luna were chatting away in the house about books, childhood stories, and etc. Gray was outside relaxing in a chair. Admiring the view of the village. He really got used the lifestyle the people lived. He thought it wouldn't be so bad raising a family in these kinds of parts especially with Lu...

He snapped his head form having those kinds of thoughts. _Like that would ever happen._ **And why wound't it?** He faced up to meet Nana Rosas smiling face.

"I can't get ahead of myself. She still loves someone else so I can't get my hopes up like that or fantasize about the future."

"Well if you wish to continue forward then start taking action right now." Gray contemplated.

"It doesn't feel right. It wouldn't feel fair if he was not here. Im just taking advantage of him not being here."

"Mmm I see. Well there is a reason for why he is not here and why she isn't with him right now. Even if he was here do you think she would want to be around him at the moment. I have read her thoughts and she doesn't seem to fond of the idea yet. The time will come where they will meet and settle the problems they have. Right now you should just do what you can to reach what you can and have closure. It seems you still haven't reached it yet."

Gray thought about it for a good minute and remembered he was still going to try even if it ended up unsuccessful. As long as he could make her happy then it will be fine.

"Alright then. What should I do right now? Any suggestions?"

"How about taking her out on a stroll around the village mountains. Set up a pick-nick. Have a good time with just you two. Ill go tell Luna to leave Lucy in a bit so you have a chance. You should start setting up everything." Nana Rosa gave a grin and pat him on the back.

"Alright I better get to it. Thanks for the confidence boost. Ill do my best to give her a good time. Give me twenty minutes to get things together." Gray ran to set up for his plans to ask Lucy out.

"It's nice to be young. Yet, also difficult. Reminds me of when I was young hehe." Nana Rosa stepped through the door of her home and called for Luna who was busy making lunch.

"Excuse me Luna where is Lucy?"

"She is in the restroom. Why?"

"I have a favor of you.." She told Luna the plan Gray is busy setting up. All Luna could do was smile and jump with excitement. She loved romantic secret plans.

"I want to become their match maker hehe."

* * *

 **Magnolia**

"Achoo!" A demon mage startled the guild drunk. "You okay Mira? Your not getting sick are you?"

"I don't think so. It either that or someone plans to take my role in something. Who knows."

* * *

 **Twenty Minutes Later(Gray)**

Gray had finished all his preparations fro the pick-nick. Nana Rosa helped him pick which spots where the most efficient for the pick-nick. Especially the ones that were most romantic, but she didn't tell him that. He made his way over to the house and once he entered he saw Lucy taking a nap on couch. She looked very peaceful and beautiful. He didn't want to wake her up, but he didn't want everything to go to waist. He put his hand on her shoulder and started nudging her a bit.

"Lucy..."

"Mmmm...Go away..."

"Lucy wake up. You haven't eaten yet. That isn't good."

She started to come to. As she opened her eyes she was met with enchanting dark blue eyes.

"Hi Gray *yawn*. Where is everyone. Has Luna finished Lunch already. I'm pretty hungry." She rubbed her eyes to wake herself up. Gray couldn't by blush how cute she looked.

"Same here. That's why I prepared lunch for us. Would you like to join me for a pick-nick?" His heart started to beat rapidly by her answer.

"I would love to. Is everyone else joining us?" She loved the idea of a pick-nick. Especially if it was Gray who made the food. She knows how well he can cook.

"Umm no. It would be just us two for today. I even have the location picked. Would you like to join me?" Gray had slight hesitation inn his voice by how nervous he had became.

Lucy was processing what he just said. She was thinking of what scenario this was becoming. He was asking her out on a date! She started to blush and was internally coping with realization. _Is he really asking me out on a date? Maybe not. He probably just wants to hang out. Oh get real Lucy! This is definitely a date. He even planned ahead of time. What should I do?_

"Umm Lucy?" She snapped from her thoughts.

"Oh umm yea?"

"If you don't want to then it's fine. Maybe another ti-"

"Oh no! I want to! I would love to go on a pick-nick with you." She blurted out. _I accepted!_ She said yes to the date and started to blush even more. She didn't know what she was thinking. Her mind was a big mess these days now.

"Oh okay. Great! Let's get going then." He offered his hand towards Lucy. She shyly rested hers upon his and now they were out the door. Gray picked up the basket and blanket with the other hand that was resting outside. They were now on their way.

From behind a tree stood three figures. "Oh I hope everything goes well. I wish I was there to see it for myself."

"Patience Luna. Well find out when they come back." _Ill be sure to read their minds if they don't bother saying anything._

"Hey Mommy. Where are uncle Gray and aunt Lucy going?"

"They are going to spend some time together sweetheart."

"Are they going to fall in love when they come back like you and Christian?"

"Who knows sweetie. We just need to wait and see."

About fifteen minutes later Lucy and Gray were almost to their pick-nick spot Gray had chosen. They just needed to follow the trail Nana Rosa advised him to follow. She said once they see a hill surrounded with wildflowers and a river near by, that is where they will stop. The walk was not so bad. There was so much scenery to behold upon. Both were so focused on everything around them they had forgotten they were still holding hands.

After one more turn around a bush, the hill full of wild flowers was visible. "Come on Lucy!We just need to get up this hill."

"Okay!" They both made a dash for the top of the hill. As they reached it they were able to see a field filled with different colored roses. On their right was a river that sparkled beautifully because of the sun's rays.

"It's beautiful..." Lucy said. Gray turned to see an awed struck Lucy that was mesmerized at the scenery.

"Yea it is." Lucy turned to see him staring at her. She faced downward hiding her blush.

"So should we start setting up. Ill flatten out the blanket."

"Okay ill take out the food."

After organizing everything in it's place they started to dig into their food.

"Yummy! These are really tasty sandwiches. What did you put in them Gray?"

"Really? I just prepared them like any other person would. I did add a bit of seasoning to the bread when I toasted them. It's not very hard to do."

"Well it's better than any sandwich I ever tasted. Your food always tastes better for some reason."

"It's probably because I want the person I am making it for to smile. That's why I try to make the food I make taste delicious as possible."

"Well you succeeded. Your cooking always manages to put a smile on my face."

"Im glad because that's what I was going for."

"Mmm?" Lucy still eating at her sand which.

"I told you last night didn't I? You look better with a smile on your face. That's one of the best things about you. Your smile brightens up any room and it brings on even more smiles from other people."

Lucy's heart started to beat even more rapidly. Gray's words always manage to affect her in ways she didn't think words could.

"Thank you Gray."

"Mmm? What for Lucy?"

"For everything. Ever since what happened with Natsu. I wasn't sure if you were just being there for me because we were team mates in the beginning, but I was happy you stood by me ever since. Your mostly the reason for my smile everyday. It's not just your cooking. You always know how to make me feel secure, confident, and wanted. I wouldn't know where I would be right now or how I would feel if you weren't by my side these past weeks. You are very important to me and I want to protect you the same way you want to protect me." She ended with the biggest smile she's ever had these past weeks. At the same time she had some tears that were barley started to form. they were not shed but it made her chocolate orbs shine.

Gray's breath was caught by how beautiful she looked. Especially with the sun just starting to set in the distance. Without thinking he leaned in with his arms wide and embraced her without giving her a chance to react. Lucy was surprised by his actions at first, but then melted into the hug. Even though he was ice mage he was very warm. The sound of his steady heart beat soothed her.

"Lucy..."

The sound of his voice startled her eyes open. She was waiting for him to continue. As she waited his heart beat increased in speed, which made her's increase.

"Remember how we agreed to not bring up a certain topic until I mentioned it properly." Lucy stayed silent.

"Well I want to bring it up now. I know it may not be the perfect time now, but nothing will happen if I don't make it clear now." He grabbed Lucy's shoulders and pushed her away from his chest to meet her gaze. He was beyond nervous, but it was now or never. The look on her face showed an equal amount of nervousness.

"I promised you and myself that I would protect you no matter what and wish you happiness no matter who you are with. I never planned to tell you my true feelings because you were with Natsu. The day he announced you two were dating, I was completely at a loss. I came to a conclusion that there will no longer be a chance because I knew how much you loved Natsu. All I wanted was for you to be happy, but now throughout the events that have recently happened and from a lot of thinking I realized there's a chance. And I'm willing to take it." Gray took a big breath to calm his nerves.

"I will always protect you and we will always be nakama, but... I want us to be more. I want to be someone even more special to you. I want you to be my side always. I love you Lucy. I always have and always will."

Lucy continued to stay silent. She had no idea what to say. She never thought this moment would come so soon. Now it was totally different from when she first found out about his feelings. She still loves Natsu like she did before, but now some feelings are starting to linger for Gray. She felt a sense of happiness of how much Gray cared and thought about her, but was now scared of how things will be from here on out. Her feelings needed to be sorted, but how much time is needed to her to do that.

"Gray..I..." Gray pressed a finger to her lips.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to get my feelings out in the open and let you know that I am going to try my hardest to show you how much I love you. It's your choice if you chose to love me back. I wont force you to do anything." With that he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"It"s getting dark now. We should get going now." He offered his hand.

"Yea.." She took it with no hesitation. _Gray loves me..._

They made their way back to the village safely. Over half the village were now asleep in their homes. That included Luna, Toni, and Nana Rosa. After entering the home Lucy and Gray let go of each other's hands. Neither really wanted to, but they didn't have a choice. Lucy didn't want to wake up Luna and Toni any later.

"Goodnight Gray."

"Goodnight Lucy. Sweet dreams."

He gave one last smile before Lucy shut the door. His smile lingered into Lucy's mind before she dozed off. Gray had also thought off how beautiful her smile was today. His final thoughts before dozing off... _I finally did it._

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **Hello Everyone :)**

 **I AM SOOOO SORRY! I know it has been a long while since I have updated. I've been busy with responsibilities at home and friends have also been taking up my time. Also typing on my phone can be difficult. My chapters are longer when I get a chance to type on a computer. Sorry if this chapter is not as long. I felt everyone deserved a chapter as soon as possible. Thank you for continuous support. Ill try very hard to find time to update again soon. This chapter is for all you Graylu fans. Let's see who Lucy ends up with in the end. Anyone still has the chance to win her heart :3 I love you all :3 Don't be afraid to leave reviews and comments about the story. It gives me more motivation to keep writing :3**


	26. Chapter 25

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)Thank you for your feedback and reviews :)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima own all rights to that :)**

* * *

 **Last Time...**

 _"I promised you and myself that I would protect you no matter what and wish you happiness no matter who you are with. I never planned to tell you my true feelings because you were with Natsu. The day he announced you two were dating, I was completely at a loss. I came to a conclusion that there will no longer be a chance because I knew how much you loved Natsu. All I wanted was for you to be happy, but now throughout the events that have recently happened and from a lot of thinking I realized there's a chance. And I'm willing to take it." Gray took a big breath to calm his nerves._

 _"I will always protect you and we will always be nakama, but... I want us to be more. I want to be someone even more special to you. I want you to be my side always. I love you Lucy. I always have and always will."_

 _Lucy continued to stay silent. She had no idea what to say. She never thought this moment would come so soon. Now it was totally different from when she first found out about his feelings. She still loves Natsu like she did before, but now some feelings are starting to linger for Gray. She felt a sense of happiness of how much Gray cared and thought about her, but was now scared of how things will be from here on out. Her feelings needed to be sorted, but how much time is needed to her to do that._

 _"Gray..I..." Gray pressed a finger to her lips._

 _"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to get my feelings out in the open and let you know that I am going to try my hardest to show you how much I love you. It's your choice if you chose to love me back. I wont force you to do anything." With that he planted a kiss on her forehead._

 _"It"s getting dark now. We should get going now." He offered his hand._

 _"Yea.." She took it with no hesitation. Gray loves me..._

 _They made their way back to the village safely. Over half the village were now asleep in their homes. That included Luna, Toni, and Nana Rosa. After entering the home Lucy and Gray let go of each other's hands. Neither really wanted to, but they didn't have a choice. Lucy didn't want to wake up Luna and Toni any later._

 _"Goodnight Gray."_

 _"Goodnight Lucy. Sweet dreams."_

 _He gave one last smile before Lucy shut the door. His smile lingered into Lucy's mind before she dozed off. Gray had also thought off how beautiful her smile was today. His final thoughts before dozing off...I finally did it._

* * *

 **Next Morning (Lucy & Luna)**

"Oh my gosh! I can already imagine how your babies with look like. Probably have blond hair with dark blue eyes or raven hair with chocolate brown eyes." Luna started ranting about Lucy and Gray's future after telling her yesterday's events. Lucy just dropped a sweat from how she reminded her of Mira. She would be reacting the same way.

"Calm down Luna. It's not like I accepted his confession."

"Are you?" Lucy didn't know what to say to that.

"I..I don't know..." Lucy couldn't deny that she felt something for Gray. She wasn't sure what. She loves Gray, but had she fallen in love with him as a woman who falls in love with a man. It was all just question she couldn't think of answers to and it was eating her on the inside. She already has the whole Natsu thing to deal with.

"Lucy...Are you in love with him?"

"I honestly don't know Luna. I'm not sure if it's just love for nakama, admiration, or if I have truly fallen in love with Gray. *sigh* I'm still sorting out my feelings about my ex. I care about them both and love them, but now my feelings are becoming a big mess and I don't know how to clean it. What should I do?" Lucy was almost in the verge of tears. It wasn't fair to her, Gray, or Natsu. They both deserved an answer, but it's not possible right now.

"Lucy dear." Nana Rosa had just entered the living room where Lucy and Luna were discussing.

"Nana Rosa."

"Grandma! How did everything go this morning. Nothing off today?"

"Nope. Peaceful as it should be, but it seems like everyone is not at peace right now. I heard everything Lucy and let me tell you what I think."

"Okay."

"I can see that you care about both boys equally and I'm sure both boys care about you. I'm not saying you should chose right away, but to really think about your feelings towards both of them. It's not something that will be fixed on it's own. Chose whoever makes you happy, who will always be there for you, and who you always will want by your side every second of the day. I of course wish Gray a lot of luck because I am very fond of the boy, but I also wish the other happiness. Be sure to chose soon. Who will make you happiest for the rest of your life."With a gentle smile she head out the door.

"My grandmother is right Lucy. It isn't something to take lightly. These feelings Gray holds for you are pure and strong. Don't wait too long." Lucy completely understood, but it was going to take a while to accept everything.

"I understand. I will think about giving Gray a chance, but maybe when Natsu returns so then it will be fair and will be easier to realize the difference in my feelings between both of them."

"Okay Lucy. By the way where is Gray? I haven't seen him all morning."

"He went to go help the villagers with the crops early in the morning. He seemed to have gotten accustomed to the life style here."

"Oh that's really great. It's too bad tomorrow is your last day."

"Yea. You're planning on staying a bit longer aren't you?"

"Yes. I missed my home village very much and I feel like it would be best for me and Toni to stick around a little longer. Also, he seems to be getting attached to Christian."

"You never know. He might become his new daddy." Lucy gave her a wink and all Luna did was stutter and blush.

"L..Lucy tha..that's t..t...to soon!" Lucy couldn't hold in her laughter. Luna's reaction was too much.

The day went by smoothly with no worries or problems as usual. Gray and Lucy hadn't had a chance to talk yet since yesterday. Both still had a lot on their heads, but they both knew they couldn't avoid each other forever.

It was getting dark and everyone was enjoying the little company they had left before it was time to go to bed. Lucy thought it would be a good opportunity to talk with Gray now since they haven't spoken to each other all day. She started to look around the village the spot the raven haired stripper. She had no luck for about ten minutes until she saw him on top a hill leaning against a tree.

"Gray..." No answer. She made her way up the tree to see if he was alright. He was and was soundly asleep. _Probably had a long day._ She sat right next to him and leaned against the tree as well. Now starting to look up at the stars that were now appearing.

"There sure are a lot of stars here huh" she whispered gently. She knew he couldn't hear her, but it didn't matter. It just didn't feel right not talking to Gray for a day. She reached into the pockets of her pink sweater to warm her hands up. Then felt a glass object.

"Oh yea. I still haven't contacted Natsu since that time." Flash back occurred when he wouldn't stop saying rude things about Gray and was being unreasonable.

"He probably learned his lesson. I'll call him tomorrow." Lucy was still a little upset, but she still missed him. His goofy grin, childish attitude, and kind heart that always made her smile. That's why this was going to be a tough decision between them. She looked over to see Gray still sleeping against the tree. "Let's see what the future holds for us." After half an hour Lucy had also dozed off leaning against the tree while her head was upon Gray's shoulder. Gray had woken up fifteen minutes after Lucy had dozed off. He didn't want to wake her up, but now it was getting pitch black and the villagers were in their homes getting ready for bed.

"Lucy..." He shook her gently.

"Mmm yes..."

"We should stop meeting like this. Seems like almost every time I see you, your sleeping. Common we should head back." One again he took her by the hand and lead her back home, but they were not met with the quiet, dark time of the village where everyone was in their respectable homes resting.

Some villagers were still up and were gathered around with torches in their hand for lighting. Gray pulled Lucy along to hear the commotion. They heard constant questions of "Are you two alright?", "Why are you hear?" and "Where are you from?"

"Did someone get hurt?" Lucy started o get worried.

"I don't know, but we should see if we can help."

"Yes, you two come with me. I still don't know who I am dealing with. I need to see the person's face before being able to read their mind. Nana Rosa said while walking from behind.

"We got you. Well keep the villagers safe as well is anything goes wrong. Right Lucy."

"Right!"

"Thank you both. Now let's see what's the commotion about. Everyone excuse me."

"Nana Rosa was the first to enter within the crowd of people." Lucy and Gray were still making their way in.

"Hello. I am the one in charge of this village. May I ask who you are and why you are here. We will tend to your wounds right away."

"Hello. We are sorry to cause a disturbance, but we are wizards who are here to ask question that we can hopefully get answers to for the magic council. After we got all that we can get we will be on our way."

"Yea what he said."

"I see well then I will gladly cooperate. May I ask what are both of your names again."

"Oh yea sorry. My name is Gajeel Redfox. Fairy Tail wizard and iron dragon slayer."

"Damn long intro. Trying to brag."

"Shut up fire breath and introduce yourself."

"You shut up and my name is-"

"Natsu?..." It wasn't his voice who said his name. It was even a more higher and gentler voice. Once he hasn't heard for a long time and has longed. He looked up to see her making her way through the crowd finally. With a certain ice mage right behind her. He paid no attention to him because all his attention was on-

"Lucy..."

* * *

 **Next Morning (With Lucy)**

 _How did things turn out this way? How could this happen so soon?_ Lucy was in a state of worry panic and confusion. She wasn't ready to see Natsu face-to-face. Today was barley the day she was going to contact him,but that ship had sailed.

Yesterday's events were bit awkward. No one knew what else to say after Natsu and Lucy had spotted each other. Gray had also said his name in head while Nana Rosa and Luna were tying the strings together on how Natsu knew Lucy. It didn't take long. Gajeel just thought that this was going to be a very dramatic week.

Everyone was going on with their usual morning routine. Gray saw Lucy doing the dishes from breakfast and decided to helpout.

"Hey you need any help?" He walked on over and started drying.

"Thanks." Lucy gave the best smile she could, but Gray knew she had a lot on her mind.

"Don't do that Lucy. I know how worried and scared you are." Lucy sighed. She knew she couldn't keep anything from him.

"Sorry Gray. I just don't know how to approach him. Its almost been over a week since I last talked to him. Now he's here in person. Also, I don't know how hell react when he sees you and how hell know we are leaving today. I just-"

"Hey calm down. You don't need t worry about me. I can handle myself against that flaming idiot. You should just take your time. There's no rush. Knowing him he'll approach you first. This is probably a good chance to talk things out a bit."

"Yea your right. Thanks Gray. I can always count on you for advice." She gave him a quick hug.

"No problem Lucy. You know I'm here no matter what. I'm not planning on giving you up that easily though." He gave a cocky grin and a wink that made Lucy blush.

"D..don't say st..stuff like that." Gray chuckled by her cute reactions.

"Alright then Ill see you later. Going to walk around the village to see if anyone needs some last minute assistance." He gently patted her head and took off.

After walking around for twenty minutes he could see no one needed his assistance for the day.

"They all may have everything covered. I should go back Lucy."

"I'm sure she doesn't miss you so there's no need to head back soon." Gray turned to see Natsu bandaged up from all the wounds he had received. He had no idea how he got those wounds, but it didn't bother the dragon slayer.

"What do you want Natsu?"

"We need to talk."

"Alright then." They both walked a good twenty minutes away from the village. Almost a little past where Lucy and Gray had their pick-nick. Natsu smelled their lingering scents at the hill. _When did they come all the way over hear? Why were they over hear?_ He clenched his teeth to keep himself from yelling. He didn't want to think of any possibilities.

"Alright man this is far enough. What do you want to talk about?"

Natsu's eyes were covered from his bangs. He clenched his fists.

"I'm only going to ask you this one more time. Do you love Lucy?" Gray saw this one coming.

"Yes I do." He said with no hesitation and seriousness. He had been fond of the celestial mage for a long time and he was not going to deny them anymore. Before he knew it he was on the ground with pain coursing through his left cheek. Natsu had punched him full force with so much anger.

"What the hell Natsu!?" Natsu continued to throw punches at him. Gray tried to dodge each one. He too felt a sense to fight back, but he wasn't sure. Then he thought he saw a small tear going down Natsu's cheek. He thought he might of imagined it, but he could see Natsu was trying to let out his pain and anger some way and the only way was with brute force. He let him take a few shots at him, but he wasn't going to give in. He fought back. Natsu realized he got the idea of the fight and was glad he cooperated. He would have felt even worse if it was just him trying to beat him up. He thought of Gray as a close friend, even though he didn't admit it. He didn't mean anything he said about him to Lucy. He was just jealous and pissed. He couldn't stand the thought of someone else loving Lucy. Especially if it was one of his closest friends.

They went for about two hours fighting and it was mid afternoon. Both were completely exhausted, but somehow relaxed because they were able to let everything out. They were now just laying down and looking at the blue sky.

"How are you doing over there." Natsu starting the conversation while still catching his breath.

"I'm fine. You?" Gray answered while also catching his breath.

"Yea." It went quiet again. It was awkward to bring up anything, but Natsu needed to make things clear.

"I'm not giving her up." Natsu stated.

"Me neither. I decided it's time to act on my feelings and I want to make her happy."

"Well then let's see who will give her more happiness."

* * *

 **Hey Everyone :)**

 **Sorry if I took too long again. I started some college classes early and I have a tight scheduled. I'll try to update as soon as I can when I have some free time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave some reviews or opinions about what you would like to see happen or any ideas for future stories. Love you all :)**


	27. Chapter 26

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)Thank you for your feedback and reviews :)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima own all rights to that :)**

* * *

 **Last Time...**

 _After walking around for twenty minutes he could see no one needed his assistance for the day._

 _"They all may have everything covered. I should go back Lucy."_

 _"I'm sure she doesn't miss you so there's no need to head back soon." Gray turned to see Natsu bandaged up from all the wounds he had received. He had no idea how he got those wounds, but it didn't bother the dragon slayer._

 _"What do you want Natsu?"_

 _"We need to talk."_

 _"Alright then." They both walked a good twenty minutes away from the village. Almost a little past where Lucy and Gray had their pick-nick. Natsu smelled their lingering scents at the hill. When did they come all the way over hear? Why were they over hear? He clenched his teeth to keep himself from yelling. He didn't want to think of any possibilities._

 _"Alright man this is far enough. What do you want to talk about?"_

 _Natsu's eyes were covered from his bangs. He clenched his fists._

 _"I'm only going to ask you this one more time. Do you love Lucy?" Gray saw this one coming._

 _"Yes I do." He said with no hesitation and seriousness. He had been fond of the celestial mage for a long time and he was not going to deny them anymore. Before he knew it he was on the ground with pain coursing through his left cheek. Natsu had punched him full force with so much anger._

 _"What the hell Natsu!?" Natsu continued to throw punches at him. Gray tried to dodge each one. He too felt a sense to fight back, but he wasn't sure. Then he thought he saw a small tear going down Natsu's cheek. He thought he might of imagined it, but he could see Natsu was trying to let out his pain and anger some way and the only way was with brute force. He let him take a few shots at him, but he wasn't going to give in. He fought back. Natsu realized he got the idea of the fight and was glad he cooperated. He would have felt even worse if it was just him trying to beat him up. He thought of Gray as a close friend, even though he didn't admit it. He didn't mean anything he said about him to Lucy. He was just jealous and pissed. He couldn't stand the thought of someone else loving Lucy. Especially if it was one of his closest friends._

 _They went for about two hours fighting and it was mid afternoon. Both were completely exhausted, but somehow relaxed because they were able to let everything out. They were now just laying down and looking at the blue sky._

 _"How are you doing over there." Natsu starting the conversation while still catching his breath._

 _"I'm fine. You?" Gray answered while also catching his breath._

 _"Yea." It went quiet again. It was awkward to bring up anything, but Natsu needed to make things clear._

 _"I'm not giving her up." Natsu stated._

 _"Me neither. I decided it's time to act on my feelings and I want to make her happy."_

 _"Well then let's see who will give her more happiness."_

* * *

 **Half An Hour Later**

Lucy started to get worried. She couldn't find any sign of Gray or Natsu. She decided to go looking for either of them. Either to help out Gray with any work or go have a talk with Natsu. She felt it was time to sort some things out so they could at least start talking again normally.

She then noticed that there wasn't much people in town. Their were signs of children and parents, but not as much as any other day.

"Where is everyone? And where are those two?" She started to pout. "I'll just go back to the house." She was about turn and head back, but two figures that were walking out from a bundle of trees caught her sight. It was Gray and Natsu. Both covered in bruises, yet Natsu was a little worse because his original wounds had not healed yet. Both were supporting each other while walking back.

"There she is." Gray pointed out. They both saw her there standing with a questionable face, yet beautiful nonetheless. The wind was blowing her hair across her face while the sun shined upon her. Gray and Natsu saw the same beautiful image and knew this whole situation was going to be a pain in the ass. Why did they both have to love the same girl.

She started to run towards them in worry. "What the hell happened to you too?" She started to examine both of their faces. She first took a hold of Gray's face with her small, soft hands. Gray blushed like crazy. Natsu just got annoyed. _Tch. I should have been first..._ Gray gave him a cocky smirk while Lucy was not looking. He sent a glare right back. That ended when she then took a hold of his face. She got a little nervous, but felt a sense of happiness to see him again.

"It's good to see you again Natsu." She gave him a smile. Gray saw that this time she felt relieved and happy to see him. It didn't bother him as long as Lucy smiled from the heart.

"Alright then I' going to go clean myself up. Lucy, you take care of this idiot." He let go of Natsu and started limping back to the house.

"W..wait Gray! Are you sure you don't need any help tending to your wounds." Lucy called out.

"Nope! Enjoy yourselves! You guys need to talk right!"

"Hey Gray!" Natsu screamed out. Lucy was startled by his outburst and Gray turned around to listen.

"Thanks!" He said in all seriousness. He didn't show a smile, but Gray knew he was sincere. He waved bye to the both of them while facing the other direction. Lucy was just confused. _What happened between these two? Wait..._

"Natsu. Did you and Gray fight?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Psh no. We talked and made up. No need to worry." He crossed his arms and looked away to hide his lying face. _Well as long as they made up somehow then it should be fine. Just don't want to know how they made up._

"Alright Natsu. Lets go take care of your wounds. They got worse."

"This is nothing. They will heal on their own. I actually do want to talk to you. Do you think we can be somewhere alone to chat?"

"Umm yea." _Hopefully this goes well._ Lucy started heading in the direction Natsu and Gray came from. Natsu didn't want to take that path again because it smelled too much like Gray and Lucy being together. It honestly still bothered him, but he didn't want to start another argument.

"Can we go anywhere else Lucy? I just came from there and I would like to get a good look around this place in other areas."

"Oh okay. Let's see. I think there's couple of trees on the other side of the village, where they are surrounded by long patches of grass."It was near the cropping area, but since there weren't many people around for some reason they should be fine in not getting interrupted.

"Alright then lets go!" He said cheerfully. He grabbed a hold of Lucy's hand and pulled her along. _Same old Natsu. Taking me by the hand without my permission._ It might seem selfish, but there was a great sense of warmth around it to Lucy. It's as if he always wants her with him everywhere he goes and he wouldn't forget about her. That warmth still lingered within Lucy. She didn't think she would miss this feeling so much.

About fifteen minutes passed to make it toward the couple of trees in the field. "Whoa! This is a great view!" From where they were standing it was a peaceful view of the village.

"Yea. I discovered this place a couple of days ago. I hadn't really had a chance to visit it again with anyone yet so we could have a pick-nick or something." Natsu felt very warm inside to know that it was another spot that only him and Lucy knew of. Both sat down on the cool grass, enjoying the late afternoon breeze.

Lucy was getting very nervous by the minute. _I wonder what he's going to bring up first? I wonder if he's mad? Will we start another argument?_ That was the last thing Lucy wanted.

"Lucy..." _Here it comes._

"I want to break up."

"...huh?" Those were not the words she expected to be coming out of his mouth.

"Well what I mean is that I want to start all over again. I want to try and win you over again. So instead of just trying to become your boyfriend again, I want to become the person you will make you the happiest."

Lucy still couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Did he not think she cared about him anymore? "Natsu..." He grabbed a hold of her hands gently.

"Don't get me wrong Lucy. I don't doubt your feelings of how much you care for me or have some little love left for me. I just feel I should work harder to deserve you to even be by my side. I love you so much Lucy, but I feel like my love hasn't been enough. Also, I took our relationship for granted. I believed everything would be fine regardless of what happened or how I acted, but that wasn't the case. You deserve better and I am prepared to give that to you. Heck you even know I would give up my life for you already, but that still doesn't seem enough. I hope for you to accept my love confession the next time Lucy and Ill be sure to be the best boyfriend I could be."

Lucy was tearing up by how sincere Natsu was with his words. His face showed determination while his eyes showed love and longing. A face she has not seen in a while. A face she had missed. If he had told her these feelings of his sooner she would returned to him in a heart beat, but now their was contradictory between possible feelings for another.

"Natsu...I should tell you... Gray-"

"I know Lucy." Lucy looked up wide eyed. _How did he-._

"You're probably even more dense than me heh. Iv'e known Gray for a long time so I know when something is off about him. I didn't mean anything I said about Gray. I was just pissed and jealous by how much you were being around him. I knew that wasn't doing me justice so I knew I had to control myself. Me and Gray "talked" and we came to an agreement that we will both do our best to win you over. From what I can tell you have started to care about him a lot. I'm probably behind, but if you still haven't answered to his confession then I still have a chance. I will do my best to catch up and win your heart all over again and make you the happiest you've ever been. Worst comes to worst I will still love you after and forever." He rested his forehead against Lucy's with his eyes closed. Lucy continued to let out tears because of how happy she was that Natsu had told her everything that made her feel as if she was a precious treasure that he desperately wanted back. Yet, she was also sad because she would soon have to make the hardest decision of her life and will end up breaking on of the two's hearts.

Her thoughts were then distracted by Natsu giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Let's go Lucy. It's going to get late." He held out his hand this time and waited for Lucy to take it. It was a sign that he was willing to wait for her this time instead of just rushing and taking her with him. She gave him her hand and equally applied the same amount of force towards his. They both made their way back to the village. It was suspiciously dark as they both entered.

"Hello?"Lucy grew worried.

"Oi! Iron head! Stripper! Where are you?"

They were not to be expected with what happened next...

"Now!"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **Hello Everyone :)**

 **I wanted to update as soon as I could before I become very busy again. Sorry if it is not as long as my last chapter. I just really wanted to get some Nalu moments in thsi story for all you Nalu fans ;) Thanks again for all your support and please leave reviews and suggestions :) I love you all :3**


	28. Chapter 27

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)Thank you for your feedback and reviews :)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima own all rights to that :)**

* * *

 **Last Time...**

 _Lucy was tearing up by how sincere Natsu was with his words. His face showed determination while his eyes showed love and longing. A face she has not seen in a while. A face she had missed. If he had told her these feelings of his sooner she would returned to him in a heart beat, but now their was contradictory between possible feelings for another._

 _"Natsu...I should tell you... Gray-"_

 _"I know Lucy." Lucy looked up wide eyed. How did he-._

 _"You're probably even more dense than me heh. Iv'e known Gray for a long time so I know when something is off about him. I didn't mean anything I said about Gray. I was just pissed and jealous by how much you were being around him. I knew that wasn't doing me justice so I knew I had to control myself. Me and Gray "talked" and we came to an agreement that we will both do our best to win you over. From what I can tell you have started to care about him a lot. I'm probably behind, but if you still haven't answered to his confession then I still have a chance. I will do my best to catch up and win your heart all over again and make you the happiest you've ever been. Worst comes to worst I will still love you after and forever." He rested his forehead against Lucy's with his eyes closed. Lucy continued to let out tears because of how happy she was that Natsu had told her everything that made her feel as if she was a precious treasure that he desperately wanted back. Yet, she was also sad because she would soon have to make the hardest decision of her life and will end up breaking on of the two's hearts._

 _Her thoughts were then distracted by Natsu giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Let's go Lucy. It's going to get late." He held out his hand this time and waited for Lucy to take it. It was a sign that he was willing to wait for her this time instead of just rushing and taking her with him. She gave him her hand and equally applied the same amount of force towards his. They both made their way back to the village. It was suspiciously dark as they both entered._

 _"Hello?"Lucy grew worried._

 _"Oi! Iron head! Stripper! Where are you?"_

 _They were not to be expected with what happened next..._

 _"Now!"_

* * *

 **In The Village**

"Surprise!" Everyone within the village screamed.

"Ahhh!" Lucy jumped quickly behind Natsu by how startled she was.

"What the hell is going on?" Natsu said while reverting back to his normal stance. He thought he was going to fight off some mages. Nana Rosa came from the crowd.

"You can say it is your welcome party and Lucy's goodbye party. Today is her last day within the village." Natsu was not informed of that information. He thought he would have more time to spend with Lucy.

"Nana Rosa, you didn't have to do all this."

"Oh, but child we wanted. Both you and Gray had been a big help since you two got here. Also, you brought back an important member of our village back to us."

"She's right Lucy." Luna then came from behind.

"Without the courage you and Gray gave me I wouldn't have even thought of the possibility of coming back home with Toni. Thanks to you and live life with no regrets."Lucy couldn't take how much love she was receiving from people who she had only known for only a few weeks. She was almost about to shed tears. Toni then came up.

"Aunt Lucy, you and uncle Gray are also an important part of are family. You helped us stay together. We love you both." She couldn't take it any more. She bent down to give Toni the biggest hug she have ever given him. Toni gladly returned it. He had opened up more ever since visiting the village. Another reason to thank Lucy and Gray for everything they have done.

Natsu looked at everyone and how they stared at Lucy with loving eyes. _Ill keep my mouth shut for today. She deserves all this._ He stared at her with a loving smile. Nana Rosa noticed this.

"So where is the stripper? Did he leave already?" Wishing he already did a bit.

"He is still resting. Seems like he had a brawl with someone earlier today." She eyed Natsu suspiciously. Noticing he had more wounds than before.

"Haha you don't say."

"Would you like to accompany to wake him?"

"Sure why not."

"Very well. Everyone else start celebrating! It is suppose to be a party!" Everyone cheered and huddled around Lucy. Both Natus and Nana Rosa where on their way to get the other guest of honor.

"By the way where is Gajeel? I haven't seen him much today?"

"Oh he asked if I had a communication lacrima that he may use. He seemed desperate to contact a certain someone heh." _I obviously know who since I read his mind. This boy's mind I have not read because I want to see how much he will admit and his intentions._ Nana Rosa first listens to each person before reading heir thoughts. Making sure they are not some sort of liar with ill intentions. Better to give them a chance to tell some sort of truth.

"Oh okay I see." They were quiet for about five minutes. _Will this lad not say anything? I guess I have no choice.."_

"Thank you." She stopped herself from reading his thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

"I just wanted to thank you and your village. Lucy seemed to have the time of her life here and get her head cleared a bit. I'm the one who made it a mess so I am forever grateful."

"You love her don't you boy."

"Yes, immensely. I wish to make it up to her and win her heart all over again." The look on his face showed such determination that Nana didn't see a reason to read his thoughts. She can tell that his thoughts were filled with with Lucy.

"You do know about Gray's feelings don't you?"

"Yes..."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I feel completely pissed off at the idea! What do you think!?One of my closest nakama (though I would not admit it) is in love with the same girl as me! It sucks and I don't want this to get between us as nakama." He ruffled his hair into a mess, but calmed down after a few big breaths.

"I am grateful to him in some way though."

"How so?" Very intrigued what he was going to say next.

"He was there for Lucy when I wasn't or couldn't be. I would prefer Lucy smiling by the help of someone else then cry because of me. Her hating me would be my worst nightmare. If I were to lose, I would be almost be fine if it was him..." _Is he willing to give up Lucy in the end..._ She stared at him in silence.

"Hey I said almost. I'm not planning on giving up that easily. Even if I can't be physically right next to her."

"Well boy I was in favor of Gray because I have grown very fond of him, but I can see your are also very eligible to make that girl very happy. I also wish you luck. Please don't let this get in the way of the bond the three of you have with each other."

"I promise I wont let that happen."

They had made it to the house and saw Gray taking a nap on the couch. "Alright I will give you two some privacy. Don't be late and don't start fighting. You can't afford more wounds. You have a long journey ahead of you."

"Yea. Oh I'm sorry I haven't thanked you yet for the information you provided me and Gajeel."

"It's no worries. I would be happy to end the guild who influenced members of this village into evil." So it seems the Hitachi Brothers, the ones Lucy and Gray had defeated a while back when they first met Nana Rosa , where part of the Dark Dragons and members of the village. They were only 12 when they were kidnapped and forced to join their guild as new members. It was the guild's way to gain new members easily and expand before they were willing to take action which just happened recently. They were influenced by the idea of greed and the selfish thought of power. They began to enjoy killing for the enjoyment and for that they were kicked out of the guild for killing their own members. They had no where to go so they decided to return back to their home village where they were raised. They hoped to influence everyone else in the village to follow their ways of darkness. Obviously Nana Rosa and the other villagers refused and were then being harassed and being killed or injured one by one when the Hitachi brothers felt like it. It took everyone a while to raise enough money to hire some mages to put it to an end. And of course Lucy and Gray became their saviors.

Nana Rosa went through their old belongings to see what she could find and she had found a map of every location each hide out was. There were more then the council assumed there to be, but some may not exist anymore because they were each dated for when they were built. Seemed like the Hitachi brothers were going plan on a revenge scheme on the guild that kicked them out.

"Don't worry. I will avenge for what you had to go through." Natsu gave a reassuring grin that made Nana Rosa smile.

"Alright then wake him up so we can start celebrating." She headed out.

Natsu turned to Gray to wake him up. "Mmm...L.."

"Huh?"

"Lucy..." Natus grew a tick mark. "Oi! Wake up you pervert!" He threw a pillow at him will great force which knocked him off the couch.

"What the hell you bastard! I was having a good nap!"

"I can tell. Hurry up we need to get going." He headed out the door.

"To where?" Gray got up.

"You'll see. Oh and even if I'm not physically by her side I will do whatever I can to win her back and come back as soon as I can. Don't even think about doing any funny business or I'll kick your ass."

"Pshh whatever. Ill make sure to do my best in making her the happiest so we can always be together."

"Then let us begin."

"Yea." Both shakes hand.

"Hey Gray..No matter what.."

"Yea. I know." Both gave each other a smile full of respect and understanding. No matter who Lucy chose, it wouldn't affect the close bond they had between each other. They will continue to be a team and continue to be nakama.

When Gray saw the celebration that was going on, he felt a sense of warmth for an ice mage. This had become another home for him and many more have became his family.

Everyone was having the time of their lives. Gajeel was back and was now chewing on some metal and drinking with the locals. "Oi anything I missed Salamander?"

"Na nothing much. How was your talk with Levy?"

"Huh!? H..how did you-" Natsu just started cracking up by his facial expression.

"You ready to finish what we started. Yea I'm all fired up! I need to get back as soon as I can for Lucy. Can't let Gray win her so easily."

"Oh so he's finally gana act. Well we better hurry. Don't want miss all the romantic action and drama between the three of ya gihi. I wish ya luck."

"Thanks." _I'm going to need all the luck I can get._ He then heard his name being called by Lucy who was standing in the middle of the dancing crowd. She had already finished dancing with Gray.

"Hurry up man! I'm okay with hogging her all night."

"Hell no you won't! You guys are leaving early in the morning so I should be the one spending more time with her!"

"You wish." They were now all in each others faces throwing arguments and calling each other names. All Lucy could do was smile because the image in front of of her was of the Natsu and Gray she has come to love.

 _This will be a hard choice, but there won't be any regret when I chose because I'll be sure of it. Right now I just want to enjoy what I have right now._

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

 **Hello Everyone :)**

 **Nothing to report right now. I'm just very tired and sleep deprived from homework, but I'm still happy I find the time to update. Hope you enjoy :) Love you all :)**


	29. Chapter 28

**Hello Everyone.**

 **I first want to deeply apologize to everyone for how long it has been. Starting my first year of college was very overwhelming as well as starting my first job and there were things I needed to settle and finalize before having some leisure time. Don't think I forgot about the story. I fully intend to complete it soon. I thank all of you who waited patiently and stuck around. I hope you continue to do so until the end. I promise to try my hardest to find the time to update and complete this story. I love you all and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima Owns all the rights :)**

* * *

 **Last Time...**

 _Everyone was having the time of their lives. Gajeel was back and was now chewing on some metal and drinking with the locals. "Oi anything I missed Salamander?"_

 _"Na nothing much. How was your talk with Levy?"_

 _"Huh!? H..how did you-" Natsu just started cracking up by his facial expression._

 _"You ready to finish what we started. Yea I'm all fired up! I need to get back as soon as I can for Lucy. Can't let Gray win her so easily."_

 _"Oh so he's finally gana act. Well we better hurry. Don't want miss all the romantic action and drama between the three of ya gihi. I wish ya luck."_

 _"Thanks." I'm going to need all the luck I can get. He then heard his name being called by Lucy who was standing in the middle of the dancing crowd. She had already finished dancing with Gray._

 _"Hurry up man! I'm okay with hogging her all night."_

 _"Hell no you won't! You guys are leaving early in the morning so I should be the one spending more time with her!"_

 _"You wish." They were now all in each others faces throwing arguments and calling each other names. All Lucy could do was smile because the image in front of of her was of the Natsu and Gray she has come to love._

 _This will be a hard choice, but there won't be any regret when I chose because I'll be sure of it. Right now I just want to enjoy what I have right now._

* * *

 **Morning in Lucy's Apartment**

Lucy woke up to the warm rays upon her face. She really wanted to continue sleeping, but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Mmmm I guess it's time to wake up." She got up from her bed and went through her daily routine. First was cleaning her bedroom, then taking warm bath, picking her cute outfit for the day, and then... "breakfast!"

She walked over to her kitchen to start poring herself some cereal. As she walked over toward the cereal she noticed a letter dropped in front of her doorway. "Mmmm?" She picked it up and noticed it was from Luna. Her eyes beamed with excitement It had already been three weeks since her and Gray had left the village. She missed everyone dearly. Especially Luna, Nana Rosa, and Toni. They were now family to her and especially to Gray. It was a sad goodbye for now, but they were sure to visit them again.

While poring her cereal she started to read.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I hope you and Gray are doing well. Just wanted to get in contact to let you know how everyone is. Toni is becoming such a bright young man who watches out for everyone he cares for. I think he might have a little crush on someone right now hehe... He hasn't told me yet but I can tell who it is. I'll give you later detail if anything progresses. My grandmother is well and healthy. Christian has been helping her around the village with inspections and everything seems to be quite peaceful thanks to all of you. Let me know how your doing soon and how you love life is going hehe._

 _Love Luna_

Lucy had finished her cereal by the time she finished the time she finished the letter. _Ill be sure to let you know who I chose._ She feels like shes getting closer to the answer day by day, but it's still a hard decision to come to.

She decided it came down to who would make her the happiest, who will always be their to fight along side her, who she will always think of every day, and who she feels she can't live without and have a future with.

Ever since leaving the village Gray has been around her like a nakama should be. They both would occasionally go out to just hang out and talk about common things. She enjoyed her time with Gray, but she noticed he wouldn't try to pull any moves on her or try to flirt. She figured it was for Natsu's sake. He wanted a fair fight for when he returned.

Even if he wasn't physically around he always took the initiative to call Lucy whenever he had the opportunity to see how shes doing and letting her know he missed her. She looked forward to every call she would receive. It would mostly be around the time were she would almost go to sleep. Last she heard was he and Gajeel locating three more locations of the Dark Dragons and defeating them all. It is said they might return in about three weeks if they are able to locate the guild master in the last two locations that they were given. Fairy Tail has been missing their two Dragon Slayers. Especially a certain short, blunett who's been missing the iron dragon slayer.

It was now around early noon. Lucy decided to go visit the guild and check the request board. On the way she started dotting down the good points between Gray and Natsu. Hoping it would help her come to a conclusion. Gray had such a gentle nature where it would kill him to even hurt her in the slightest. Natsu was maybe not as gentle, but was determined to protect her no matter the cost.

Next thing you know it she was in front of the doors of the guild. She opened to see the smiling faces her nakama.

"Good morning Lucy-san." Wendy greeted Lucy first at the counter. She was busy drinking a chocolate milkshake. Right next to her was Erza who was mesmerized by her strawberry cake. Cana was right next to her chugging a barrel of alcohol while reading her cards.

"Morning Wendy! Where is Carla?"

"Oh she is over there by the Happy and Lily eating."

"Oh I see." She took a seat beside Wendy, noticing there was no Mira in sight.

"Where is Mira?"

"She's in the back getting some more supplies. Did you need something Lucy?"

"Just wanted my regular strawberry milkshake." Still scanning for any sight of Mira.

"Oh if you want I can make it for you. When you were gone on your trip with Gray I learned some things from Mira when she needed help."

"Well if it's not too much trouble Wendy.."

"Not at all! I am up for the task!" Lucy found it adorable how she got chippy.

"Oh hello Lucy! When did you get here." Erza finally noticing her existence.

"About five minutes ago actually haha. How was your cake?"

"Delicious! I'm so glad to not have any idiots fighting and knocking over my cake for once."

"Lu-chan!" Levy jumped out of nowhere giving Lucy a bear hug from behind.

"Morning Levy-chan!"

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Talking about how it's peaceful without Gray and Natsu both fighting."

"Oh yea your right. It has been more peaceful. Yet, it is a little boring. Fairytail isn't the same without the both of them hear at the same time."

"Especially Gajeel hehe." Lucy teased. Levy started to turn dark re.

"Lu..Lu-chan do..don't be a..a meanie!" Lucy couldn't hold in her laughter.

"Well I agree with you Levy. Even though I enjoy not having my cake being trampled on I miss the liveliness the both of them brought everyday. Who else am I suppose to punish when they get out of hand hehe." Both Lucy and Levy sweat dropped.

"Hey Lucy!" Cana finally spoke.

"Yes Cana?" Curious to why she spoke to loudly.

"Have you figured out who you wanted to be with?" She said that a little to loud for her liking. Everyone else now became extremely curious. Wendy had just finished making her milkshake.

"Cana don't say that so loudly. What if Gray is around?" She said quietly.

"I don't really care. I'm just curious to know if you have chosen already." Everyone waiting for her reply.

"I still don't know exactly, but I feel like I'm getting closer to the answer each day." Wendy handed her milkshake over to her.

"Lucy we arn't trying to pressure you, but I believe for it to be wise to figure out soon before anything may go wrong. From what you told us they both seem to be on equal terms. Question is how long will that last. You know how competitive and serious they both can get."

"Yea I understand. Cana do you think you can read your cards to see how my future with turn out."

"Sure. I can't say who you will chose, but what will be the outcome of your decision." She started to work on her cards. In the meantime the girls started to converse between themselves again.

* * *

 **With Natsu and Gajeel**

"Dammit! Where is he!?"

"Oi Salamander! Calm down." They were right now in the last location of the dark guild and had defeated very single last powerful wizard in sight. There was just one problem. The master of the dark guild had gotten away. He was in sight one minute, but the next he disappeared within all the fighting. Natsu tried to follow him, but one bastard had blinded his sense of smell hearing and sight for a few seconds enough to help their master escape. Natsu gave him a good pumel to the face for ruining his plans.

"I wanted to get back to Lucy as soon as I could. We planned to surprise them all by our early return."

"I know Salamander. I'm not too thrilled either. I've been wanting to head back for a while now. _For Lily and a certain someone at least..._

"Common. The guards will take care of the rest. The council will inform us on what to do next.

Natsu sighed. "Alright.." _Ill be back soon Luce._

* * *

 **Back at the Guild**

"Hey Lucy!" Gray had just showed up a couple hours later. He saw Lucy scanning the bored of requests.

"Hey Gray." She gave him a gentle smile that still made his heart leap.

"I just wanted to let you know that the book store is having a sale today."

"Really!"

"Yea. I wanted to know if you wanted to join me. I've been wanting to get some new cook books. You up for it."

"Of course! But ummm do you think Levy could join us. She's been telling me that shes been looking forward to getting some new books." She asked timidly.

"Of course. The more the merrier." Gray gave a cute grin.

"Yay! Levy-chan!" _Anything to make her happy._

The three were now gone. Excited to get their new books.

"Wait Lucy!" Cana called, but she was already beyond listening reach.

"Is something wrong Cana?" Erza asked worriedly.

"My cards tell me Lucy will be very happy with whomever she chooses..."

"Well that's good isn't it?"

"Yes, but..."

"But...what...?" Erza becoming increasingly more worried for her teammate.

"My cards are telling me of a possibility of Lucy facing a horrid experience that may affect that. It will cause conflict and very stressing matters. We need to let Gray and everyone else to keep an eye on her."

"I understand. What about Natsu."

"I'm not sure. He has a lot to deal with right now. Knowing him he will rush back from the mission to protect Lucy."

"Ill ask Master what we should do." Erza wen up to speak to Master.

Cana continued looking at her cards. _What's going to happen to Lucy? Gray, Natsu,...protect her._

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and Ill be sure to update again soon. Thank you again for your support. I love you all :)**


	30. Chapter 29

**Hello Everyone :) I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns all the rights :)**

* * *

 **Last Time...**

 _"Hey Lucy!" Gray had just showed up a couple hours later. He saw Lucy scanning the bored of requests._

 _"Hey Gray." She gave him a gentle smile that still made his heart leap._

 _"I just wanted to let you know that the book store is having a sale today."_

 _"Really!"_

 _"Yea. I wanted to know if you wanted to join me. I've been wanting to get some new cook books. You up for it."_

 _"Of course! But ummm do you think Levy could join us. She's been telling me that shes been looking forward to getting some new books." She asked timidly._

 _"Of course. The more the merrier." Gray gave a cute grin._

 _"Yay! Levy-chan!" Anything to make her happy._

 _The three were now gone. Excited to get their new books._

 _"Wait Lucy!" Cana called, but she was already beyond listening reach._

 _"Is something wrong Cana?" Erza asked worriedly._

 _"My cards tell me Lucy will be very happy with whomever she chooses..."_

 _"Well that's good isn't it?"_

 _"Yes, but..."_

 _"But...what...?" Erza becoming increasingly more worried for her teammate._

 _"My cards are telling me of a possibility of Lucy facing a horrid experience that may affect that. It will cause conflict and very stressing matters. We need to let Gray and everyone else to keep an eye on her."_

 _"I understand. What about Natsu."_

 _"I'm not sure. He has a lot to deal with right now. Knowing him he will rush back from the mission to protect Lucy."_

 _"Ill ask Master what we should do." Erza wen up to speak to Master._

 _Cana continued looking at her cards. What's going to happen to Lucy? Gray, Natsu,...protect her._

* * *

 **At The Bookstore**

"Thank you so much you too! I've been meaning to get some new books."

"It's no problem Levy. You should really thank Gray. He planned the day today." Lucy nudging Gray.

"Well I'm glad you two had fun. I've been needing some new books myself. So do you need an escort back to your homes?"

"Oh not me. I'm going back to the guild for a while. You can go ahead and take Lucy. Bye you two! Behave yourself hehe."

"Levy-chan!" Lucy said all flustered.

"Sorry about that Gray. You know how she is."

"Oh it's no big deal. Don't worry about it." Said with a neutral face. "Shall we get going then."

"O-oh okay.." Lucy expected a more flustered reaction from him. Whenever someone made a teasing joke bout them he would get all nervous and red, but now... it didn't faze him at all. She felt a little disappointment.

As she walked toward her house they were met with silence. Lucy didn't feel comfortable and found it odd how he didn't bring up any conversation. She tried bringing something up, but he would answer in short responses.

"We are here." Snapped out of her train of thought, Lucy came face-to-face with her home.

"Oh, that was quick."

"Yea, time sure does fly by. Well Ill see you tomorrow Lucy." Gray was on his way.

"Wait!" He was startled by her sudden outburst.

"Would you like to come inside for some tea or coffee?" Hoping he would say yes.

"Oh no thank you Lucy I'm good. Natsu should be calling you tonight so I don't want to intrude. Ill see you tomorrow okay."

"Yea okay. See ya."

After seeing him walk for about ten minutes he was nowhere in sight.

"*Sigh* I guess Ill go take a bath." She went towards her shower and took a relaxing bath t clear her mind. _Why was Gray acting a little weird today. He seemed a little distant after the bookstore. I'll ask him tomorrow._

She got ready for bed and right on schedule was Natsu calling through the lacrima. "Hey Luce! How are you doing? Everything going alright?"

"Umm yea Natsu, everything is going good." Her smile contradicted her eyes.

"Don't do that Lucy. I can tell when's something's wrong. What happened? Did someone hurt you!?"

"No no Natsu. It's just Gray acted a bit distant earlier like he didn't really want to talk to me." She started to gain some tears.

"Don't worry about Gray Lucy. He's an idiot. He probably has some stuff he's been thinking about so don't sweat it okay." He gave her a grin.

Lucy couldn't help but smile when he grinned. "Thanks Natsu. Your right. I should have more faith in Gray. So how is the mission going?"

Natsu's grin became a snare. "I don't want to talk about it."

"That bad huh?"

"We almost caught the master, but he got away. We were so close! *sigh* Now we have to wait for next orders."

"Well I'm sure you guys will end up catching him. I believe in you guys."

"Thanks Luce. I will for sure catch him and come back soon to Fairy Tail!" In the faint background, "Salamander they called us!"

"Oh I got to go Lucy. Talk to you soon okay. I love you."

"Bye Natsu." She said with a smile. They both hung up. Lucy then after went into her covers.

 _I feel better talking to Natsu, but Gray is still worrying me. Did I do something wrong? I guess I'll find out tomorrow._

* * *

 **Next Morning**

Lucy woke up a bit early to catch Gray and talk with him privately. _Hopefully he's there.._

She reached the front door to hear a couple of voices coming from within the crack. "How are you doing Gray?" It was Mira.

"Yea. Any progress with Lucy? *hic*" And Cana.

"Honestly I'm very stressed. I feel like going away to clear my head." *thump. Lucy didn't feel like she should listen. She felt something was going to hurt her, but she couldn't stop listening.

"It's stressful winning the heart of the girl you like."

"I don't like her Mira." Lucy's heart stopped beating. _What..what does he mean? I thought he cared about me?_

Putting in the effort for just liking someone is not even worth it. That's why I don't like Lucy." _I don't want to hear this!_

Lucy left running. Accidentally bumping into her fellow nakama Laxus as she ran.

"Oi Lucy!" She just kept running. She wanted no one to see her tears.

 _What's her deal?_ As he entered the guild he saw Mira, Cana, and a flustered Gray. "Yo."

"Oh hello Laxus. Your usual?"

"Yea. What's happening here?"

"Just talking about Gray's *hic* love life *hic*."

"Ohhhh who's the unlucky girl? heh" Gray shot him a glare.

"It's our own little celestial mage hehe."

"Oh yea I've been hearing rumors of you and Natsu battling for her heart. Pulled any moves since Natsu ain't hear?"

"Na then it wouldn't be a fair fight. I want to win fair and square."

"Pshh I would take the opportunity I get."

"Well I think it's sweet he's pulling back for their friendship." Mira said handing Laxus his beer.

"Oh yea I actually saw blonde running the opposite direction from the guild. She seemed in a hurry."

"Oh really we didn't see her."

"I'll go look for her and bring her back." Gray got up from his seat.

"Hold on Gray. I think now is a good time to let all of you know what I read in my cards about Lucy." Cana was dead serious now.

"What happened?" Gray got worried and a deathly aura surrounding him.

"Lucy is in danger."

"What!? What's going to happened to her!?"

"Calm down Gray. I don't know specifically, but I know it can cause major harm if we don't protect her. Erza knows of the situation and told Master. We agreed to let the closest people to Lucy to know first so we could be around her at all times. We will let Natsu know soon after he is done with his mission. It shouldn't take too long now from what Master has told us."

 _Why Lucy? She didn't do anything wrong!_ Gray's fists were shaking with anger.

"Believe me Gray I am mad too, but she already has enough to worry about so for now we need to keep alert of any suspecting dangers that could harm Lucy."

"What do you mean by dangers that could harm Lucy?" They were all startled by a new voice. One full of anger and worry. Enough to make everyone jump from their seats.

"Natsu..." Gray was surprised to see him back so soon.

"When did you-"

"Now is not the time for heart warming reunions. What happened to Lucy...?" Him being calm made things become even more intense.

"It's not what happened, it more of what could possibly happen." Mira explained.

"My cards showed Lucy being in terrible danger."

"What! Who is going to hurt Lucy!?"

"That's something I don't know... So for right now we need to keep a close eye on her and not let her out of our sight."

"Alright then. So who's watching her right now?" Everything went dead silent

Natsu looked at Gray. "Shit!" Both ran towards Lucy's. Gray had a bad feeling.

 _Please be alright Lucy._

* * *

 **With Lucy (Unknown)**

 _Huh?... Where am I?... Why is it so dark?_

She tried opening her eyes, but was met with more darkness. She tried to speak, but she didn't have the strength. All she could make was sounds. "...el...o?" Out of no where she felt a powerful kick towards her stomach. "Ahhhhhh!" Then one towards her back. "Ahhhhhh!" She felt a person's face near her own. His breath smelled of blood.

"So you finally woke up." He gave her a smack to the face. Having her collapse to the floor gave him such joy. "Hehe." He grabbed by her hair and lifted her up to meet his face.

"I'm gana destroy you the way those two destroyed everything I owned and built." He threw her against the wall by her hair. "Ahhhg!"

"Too bad I couldn't get both you and the short blue haired girl." _Levy?... "_ That metal faced bastard was around her. I'll be getting her later. So for now you have to endure double the punishment." With his big black boot he stomped on her face. "Oi!"

"Yes Master."Another voice was present.

"Go retrieve the short, blue haired fairy. Make sure that metal bastard doesn't catch you."

"Understood. I'll be back soon."

His focus was back on Lucy. "Don't worry... I won't kill you right away. I'm just gana destroy you bit-by-bit to the point where you yourself are useless. Hahahaha!"

 _It hurts soo much... Why can't I move?"_

"If you're wondering why you can't move, I made you take some drugs earlier while you were passed out. I don't want you spoiling the fun."

 _Help me...You promised remember..._

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **Hello Everyone :)**

 **Here is a new update I hope you enjoy. Just to let you know that we are almost nearing the end :) Thank you to those who have supported me throughout the story and have been patient. I have very much enjoyed writing my first fanfic and I hope many of you have enjoyed it as well. I plan to continue to write more stories after this one :) I love you all :)**


	31. Chapter 30

**Hello Everyone :) I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns all the rights :)**

* * *

 **Last Time...**

 _Huh?... Where am I?... Why is it so dark?_

 _She tried opening her eyes, but was met with more darkness. She tried to speak, but she didn't have the strength. All she could make was sounds. "...el...o?" Out of no where she felt a powerful kick towards her stomach. "Ahhhhhh!" Then one towards her back. "Ahhhhhh!" She felt a person's face near her own. His breath smelled of blood._

 _"So you finally woke up." He gave her a smack to the face. Having her collapse to the floor gave him such joy. "Hehe." He grabbed by her hair and lifted her up to meet his face._

 _"I'm gana destroy you the way those two destroyed everything I owned and built." He threw her against the wall by her hair. "Ahhhg!"_

 _"Too bad I couldn't get both you and the short blue haired girl." Levy?... "That metal faced bastard was around her. I'll be getting her later. So for now you have to endure double the punishment." With his big black boot he stomped on her face. "Oi!"_

 _"Yes Master."Another voice was present._

 _"Go retrieve the short, blue haired fairy. Make sure that metal bastard doesn't catch you."_

 _"Understood. I'll be back soon."_

 _His focus was back on Lucy. "Don't worry... I won't kill you right away. I'm just gana destroy you bit-by-bit to the point where you yourself are useless. Hahahaha!"_

 _It hurts soo much... Why can't I move?"_

 _"If you're wondering why you can't move, I made you take some drugs earlier while you were passed out. I don't want you spoiling the fun."_

 _Help me...You promised remember..._

* * *

 **With Gray & Natsu**

"Shit! Where is she!?" Gray looking frantically around her apartment.

"How am I supposed to know!? I entrusted her to you Gray. I thought you were looking after her!" Natsu getting irritated with finding no trace of her. Her scent had faded for sometime now from her home. She's been out for a while.

"I was! We were together with Levy yesterday. Everything was fine."

"Really? Because she told me otherwise last night." Gray paused his search.

"What are you talking about."

"I don't think you deserve to hear." Gray grabbed him from the collar of his shirt.

"Now is not the time Natsu! What did Lucy tell you." He released his collar.

"*sigh* She told me she was worried about you. She was upset about how you might have been separating a bit from her."

"What? I don't think I have. I even invited her out yesterday. She insisted bringing Levy along."

"She told me how quiet it was between you two on the way back to her house and how you rejected her invitation to step inside her house for coffee or something."

"I have my reasons for that.."

"Which is?..."

"Well I was quiet because I was thinking about new recipes for Lucy to try."

"You cook?"

"Huh?.."

"Hahaha! Ice Princess is a house wife! Wait till the guild hears abut this!"

"Shut up fire breath! At least I can make my own meals and not mooch off Mira for free food."

"Hey! I can learn. I just like Mira's cooking better."

"Sure." Gray rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, what was the reason you didn't accept Lucy's invitation."

"It didn't seem fair..." He said in a wisper, but just loud enough for Natsu to hear.

"What do mean? Fair to who?"

"Fair to you. I did want to accept Lucy's invitation, but I felt like something would happen like expressing my feelings or extinctly pulling a move on her. I promised myself I would wait until you returned so I could win her heart fair and square."

"Your an idiot."

Gray grew a tick part. "What the hell!? I was thinking about you you dumb ass!"

"You're the dumb ass you dumb ass! You're not suppose to be thinking about me. You're suppose to be thinking about Lucy. Making her happy. Yea obviously Ill get ticked off about your being in her house alone, but Lucy wanted to spend time with you. All I care is that she's happy. It's my fault for what happened to us and how I went on the mission for these past months. It just means I need to work twice as hard and I will! Now stop being stupid and do the best you can while Ill do the best that I can." Natsu gave Gray a hard pat the back which a confident grin.

Gray grinned back. "Alright I get it. Just don't get too ticked off if she chooses me and I get to make her the happiest."

"You wish ice breath. Ill be sure to make her the happiest."

"Whatever. Come one. She's obviously not here and there's no clue to where she could have gone."

"Natsu!" Both were startled by high pitched scream coming from the window. It was Happy.

"Happy! It's good to see you again bud!" Happy flew in and gave a big embrace towards Natsu.

"I'm happy your back Natsu and I wish we could talk more, but you and Gray need to come with me right away."

"What happened Happy?" Gray getting worried again.

"Gajeel caught someone attacking Levy!"

"What?"

"Yea! And he said Lucy's scent was lingering on him. I was confused because I thought Lucy would be at the guild. I saw her walking there this morning when I was on my way to see Levy if she was with Wendy and Carla."

"She wasn't at the guild today..." Gray now even more confused.

"Happy take us where Levy is and tell us more."

"Aye!" As Happy led the way, both Gray and Natsu jumped from Lucy's window and started running as fast as they could. Both increasing in worry. _First Lucy disappearing and now Levy getting attacked. Who else is in danger?_

* * *

 **With Gajeel and Levy**

"I'm not going to keep fucking repeating myself! Why were you after Shrimp!? And why is Bunny Girl's scent lingering all over you? Especially the scent of her blood..."

"Lu-chan..." Levy was standing on the side with Panther Lily while she saw Gajeel ruffle up the age that tried attacking and kidnapping her. Her and Gajeel were strolling through town catching up for missed time. She was very ecstatic to see Gajeel again after these past months. She literally jumped into his arms almost tackling him down. Gajeel was very happy to see her too, but he knowing who he is he didn't show it as much. Soon their happiness was ruined when the scum of a mage tried to harm Levy.

"Gajeel!Levy!" Natsu and Gray were running from there left while on their right Cana, Mira, and even Wendy, Carla and Erza were running towards them. Happy seemed to have gotten to the females first before looking for Natsu and Gray.

"Bout time you guys showed up! I can't even get this piece of trash to speak up!" He let go of the beaten down mage.

"*Cough cough. You're all imbeciles." The mage finally spoke, but were not the words everyone wanted to hear. It just got every even more irritated and impatient.

"Iron breath was right about Lucy's scent being all over you. Where the hell is she! What did you do to her!"

"Hehe. I didn't do anything. That wasn't my job sadly." He continued to chuckle.

"Why I!" Natsu grabbed him from the collar about o give him a good fire dragon punch to the face until he recognized another scent.

"What's wrong Natsu-san?" Wendy curiously asked for the sudden pause.

"He has another scent on him. It's not as strong as Lucy's, but it's there and it's familiar."

"You're right. Yet its hard to make out." Both Natsu and Gajeel took a good two minutes examining the scent. They both realized.." It's him!" They said in unison.

"Who?" Erza asked.

"The goddamn master to the dark guild we were searching for all these months. We were able to defeat all the guild's locations and lock up almost all their members, but the master got away. We were close but he disappeared last second. We couldn't find any trace of him or his scent. This guy must be one of his members."

"Now the question is why were you after Levy and what do you know about Lucy!?"

"Heh you ain't getting anything out of me." Natsu was really going for the punch this time until Erza and Mira stepped in.

"Let us handle this Natsu." Both of their deadly auras combined was no laughing matter. Everyone had chills down their pine and ll the buys went pale white. Mira went into her demon form while Erza had one of her deadliest scowls dark mage was no longer in the mood to laugh.

"Now listen here." Erza started. "Tell us where Lucy is now before I tie you up in chains and leave you in a cave full of corpses where you can rot and no one will even know of your existence." Mira then spoke. "Or would you rather be tied up from head to toe, blindfolded, and drowned until you no longer have the strength nor will to hold your breath and give your life away into the darkness." Neither one cared what it took because one of their own nakama could be in danger.

"A..alright I...I'll tell you everything. Just don't do either of those."

"Then talk!"

"My master made me do it. He made me go after the short, blue haired girl because he knew how important she was to the iron dragon slayer. He wanted revenge for what these two did to our guild. Because of these two we lost everything."

"And what about Lucy?..."

"He was successful in capturing the blonde. He was lucky enough to have caught her when she was alone running. She was helpless and distracting from her own self-loathing. She was crying by herself without a care around her so he knocked her unconscious and took her."

So many questions were now raised in everyone's minds. _Where did he take her? Lucy was crying? What got her upset? Is she hurt?_

Gray brought up the first question with his hair covering his face. "Where did he take her..."

"Like I would tell you." Now he had him by the collar. His eye showed signs of wanting to murder. He has not time for games.

"He..he took he..her down east. He has an und..underground bunker. He used it to punish whoever disobeyed or went against him. She was already a total mess when I saw her. I wouldn't be surprised if she was already-Agh!" He jabbed to floor by Natsu and Gray. They didn't even want to hear the rest of what he was going to say. Lucy shouldn't be dead and not even as hell hurt in any way.

"I'm going. I'm going to track down the scent. You coming Gray..."

"You don't even need to ask..."

"I'm coming too. I want to give that guy a piece of my mind for trying to hurt Shrimp and Bunny Girl is nakama to both of us."

"I will be accompanying Gajeel." Panther Lily spoke.

"Alright. Wendy you come too. Lucy may need medical care in a worse possible scenario. Hopefully not."

"Hai! Carla you come too."

"Like you even need to ask."

"Aye! Even I'm going."

"Well make sure this scum end up behind bars *hic."

"Agreed. You better bring Lucy back." Erza threatened.

"Everyone be careful." Mira said.

"Don't worry we'll be sure to bring her back. Count on it!"

Everyone ran and followed Natsu. There was no more time to delay. They all had one mission, which was to save their beloved celestial mage.

 _"I'm coming Lucy. Wait for me." -Natsu_

 _"Please be alright Lucy-sama."-Wendy_

 _"Stay strong Bunny Girl."-Gajeel_

 _"I promised to protect you and I'll be sure to."- Gray_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **Hello Everyone :)**

 **Hope everyone is doing well and thanks for being patient. Midterms are right around the corner for me so it's been non-stop studying :P I hope to be able to complete this story soon and thank you all for your continuous support. Stay alert for the next updated chapter:) Love you all :)**


	32. Chapter 31

**Hello Everyone :) I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns all the rights :)**

* * *

 **Last Time...**

 _So many questions were now raised in everyone's minds. Where did he take her? Lucy was crying? What got her upset? Is she hurt?_

 _Gray brought up the first question with his hair covering his face. "Where did he take her..."_

 _"Like I would tell you." Now he had him by the collar. His eye showed signs of wanting to murder. He has not time for games._

 _"He..he took he..her down east. He has an und..underground bunker. He used it to punish whoever disobeyed or went against him. She was already a total mess when I saw her. I wouldn't be surprised if she was already-Agh!" He jabbed to floor by Natsu and Gray. They didn't even want to hear the rest of what he was going to say. Lucy shouldn't be dead and not even as hell hurt in any way._

 _"I'm going. I'm going to track down the scent. You coming Gray..."_

 _"You don't even need to ask..."_

 _"I'm coming too. I want to give that guy a piece of my mind for trying to hurt Shrimp and Bunny Girl is nakama to both of us."_

 _"I will be accompanying Gajeel." Panther Lily spoke._

 _"Alright. Wendy you come too. Lucy may need medical care in a worse possible scenario. Hopefully not."_

 _"Hai! Carla you come too."_

 _"Like you even need to ask."_

 _"Aye! Even I'm going."_

 _"Well make sure this scum end up behind bars *hic."_

 _"Agreed. You better bring Lucy back." Erza threatened._

 _"Everyone be careful." Mira said._

 _"Don't worry we'll be sure to bring her back. Count on it!"_

 _Everyone ran and followed Natsu. There was no more time to delay. They all had one mission, which was to save their beloved celestial mage._

 _"I'm coming Lucy. Wait for me." -Natsu_

 _"Please be alright Lucy-sama."-Wendy_

 _"Stay strong Bunny Girl."-Gajeel_

 _"I promised to protect you and I'll be sure to."- Gray_

* * *

 **With Lucy & Dark Guild Master**

The dark guild master started to grow impatient from how long his servant was taking. "Where the hell is he!? I'm getting bored just torturing just one piece of shit Fairy Tail member." The more impatient he became the more rough he would become with Lucy. It had been two hours since Lucy has been kidnapped. She had looked lifeless and completely destroyed inside and out. Bloody scares on every inch of her body. There would be bruises where you wouldn't expect to be. Her faint breathing could barley be heard anymore.

As she laid in her seeming demise she started to reminisce about her memories with her family. Her mother, father, and especially Fairy Tail. Even if she did not wish for her death right now, she believes she had lived a fulfilling life. She was able to join the guild of her dreams, meet the most wonderful people you could have in a family, and she was able to experience every kid of love there was to offer. Her only regrets would be not being able to go on any more adventures with her friends and not have had a chance to finally give an answer to either of the two boys that had deeply touched her heart. Every time she believes she is coming closer to an answer the more she gets even more behind in discovering it. _Gray...Natsu... I'm sorry I couldn't give an answer sooner...Just when I thought I had finally found it... I love you both and Fairy Tail so much..._ She had fully passed out with very little of her life remaining.

"Mmmm I see she passed out. I might as well kill her now and send her body over to that piece of trash guild heh." He was just about to plunge her with a dagger until the door behind him had burst open with most of the wall.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM LUCY!"

* * *

 **30 Min Ago With (Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Happy, Pantherlily, & Carla)**

"The scent of that piece of crap mage is getting stronger. I feel like we are getting close", Natsu said as he was leading the group.

"Yea your right. I can almost smell Bunny Girl's scent as well." Then something caught Gajeel's attention.

"What's wrong Gajeel-san?" Wendy saw the quick shock on his face.

"It's Bunny Girl..."

"What. What's wrong!?" Gray growing even more worried.

"The scent has become even more clear. I can smell massive amounts of her blood..." Wendy's eyes grew wide with how much of her blood she was able to smell. She was now doubting her abilities to even heal her now. She can't even imagine her injuries.

"Wendy..." Carla saw her face of worry, but then she felt a great sense of heat coming from her right side and a freezing breeze coming from her left. It was Natsu and Gray radiating their power from their rage. They both had the same thought. _I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!_

They all went max speed to their intended target. Fearing the worse possibility for their beloved celestial mage.

* * *

 **Present Time**

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM LUCY!" Natsu barged in with no second to spare. His fists all flamed to highest degree possible, he pounded the dark guild master to where he left him unconscious. But that was not enough. Gray had spiked his hands and started slashing on the master's chest. Not giving a damn with how much he screamed in pain or how much blood was spilling from his mouth. He didn't believe it was enough revenge for Lucy. Both constantly burning him alive and freezing him to where his fingers started to fall off one at a time. The finger he had used to torture Lucy for two hours. Then came with breaking his legs where he may never use them again. Gajeel's main purpose for coming along was to also exact revenge for trying to also capture Levy. After he saw Lucy, his blood lust started to rise. He then realized that this is the fight is for the two of them. The person they love was kidnapped from their hands and was tortured close to death. His place was to help Wendy as much as he can. Lilly, Carla, and Happy could nothing but be their to calm both of them down while they treat Lucy and watch the gruesome attack Natsu and Gray were inflicting on the dark master. They were both not looking for a battle, they were looking to kill...

"Lucy-sama..." Wendy started to form massive amounts of tears with the image of Lucy that laid before her. She had already looked dead. Her breath was still faint, but that indicated she was still alive.

"Wendy please save Lucy..." Happy begged while staying my Lucy's side.

"I will try my very hardest Happy. It will be a bit difficult with how many outer scars she has as well the harm to her inner organs."

"Don't push yourself too much. We also brought first aid if we need it." Gajeel had brought in a bag.

"Thank you Gajeel-san but I will use every last inch of my magic if I have to so I can save Lucy-sama. We can't afford to lose her. She is part of Fairy Tail!" Gajeel gave her a smirk with how much guts Wendy had developed from her time in Fairy Tail.

About an hour had passed and things had started to calm down. Wendy was still healing Lucy and she was at the brink of almost passing out herself from using so much magic.

"Wendy you need to stop now! It's been over an hour and your about to pass out!" Carla kept shaking her to stop.

"Carla is right. You need to stop or you will also need medical care." Pantherlily added.

"I..I cant...Lucy still needs my help...I can't let her die.." Wendy cried once more. She then felt two hands on both of shoulders. She turned to see Natsu and Gray both covered in sweat and a great amount of blood.

"It's fine now Wendy." Natsu gave her a weak smile

"You don't need to continue pushing yourself. Lucy will be grateful no matter what. We will take over now." Gray gave the same smile back. Wendy let a couple of more tears fall from her face before she had passed out herself. She was able to heal most of the outer wounds Lucy had on her body as well minimize a good amount of the pain she felt from her inner organs. Lucy regained some color from her face, but she still looked as if she was dead. Both of their blood lust started to rise once more, but they had no time for that anymore. They had took care of the dark master. He laid their in the corner full of his own blood. No longer to be able to move, see, or hear. torture close to even death. He was still alive, but was never able to live again. Natsu and Gray made sure of that because he could have easily taken Lucy's life away from them. Gajeel had called officials to pick up the garbage. He had kept a communication lacrima from the magic council just in case he came across any evidence from the master's whereabouts. They were on their way to pick up what is left.

Natsu was the first to carefully pick Lucy up. " We need to get her back to Porlyusica as soon as possible. We can't waist any time. Happy you need to carry me and Lucy and fly as fast as you can."

"Aye sir!" Happy spread his wings.

"Carla I need you to carry Gray and go on ahead of us to tell Porlyusica to meet us at the guild. You will be faster since your only carrying Gray."

"I understand. I will hurry to the best of my ability."

"Pantherlily. I need you to carry Gajeel while he carries Wendy."

"Understood."

"Good. Now let's get going!"

"Natsu.." Gray put his hand on his shoulder.

"Please be careful with Lucy." His face was hopeless and he felt he couldn't do anything with the situation. He felt useless. Natsu could clearly see it and it pissed him off. Next thing you know it he head butted him.

"Ouch! What the hell!?"

"Obviously I'll be careful! Keep your head up! We will save Lucy! So stay focus. I'm counting on you to get Porlyusica. We have no time to waist!"

"I get it! Ill see you guys there!" Carla grabbed him and started to fly as fast as she could go.

 _I'm counting on you Gray.._

"Alright everyone let's go!" Everyone else followed behind and tried to go as fast as they can. They were not able to go full power because of Lucy's condition.

 _Hang in there Lucy. Well be back home soon..._

* * *

 **At The Guild**

"It's been hours! We should go on ahead ourselves! They may need our help."

"I agree with Erza Master!" Mira pleaded with all her might. The whole guild was now aware of the situation in what happened to Lucy. Chaos had spread and many were ready to avenge their nakama.

"I understand! We will not sit down any longer! Erza, Mira, Laxus, Juvia, Cana, and Lissana please go and help retrieve our nakama! Levy you will stay here since you were also anther target." Before they were able to head out the door, i swung open to reveal Carla carrying Porlyusica. Everyone's face was filled with confusion.

"What is the meaning of this Carla?" Master asked.

"No time to explain! Is Natsu and the rest here yet!?" Everyone grew increasingly worried with how panicked Carla looked.

"Natsu isn't here yet Carla. Where is he and the others? Where is Lucy?" Erza becoming impatient with the little information she receiving. They received another startle by the doors being forcefully opened by their own dragon slayer caring a still bloody Lucy who had made no movement.

"Lucy!" Erza, Mira, Lissana, and Cana were about to crown around her, but...

"Stay where you are!" Natsu's outburst made everyone freeze in their place.

"We have no time for explanation. Lucy need emergency treatment stat! Where is Porlyusica?"

"Over here boy. I heard about the situation. Bring her upstairs into the infirmary quickly!" Natsu rushed upstairs and placed her on a clean bed. Porlyusica started to examine her from head to toe. "This child is severely injured, but I can see Wendy had healed a great amount of her wounds." She smiled a bit of how much Wendy had grew with her magic. "Thank Wendy when you see her. Because of her Lucy can be saved." Natsu had the greatest relief he ever had by just hearing that news.

"But..."He panicked once more.

"I can guarantee she may be a little traumatized from the experience she just had and may seclude herself from many of you. Just a warning so we don't want anyone running in here frightening her."

"I understand...I will announce that to the guild." Natsu had stepped out to pass on the news to Master. After everyone else had relieved the news they were relieved to know that Lucy will be okay. At the same time were sad to know they couldn't see her right away. Natsu noticed Gajeel, Wendy, and Pantherlily had made it back as well. Wendy had regained consciousness, but was still weak. HE chose to thank her later when she had her strength back. There was just one person missing. He went to Carla.

"Carla where is Gray?"

"He is on his way. He should be here any minute now. He told me to go on ahead with Porlyusica. It would have been faster to just carry her."

"Alright. Thank you." And right on cue the stripper was at the door way out of breath.

"H-how is L-Lucy?" Natsu gave him a grin and thumbs up. "She's gana be alright. Especially thanks to Wendy so we gotta thank her later." Hearing that good news Gray collapsed to his knees.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia had caught him before his body had slammed against the floor.

"I..gl.." He mumbled. Juvia couldn't understand until he said it a second time.

"I'm glad she's going to be okay. So glad..." He started to tear up. _Even more in love than last time we talked._ Juvia just smirked a little.

"Come Gray-sama let's get you a drink."

Now every just sat and waited to hear more news from Porlyusica on Lucy's health. Every minute became nerve racking then the next. Master was informed about the events that went down when they were saving Lucy. He could understand why Natsu and gray went straight savage on the dark guild master. No one should ever mess with the person most dear to them.

An hour and a half had passed. Wendy had become more energized after a good rest and a bite to eat. She was still unable to use her magic as much, but she was up on her feet again. Natsu and Gray walked over to her. "Hey Wendy." She had turned to meet two smiling faces then two hands had started petting her head.

"Thank you Wendy." Natsu started off.

"We wouldn't know what to do without you." Gray added. Wendy blushed with embarrassment.

"I was happy to be off help. Even if i helped just a little.." Wendy wished she could have continued to heal Lucy. She felt so weak and she knows she can do better, but Natsu and Gray did not agree.

"What are you talking about Wendy!? You were humongous help!" Wendy was surprised to hear the words coming from their eyes.

"Porlyusica had told me that Lucy was able to be saved thanks to you. If you weren't there we would have lost her." Wendy started to tear with joy. Everyone started to join in thanks.

"Well done Wendy." Erza started.

"You worked really hard and I am immensely proud." Then Mira.

"Making us shorties proud!" Then Levy.

"Gihi you did well for a short-stuff. Gajeel.

"I couldn't have done it without you Gajeel-sama."

"What are you talking about. I was just there with some extra supplies. It was really you who saved her life." He started patting her head.

"Well still. I thank you and Pantherlily for carrying me back to the guild."

Carla couldn't help but smile from how much praise Wendy was receiving. Then Natsu spoke up. "Let's all say thanks to our fellow exceeds as well for getting everyone there and back as quickly as they could!" Now Carla, Happy, and Pantherlily were getting praise. It was getting lively again within the guild and they couldn't wait for Lucy to join them again. Speaking of Lucy, Porlyusica has came out of the room. Everyone went silent to hear some news.

"Your teammate has been tended to and she is now resting. I believe for her to wake up within a week. So in the mean time only two people at a time may enter the room to tend to her needs as she is unconscious. Also, try not to make a ruckus as she rests. She really needs it. Now I will leave this place. Being around these many humans make me sick." The whole guild became even livelier hearing the news about their nakama. Porlyusica was making her way out the door, but she had given Wendy two viles. Wendy looked up to her confused.

"One is for when she wakes up. It will give her some extra energy. The other is for you so you can be restored to full health." She then left through the door.

"Thank you Grandine!"

"I told you not to call me that!" With that she left. Master Makorov smirked as she left. _Still as cranky as ever. Thank you. You saved us once more._

"Alright you brats!" Everyone stared at Master.

"The first two people I will assign for today to take care of Lucy will be Wendy and Erza. Wendy will be in for most of the time this next week because of her healing powers. Tomorrow will be Cana and Gray. I will announce the other pairs tomorrow. That will be all. Carry on with your day." And so everyone did. Natsu went up to Master.

"Hey Master why didn't you chose me to go in with Lucy or tomorrow?"

"Because I need to talk to you and Gajeel. Gajeel! Come into my office with Natsu." The three of them had entered the room while everyone else was busy with their business.

"Alright you two."

"What's up Gramps?"

"The magic council had just sent me a message about twenty minutes ago saying they are thankful for your services and you will get paid in full. They said you were really ruthless with the Master of the dark guild. They give you both their sincere gratitude.'"

"Gihi well thanks Master, but we arn't the only one who got the job done."

"Gray also helped us in capturing the Master. He also deserves credit."

"I'm fully aware of that. I was well informed about the events that happened. I'll be sure talk to him and I'll be sure to tel the council about Gray's contribution. With that you two may go. I will call all three of you to get your reward when it is sent."

They both had left the room grinning and joined everyone else who started eating and drinking.

* * *

 **With Erza And Wendy**

Both of them entered the room with Lucy to see how she was doing. Wendy saw how bandaged she was, but she looked even better than she was before. From Erza's perspective she couldn't believe this happened to her. She wished she could have prevented this in any way possible, but she's been so busy lately and didn't want to enter her affairs between her and the two idiots.

"Erza-san. Are you okay?" She was snapped from her deep thinking.

"Yes Wendy. I'm just worried about Lucy. I'm afraid she will start separating from us out of fear from what happened to her. I would have killed the Master who did this to her." She started to drape some fresh blankets on Lucy so she will stay warm.

"I know how you feel Erza-san, but I am sure Lucy will smile with again soon. It's just going to take time." Wendy had replaced the wet towel on her forehead and used a bit of her magic to help her feel better. That helped Lucy sleep a little more peacefully.

"Are you sure you should be using your magic right now? You should rest."

"I'm feeling better now. Thank you for worrying, but right now I feel like Lucy needs as much help as she can."

They continued to stay by her side. Coming in and out of the room letting other know how she is doing and how she is sleeping. A couple of other members were able to catch a glimpse of her for a while because they wanted to see her sleeping face and making sure their celestial mage was right where she belonged.

* * *

 **With Natsu & Gray**

They both at the bar relaxing and talking between each other.

"So you feeling right now you stripper?"

"I'm feeling better. How about you flame ass?"

"Same here. We got Lucy back where she belongs. Here with her family."

"Yea.." Gray smiled.

"You still love her." Natsu looked ahead.

"Yea. Do you?" Gray looking down.

"Obviously."

"We still going to be friends?"

"That's a dumb question. We are part of the same guild and forever nakama." Both gave each other a fist bump.

"I feel like we are close to our answer soon." Gray said.

"I'm getting that feeling to. We just need to wait until she's ready."

"Yea. I'm pretty sure it's you."

"I hope, but you never know. You have a really good chance." Natsu countered

"Well whatever happens.."-Gray

"Will will always..."-Natsu

"Be there for her no matter", both said in unision, smiling. Erza overheard her conversation and smiled to herself.

 _You have a tough choice Lucy. I can see why it took you so long. Well no matter what choice you make, you will make a great one._

* * *

 **Three Days Later**

Everything seemed almost normal at the guild. All they were missing was their celestial mage at the bar ordering herself a milkshake. About everyone had went inside the room to catch a glimpse of her. Today was Levy's and Gajeel's turn to look after her. Gajeel was surprisingly a good medic. He was also called up today with Natsu and Gray to get his reward money from the magic council. They were set for about a year and a half. Even so that didn't stop them from going on jobs. Natsu and Gray needed to do something to pass time while Lucy was resting up. They also had bought supplies and goodies for when Lucy had awoken. She had some treats waiting for her. Gray had bought her books while Natsu went t buy her new writing pens for her novel shes been working on.

Wendy started helping out at the bar with Mira, Lissana, and even Elfman because she wanted to build up her strength at full capacity. Carla stayed around with her as well. Cana continued to drink while Erza ate some of her favorite strawberry cake and also went on small jobs they past days. Juvia accompanied Gray to look for good books for Lucy as well as spending her time at the guild. Master Makarov went out to take care of business at the Magic Councils, but everyone was on their best behavior because they couldn't be too rowdy with Lucy still resting. She was supposed to wake up in four more days at the earliest. Hopefully she does. Some wonder what is happening her mind.

* * *

 **In Lucy's Mind**

 _How long have I been here? I feel like its been forever since I've woken up._ Lucy knew she was still unconscious ever since she started hearing familiar voices. Erza and Wendy were the first. She got the idea that she was still alseep, but at the same time she was awake. She just couldn't open her eyes or move her body.

 _I heard from Levy today that I was supposed to be waking up in four more days. I guess I was supposed to be knocked out for a week._ Lucy grew impatient. _Ahh! I want to get out so I can have a milk shake and talk to everyone! I miss everyone so much... Especially..._

Next thing you know in the darkness she was sitting in she saw clouds of her memories. Mixtures of memories with everyone. As she continued she started walking through recent memories that mostly involved Nastu and Gray.

 _I wonder how these two are doing? They are probably worried._ She noticed the memory when Natsu had brought her to the sakura tree and told her how much he loved her. She blushed at the memory. She then passed the memory when she ran towards Gray in her underwear after feeling a spider on her back. She blushed with embarrassment. _That was so embarrassing. I can't believe I did that._ Memory after memory came about these two. It made it even harder for her to chose between them because of all the great memories she had made with them, but then came the most recent memory she had before she was kidnapped.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _She woke up a bit early to catch Gray and talk with him privately. Hopefully he's there.._

 _She reached the front door to hear a couple of voices coming from within the crack. "How are you doing Gray?" It was Mira._

 _"Yea. Any progress with Lucy? *hic*" And Cana._

 _"Honestly I'm very stressed. I feel like going away to clear my head." *thump. Lucy didn't feel like she should listen. She felt something was going to hurt her, but she couldn't stop listening._

 _"It's stressful winning the heart of the girl you like."_

 _"I don't like her Mira."_ _ **Oh yea. Now I remember why I ran from the guild then got kidnapped.**_

 _Putting in the effort for just liking someone is not even worth it. That's why I don't like Lucy."_

 **End Of Flashback**

* * *

 **Presently In Lucy's Head**

 _Did Gray really mean that? Does he not care about me? Not even as nakama? I need to wake up to find out._ As Lucy was figuring out on how to get out. She saw some clouds that were pure white, but you could hear voices come out of them. Out of no where she heard the voice of Natsu screaming. Telling someone to get away from her. Fighting could be heard, then she heard Wendy, then Gajeel, Carla, and Happy. She heard how hard Wendy was trying to heal her and how Gajeel tried to calm her down and be of assistance. It had been about an hour and then she heard Natsu and Gray telling she can stop and take things from there.

 _So they were the ones who came for me. It brought her a smile to her face of how worried they all were. Natsu taking charge and in total focus. Just like he always is whenever i am in trouble. Something I always loved about him. Gray was sweet to tell him to be careful with me. It doesn't sound like he doesn't like me. I have so many questions! Let me out of here!_

She continued to walk around her clouds of memories. They gathered more and more as time passed. Then they gathered to the point where she was just completely surrounded. _Why are there so many of them now!? It's getting too crowded._ The voices in her memories became even louder where her ears started to hurt.

 _Stop! Why don't you go away!?_

 ** _Because you have a choice to make._**

Everything became quiet with just that once voice that spoke.

 _Huh?_ She looked up to see an exact copy of herself.

 _Who are you?_

 ** _I am you. You can say I am sort of your conscious who also controls your memories to make it simpler._**

 _Why do you keep gathering up my memories like that._

 ** _I'm trying to help you chose._**

 _What?_

 ** _Help you chose between the two important boys in your life. You've been having trouble and another reason for why you haven't woken up is because this is the perfect time to think to yourself and ind the answer. You said it yourself you feel like your getting closer to the answer, but then you feel like the answer is getting farther every time you get close._**

 _So the sooner I figure this out the sooner I can be together with everyone again._

 ** _Yes, but you know you can not rush this._**

 _Yea your right. Or I know I'm right. Well then let's figure this out._

 ** _Alright well you know they are both people you can not live without because they created a big impact on you and you care about them both. They both are individuals who will do anything for you and will always be there no matter what._**

 _Yea. One of the reasons why it becomes very difficult._

 ** _Now let's look at both of them individually. One is your best friend and was your first love, but then started breaking your heart. He then started to try and mend it back together so you would give him another chance. He wanted a chance to make you happy once more and make sure to never hurt you again. He regretted all of his actions and promised to make it up to you once he got back._**

 _Natsu has made many mistakes to the point where I even wanted to take a break from him. He made it up in his own way, but I was not fully ready to be back by his side. There was always another problem that was showing up. But then again the more we overcome issues the stronger our love became. Natsu opened up more to me after and he showed me the sweetest things he had done for me. I had never felt so lucky._

 ** _And then there is the one who was there in your time of need. The one who sensed your broken heart and seeked out to mend it in his own way. He was not asking for a lot. All he wanted was to be there for you until you found out his true feelings. He held back and continued to stay friends until he then realized he may act on his feelings if he wishes. He decided to be there for you when you needed him and he promised to protect you._**

 _Gray came out of nowhere. I never realized he had any feelings for me until I heard him talking to Juvia. I then got to know more about him as we started to be around each other more. Some feeling started to grow and I could not deny that. He became special to me and I always had a fun time. I also wanted to protect him from anything that caused him harm._

 _Both of them are always going to be special people in my life. I know our bonds as nakama will never end because we are all members of Fairy Tail so I should have nothing to worry about._

 ** _Did you find your answer._** _Lucy's conscious smile . I believe I have._

 _After narrowing it down between the two I believe the one I know for sure I will be very happy with, have that special connection with, and I know will do anything to make me happy is..._

Lucy..." Lucy heard a voice in the room.

 _ **Speak of the devil. I guess you get to give your answer sooner than you expect.**_

 _Wait what!?_

 ** _Good luck._** Lucy's conscious smirked. _I'm such a tease to myself._

"Lucy are you awake?" _I guess it's time. I'm so nervous._

And as the darkness started to disappear, Lucy became more conscious of her surroundings. The light from the window started to hurt her eyes. She couldn't move yet because of how sore she felt from her injuries and how she didn't move that much in her sleep. She had turned her head to meet the eyes of the said boy she chose.

"Lucy..." She gave a weak smile.

"Morning..."

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

 **Hello Everyone :D**

 **It's been a long while :P I'm sorry if it has been. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the amount of time I had not updated. College had become priority and as of now I am still finishing up finals. I had some extra time today so I decided it was finally time to update once again. Now soon coming to end to my first fanfiction. I never forgot about his story and I do not plan on ending it without it completed. I'm very sorry for have made you all wait so long, but I am still grateful for the support. This story is coming to its end and I can't wait to get started on a new one this upcoming month I have off from school :) I'll be back with the next update as soon as I'm done with finals. I love you all :)**


	33. Chapter 32: Final Chapter

**Hello Everyone :) I hope you enjoy this last chapter and I am so sorry for the late publish! All I can say that life has gotten in the way so much these past months. A lot of good things and a lot of bad things I had to deal with. I had no time to finish this last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and I hope it makes up for the time I have been gone. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns all the rights :)**

 **Last Time...**

 _ **Did you find your answer.**_ _Lucy's conscious smile . I believe I have._

 _After narrowing it down between the two I believe the one I know for sure I will be very happy with, have that special connection with, and I know will do anything to make me happy is..._

 _Lucy..." Lucy heard a voice in the room._

 _ **Speak of the devil. I guess you get to give your answer sooner than you expect.**_

 _Wait what!?_

 _ **Good luck.**_ _Lucy's conscious smirked. I'm such a tease to myself._

 _"Lucy are you awake?" I guess it's time. I'm so nervous._

 _And as the darkness started to disappear, Lucy became more conscious of her surroundings. The light from the window started to hurt her eyes. She couldn't move yet because of how sore she felt from her injuries and how she didn't move that much in her sleep. She had turned her head to meet the eyes of the said boy she chose._

 _"Lucy..." She gave a weak smile._

 _"Morning..."_

* * *

 **With Lucy & ...**

"Morning...Gray.." Gray was wide eyed with shock and relief staring at those beautiful brown eyes he was afraid of never looking at ever again. His own eyes started to fill up with tears while he slowly reached his hand carefully towards her fragile skin.

"I..*hic..I thought I lost you", he said choking back the tears. It broke Lucy's heart to see the boy she loved cry again. She wished she had woken up sooner so he wouldn't have suffered.

"Hey.. I'm still here. You won't lose me that easily", she said with a small smile plastered on her face. A small smile reached Gray's face with tears still sliding down his cheeks. Lucy slowly tried to sit up.

"Careful Lucy! You're still recovering and you haven't moved for a while now."

"Better to start moving little-by-little now then later. You know me. I don't like staying in one spot for so long."

"Well, I'm going to let everyone else know you're finally awake now. Especially Natsu and Wendy." Gray wanted some more alone time with Lucy, but it wasn't fair for him to hog her all to himself. Everyone was waiting for her to wake up and grew increasingly worried. He got up from his chair and started heading towards the door.

"Wait Gray!" He was surprised by her sudden outburst.

"What's wrong Lucy!? Are you hurt!?"

"No! No.. i'm not hurt. I just want to ask you something." Her heart started to pound like crazy. _Better now than never ._

"Oh okay. What's up?" Still standing by the door.

"Ummmm do you..do you like me?" _I sound like such_ a _kid!_ Lucy now blushing madly, but was very terrified. Gray was taken back from her question.

"What are you talking about Lucy? Of course I like you. What makes you think that?" He just had so many questions going through his head.

"I..I umm. I overheard you tell some of our guildmates that you didn't like me." Lucy tearing up a bit reminiscing about the memory. Gray just stared at her wide eyed.

 _When did I? When did i ever say I don't like Lucy!? I've been revealing how much I have been in love with her._ It took Gray a couple of minutes until he remembered. _Wait a minute..._

"Lucy..When did you hear me say that…" Lucy was a little perplexed about telling him. _Does he really not remember. He said it loud and clearly to Mira and the others… How long have I been out? I know it was the day I got captured..._ Lucy's eyes snapped wide. She didn't want Gray blaming himself for her capture. Knowing how he is he will definitely blame himself.

"J-just forget about it Gray. I think I just imagined that while I was in my coma hehe." She can't tell him.

"Ummm okay." _She's hiding something._ The door opens to revealing Laxus. "Hey Gray, Gramps wants to talk to you on how Blondie is doing." As his eyes made their way towards Lucy's, they widened with surprise.

"Oh crap Blondie you're awake!" Lucy just giggled by his reaction.

"Heh good to see you too Laxus. And your blonde too", she said while also sticking her tongue out.

" Good to see you still have your spunk. Gray stop hogging her all to yourself and let's tell everyone else."

"I was not hogging her to myself!"

They both had left the infirmary to announce Lucy's recovery. Every cheered while having tear stains in their eyes. Master, Wendy, and Porlyusuca were the first to enter with checking her health. Wendy was filled with tears seeing Lucy awake in bed. She gave her a gentle hug telling her how relieved she is with having her back. Lucy thanked her and Porlyusuca for helping her regain her health.

One after another, every member came to welcome back Lucy to the guild. Even though she had never left while she was being treated it still felt empty without her. Erza and Natsu were the next to come in and both had given her the biggest hugs they could give. She was still fragile so they had to be careful.

"Lucy I'm so relieved you're awake. I don't know what we would do if you hadn't woken up *hic", Erza said while bawling in tears.

"No need to cry anymore Erza. I am still here and I'm not going anywhere." The girls got to talking while the boys stayed outside chatting among themselves.

"Dammit I wanted to talk with Lucy", Natsu whined. He felt it was unfair to talk with his best friend/love of his life.

"Just let them be. You'll have your chance later", Gray said while walking away.

 _What's with him? He seems off._

Gray was still curious to why Lucy asked him if he liked her. _What is she hiding?_

* * *

 **A Couple Of Hours Later**

Gray was heading to the infirmary to check up on Lucy. She was left alone for a while after everyone had the chance to talk with her except for Natsu because Master had requested for him to run an errand. Even though he really didn't want to, Erza didn't give him much of a choice. This was his chance to talk to her where they left off. As he got to the front of the door, he noticed how it was cracked open slightly. _Is someone already in there with her?_

"Lucy I want to tell you something as well as ask you something and I want you to be honest." _Is that..Laxus?_

"What's wrong Laxus?", Lucy asked.

"The last time I saw you..was the day you were captured." Lucy was confused. When had she seen Laxus?

"You probably don't remember because you ran right past me, but I saw you crying while running away from the guild. You had barely open the doors and then went straight took Lucy a while to remember, but she finally did. It was when she overheard Gray talking to the others early that morning. She stayed silent for Laxus to continue.

"If I had know..If I had known something bad was going to happen to you ..I would have ran after you because I thought I saw your tears. No..I know I saw your tears, yet I didn't do anything. What kind of nakama am I to have not noticed anything was wrong and should have gone after you. If i did then all this would not have happened to you..I'm *hic*..I am so sorry."

That was the first time Lucy had seened Laxus shed tears. She was touched and felt sad that Laxus felt that he was to blame. She reached her arms over and gave him a hug. Laxus flinched at the action, but accepted the gesture soon after. He felt how warm she way. You could say he saw her as a little sister who he couldn't protect.

"It's not your fault Laxus. I am the one that ended up running in the wrong place at the wrong time and not confronting my fears. I know you were one of the people who helped take care of me in my time of need. That is enough for me." She gave him her warming smile.

"I'm just so glad that you came back so I could tell you this. Now I won't have another regret to pile on." He wiped his tears away. "Hey Lucy.. if you don't mind me asking, why did you run away crying that day. I know it couldn't have been nothing. I just want to lend you an ear." Lucy thought Laxus was sweet for offering to listen. She actually did need someone to talk to about it.

"Okay. Well I wanted to head to the guild early that day so I could speak with Gray."

Gray's ears perked up by the mention of his name. He had been waiting outside for his turn to talk to Lucy. He had tried his best to tune out their conversation since it was private. As he heard his name he fet this was something he should be listening to.

"Before any of this happened I had felt Gray was starting to become distant. Questions were going through my mind if I was being a bother or if he didn't want to be around me anymore. If he even cared for me." Lucy started to choke tears a bit.

"As I got to the guild I got nervous with each step. I was right in front of the door as you said and I heard Gray and many of our other guild mates talking. I heard him say…

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"How are you doing Gray?" It was Mira._

 _"Yea. Any progress with Lucy? *hic*" And Cana._

 _"Honestly I'm very stressed. I feel like going away to clear my head."_

 _"It's stressful winning the heart of the girl you like."_

 _"I don't like her Mira."_

 _Putting in the effort for just liking someone is not even worth it. That's why I don't like Lucy."_

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

 **Present with Lucy & Laxus**

Lucy started tear up after telling Laxus the whole story. Laxus clenched his fists. "What did he say after that?"

"I had left right after I heard that because I felt like I couldn't hear anymore. I now know there must be some reason to why he said that or there was something he said that i should have stayed for. That's why I need to talk to him."

Laxus smiled with the hopeful face she had on. She had a good heart and she has now fallen. "Well might as well call the fucker up here to explain himself."

"No!" Laxus jumped by her outburst.

"If he finds out the reason why I was captured, he will end up blaming himself and then beat himself over it. I don't want Gray to feel he is to blame for what happened to me. Please don't tell anyone please." She was rolling in tears. Laxus couldn't reject her request. He understood. He had blamed himself for not being able to save her. Gray would blame himself twice as hard and he wouldn't know what he would do. Lucy took a few minutes to compose herself again.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu barged in the room without a care making both of them jump.

"Oi! Can't you see we are talking!" Laxus screamed.

"I don't care! Me and Luce hadn't had a chance to talk all day because everyone else kept hogging her and Gramps had sent me out on errands. She's my best friend!"

Laxus just rolled his eyes while Lucy giggled.

"It's good to see you too Natsu. What errands did you have to do?"

"Had to pick up something for Gramps and bring it back to the guild. That bastard Gray almost made me drop it when he ran out of the guild. Was he here just now?I can smell his scent all over the door and chair outside."

Hearing that Lucy and Laxus eyes widened with panic. They both thought the same thing. "You..you don't think…"

"Shit!" Laxus bolted from his chair to the door.

"Laxus where are you going!?" Lucy screamed.

"I'm going to look for that stripper. Who know what he'll do! I swear I'll find him!" Natsu had no idea what just happened, but he got increasingly more worried looking at Lucy's teared face.

"Luce what's wrong! What happened!? What happened to Gray!?" Lucy told him what she told Laxus but it a shorter version.

"Fuck! Lucy how are you feeling right now?"

"I'm fine, but what does that-Whoa!"

"Hang on! We are looking for that dumbass!" He carried Lucy on his back while he jumped out from the infirmary window.

* * *

 **With Gray**

He didn't know where he was running to. He didn't know where to go. He just knows he couldn't be in the same room as her anymore.

 _It's my fault...It's my fault...It's my fault! It's always my fault. I always end up hurting the people I care about most. Why would now be any different? Why am I still here?_

He felt like he ran for hours. His knees were filled with scratches and bruises from bumping into things and falling down multiple times. He had made it into the wood somehow. He wasn't sure how, but as long as no one could find him then it was alright if he got lost.

 _What should I do? I can't show my face to the guild. I for sure know I can't show my face to her. I put her in danger._

Nightfall came and no one had found him. _It's better that they forget about me.._ Gray was fully exhausted. He has not eaten or drinked anything in hours. As he kept walking and looking at the sky he had fell from a cliff he didn't notice. It wasn't a major one, but one you could gain an injury from.

Gray had sprained his leg and knock himself unconscious from hitting his head on a rock. He was losing blood and if he wasn't treated soon…

* * *

 **With Lucy, Natsu, Laxus, And With Now Erza and Wendy**

Fairy Tail had divided into groups after finding out about the situation from Lucy and Natsu.

"Where the hell is that bastard!" Natsu was getting irritated. They had finally reached the woods after some time. It had became dark now and they grew increasingly worried.

"It's all my fault *hic* I shouldn't have said anything at all."

"It's not your fault Lucy! The truth had to come out sooner or later and no one blames Gray. Mira and Cana had already explained to us that there was more to what Gray said and that you should wait to hear it from him", Wendy said consoling her.

"Don't worry blondie. Remember to watch your own health", Laxus said.

"He's right Lucy. You had just barely started recovering from your state. Maybe you should head back to the guild and rest. We'll continue looking for him" Erza suggested.

"No! I won't go back without him. It's my fault he ran away. It's my responsibility to bring him back!" No one argued with her further. Natsu noticed how her fatigue started to get to her. He and Laxus had carried her most of the time they have been searching, but Lucy should still not be moved around so much.

 _Bastard you better show up now or soon! If Lucy gets worse because of your dumbass, I'm not hesitating on keeping her by my side where she won't get hurt anymore!_

Just then Natsu caught a scent. "Natsu.." "Natsu-san!"

"I smell it too guys! Let's go!"

* * *

 **Half an Hour Later after Gray Fell**

 _God why does my head hurt so much...Oh yea I fell..Well this is shitty luck. Heh..Guess this is what I deserve for harming someone else I care about. If it ends this way than I'm fine with it. Lucy will be happier with Natsu. I'll be watching over them and everyone else in Fairy Tail. Can't say I didn't try._

"Gray!.." _huh?..._

"Gray where are you!?" _Who is that? I can't see anything. I can barely make out the voices. Well whatever it's probably too late for me._ Gray was about to let himself drift off again what he believed to be the last time until…

"Gray I swear to god if you give up on yourself or anything I will never forgive you!" He recognized that voice. The voice he has come to love for so long. _Lucy…_

"Gray it wasn't your fault with what happened! I don't blame you for anything so don't blame yourself!"

"Listen to Blondie you stripper!"

"Hush Laxus! Let Lucy speak!"

"Gray-san where are you!?"

"Gray, please come back! I..lo..y" Gray couldn't make out the last part. _What did she say._ "Please Gray don't leave me!" _Is she crying!? She shouldn't be crying for me after what I did._

"I swear Gray if you don't come back then your an even bigger coward that what I thought you are!"

 _What did that flame as just say!? *Ping. Ow!_ Gray's head started to throb even more in pain. The lose of blood wasn't helping.

"Gray please come back! I...Lov..yo.!" _Wait..._ It started to sound a little more clear to him as their voices got closer. _Did Lucy just say she...no I probably heard wrong. My mind is probably playing tricks on me while its hurting._

"God Dammit Gray! Hurry up and respond to Lucy! She loves you goddammit! I don't wanna keep hearing this alright!" _Lucy..loves..me._

"Sucks for you pinky", Laxus teased.

"Shut it! Where the hell are you Gray! I won't hesitate to take Lucy away!" _Oh no you won't!_ He tried screaming out, but he now passed out.

"Gray!" Lucy was now in front of Gray examining his face with her gentle hands. She was in horror by his condition. "Wendy please help!"

"I'm coming Lucy-san!"

"I'll call everyone on the communication lacrima to get Porlyusuca ready!" Erza took out the lacrima. Laxus had brought a first aid just in case of worst scenarios. Natsu was next to lucy in trying to get a response out of Gray. Wendy had healed him enough to get a response. He moaned in pain.

"He's breathing, but he has lost a lot of blood. We need to get him to the guild quickly!" Wendy shouted.

"Happy will be here shortly. I sent them our coordinates." And he had soon arrived to take Gray to the guild as fast as he could with the help of Lilly and Carla. Everyone else followed as quickly as possibly back to the guild.

* * *

 **Back At The Guild**

Gray was now in the infirmary still unconscious. Porlyusuca said he will be alright soon. He had lost a lot of blood and it will take him about a two weeks to fully recover. Lucy was right beside him, holding on to his hand. She was so relieved that he was alright. Se didn't know what she would do if she had lost him.

"Lucy" Natsu called out coming into the infirmary. "Oh, hey Natsu *yawn."

"You should go and rest now. You're still in recovery. We don't want anything else to happen to you. I'll watch over him."

"I'm fine Natsu. I want to be here when he wakes up." It was painful to watch Lucy so upset.

"Porlyusuca said it would take a couple of days for him to wake up. I'll let you know if he does. You need to rest. You wouldn't want everyone else worrying about you." Lucy knew he had a point. She hasn't had a lot of rest the whole day.

"Alright. Thanks Natsu."

"No problem", he said with a grin. Lucy was making her way to the door until-

"Hey Natsu..I'm so-" She turned to finish the rest of her sentence, but was cut off by a kiss Natsu had planted on her plump pink lips. He tried to make it last as long as he could since he knew he would never be able to kiss her again. Her heart belonged to Gray now and he had to accept that.

Lucy didn't push away. She knew what the kiss meant. Judging by his expression while he kissed her she knew it was a kiss goodbye to what they had. They will always be best friends and partners. That will never change. She savored the last kiss she will never have again with her first love. It may not have worked out, but she was happy that Natsu was her first love. A single tear slid down her cheek right when the kiss ended.

"You don't have to apologize for anything Lucy. You made your choice and all I want is for you to be happy. You're always going to be my best friend." She caressed her cheek."I love you Luce."

"I love you too Natsu." Lucy gave him one last hug before she left home accompanied by Happy.

 _Goodbye to what we once were Lucy._ One tear slid down his cheek, but wiped it away before it hit the ground.

"Are you going to keep pretending you're sleeping? I can tell from the rhythm of your breathing that you've been awake the whole time."

"Guess i've been caught heh." Gray slowly got up from the bed.

"You shouldn't be getting up. You lost a ton of blood."

"Wendy came in earlier before Lucy and healed me pretty good and gave a me some sort of medication that got me to wake up sooner than expected. I asked her to keep it a secret that i was awake. Needed time to collect myself." Gray scrunched his face and looked down at his sheets.

"Stop with that face stripper." He banged Gray on the head.

"Ow! What the hell dumbass! I had just injured my head!"

"That was for Lucy. Your lucky I didn't hit you even harder." The mention of her name made him flinch. His hair was now covering his eyes.

"I am so stupid!"

"Yea you are. I've been telling you that for years."

"I'm serious Natsu. I put Lucy in danger! She could have died because of me! It's all my fau- Ow!" Natsu knocked him upside the head again.

"Stop doing that you bastard!"

"You're stupid for running away you dumbass! Do you have any idea how worried she was when she found out you ran away! She doesn't blame you! No one does! Not even me. If anything it would have been possible she could have been captured any other time, but no matter what we would have still saved her and we did! Also, thanks to you. You have nothing to blame yourself for. Now stop being stupid and talk to her once your better. You obviously know she chose you."

"I don't deser- ow! Stop doing that you fucker!"

"Stop saying stupid shit! I obviously think I would have been the better choice, but she chose you. I believe she knows what's best for her, so you better make her happy and not make me regret backing off." Gray was surprised with how well Natsu accepted what happened.

"Natsu.."

"Just so you know, if she choses to come back to me I will gladly accept with open arms so don't fuck up heh." Gray grew a tick part.

"Bastard there's no way in hell I will mess up!" Then he just realized. "What the was with that kiss by the way! She rejected you already!"

"She didn't reject the kiss though. So that shows there's the possibility of her coming back", he said giving a wink while sticking his toung out.

"Bastard!" Gray started getting heated. Natsu threw a pillow at him. "Just hurry up and get better so you can confess to her." He then left the room. "Don't tell me what to do you bastard!"

 _He's such a dumbass. She won't come back to me. But it's fun teasing him heh._

Natsu left with hand behind his head back home where he could recollect himself. It's been some stressing weeks for him. Especially with him being rejected

* * *

 **Next Morning**

Lucy had gotten up early. Hoping to get to spend some time with Gray without having other around. She just wanted some quiet time with him. Hoping he will wake up today. Even though she knew it would probably take a couple of days for him to come through.

She was now on her way to the guild. With each step she grew more impatient. She really wanted to see him. It felt like forever to reach the guild even though it only took her fifteen minutes. When she entered the doors of the guild, it's what she expected. It was almost nearly empty. Mira was at the bar preparing for lunch while some customers were eating breakfast. Not a lot of the main guild members were there yet.

"Oh! Morning Lucy! You're here early. Are you here to see a certain someone hehe." Mira teased.

"Quiet Mira.. I just wanted to see how he was doing."

"He's doing well. I just sent some breakfast up to him."

"What!" Mira jumped at Lucy's shout.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

"He's awake!?"

"Oh yes. I just saw him up in bed today to my surpri-" Before Mira could finish Lucy had ran as fast as she could to the infirmary. _I can tell that's going to lead to something good. I guess Cana wins the bet._

Lucy almost tripped going up the stair. _Gray..Gray..Gray!_ She slammed the infirmary door open. Revealing Gray sitting on the bed with half a piece of toast in his mouth. "Lufy?" He said while still having the toast in his mouth.

"You..you…" Lucy started to tremble while walking closer to Gray.

"Lucy…" Gray now have eaten the toast.

"You dummy!" She screamed while almost bursting his eardrums. "Ow! Lucy! That hurt!"

"It should hurt you dummy! Do you know how worried I was for you! I thought you might have been gone for good! Don't ever do that again!" Gray hung his head in shame.

"I'm sorry Lucy. It's just it was my fault that you we-"

"No it wasn't!" She interrupted.

"What happened to me was not your fault! It was my fault for jumping to conclusions. hic* You did nothing wrong so don't blame yourself please..*hic" Lucy started streaming with tears. Gray hated to see her cry. He reached over and gave her a tight embrace. "Don't cry Lucy.. I hate seeing you cry. I'll blame myself even more if you do. I'm sorry for running away. I didn't know what to do. I felt like I had no right to see you. Every person I end up caring about end up getting hurt or disappears from my life. I couldn't let that happen with you so I thought I should be the one to disappear."Gray started to tear up.

"I'm still here Gray. You helped save me and didn't you promise you will always protect me. You can't break that promise. I need to protect you too and it's my choice who I want in my life. I want you. I want you by my side every day. I want to keep eating your cooking. I want to continue to hold your hand. I-I love you."

"Again."

"What?"

"Say it again." Gray help her tighter.

"I love you." Hey pulled away to face her.

"Again" he stared at her beautiful brown eyes and started inch closer.

"I love you. I lo-" Their lips had finally met and they stayed that way for a long while. Gray didn't want it to be a dream. _This is real right? Does Lucy really love me?_ After they pulled away they both were panting for air.

"I love you too Lucy. That day when you were captured. I did say I didn't like you, but because I love you. I love you more than anything and I will do anything for you. I never thought I was wasting my time. Your are worth every minute spent." This time is was Lucy who pulled Gray for a kiss. It felt right. She knew she made the right choice. After she pulled away, "I love you Gray Fullbuster. I want to stay by your side and make you the happiest you've ever been."

After hearing that Gray couldn't help but smile and giggle. "That's my job Lucy." They came together for another kiss, but was then interrupted.

"How many times are you planning on kissing!?" Both jumped to see Natsu and everyone else crowded by the door frame.

"W-What are you guys doing there!?"

"Batsards! Were you all watching us the whole time!?"

"*hic..Mira told us you were awake and Lucy was up here with you. We all know what was gana happen so we had to watch. Congrats you love birds. Everyone give me your jewls!", Cana announced.

"Congratulations you too! Gralu babies here they come!", Mira squealed.

"I am happy for both of you. Congrats.", said Erza still having a blush on her face from watching them kiss.

"Congratulations Lucy-san, Gray-san!", Wendy said smiling.

"Congrats Blondie", said Laxus.

"Gihi guess you won Bunny Girl", Gajeel snickered.

"Congratulations Lu-chan!" Levy said excitedly.

"Congrats Lucy!", Happy said cheerfully.

"Congratulations Gray-sama. Juvia is very happy for you", said Juvia.

One after another each guild mate congratulated them. Especially Natsu. "You better take care of my partner popsicle stick! I'll kick your ass if you make her cry!"

"Just try it Flame Ass!" They were about to get into a fight until Erza got in between and knock their heads together. All Lucy could do is laugh. She kissed the top of Gray's head which made him blush.

"What about me Lucy?" Natsu whined.

"Get the hell out of here!" Gray shouted. Everyone laughed and was happy with how everything turned out.

Gray and Lucy had fully recovered and regained all their energy. Not much has changed within the Fairy Tail guild. Lucy still went on missions with Natsu. As well as the whole team coming along a lot of the time. Gray and Natsu would always fight for Lucy's attention. Erza would break up the fight while Wendy would heal their injuries. Aside from that nothing else has changed and Lucy was happy for that.

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Thank You For Reading 3**_

* * *

 **Hi Everyone. Like how I said in the beginning life had gotten in the way with my writing and I am deeply sorry for not have posting this chapter sooner. I can now finally close up this story and start writing my next. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. My original idea was two have two alternate endings. Graylu & Nalu. I am forever a Nalu fan before a Graylu and I know they will always belong together in the anime, but I decided to end it as Graylu because I decided to go in another direction for my first fanfiction. It made more sense to make it a Graylu ending with each chapter of ideas being written down. I have read many good Graylu stories and I myself really wanted to write one. I will for sure write Nalu stories when I get the chance since they are my ideal pairing. I am happy to have finished this and I thank all of you for reading. I hope for everyone to read my next fanfic. I love you all :)**


End file.
